Goodbye Days
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: DISCONTINUED! MOVED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belong to their self, and 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fanfic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**- Choi Hangeng (as appa Choi Siwon)**

**- Choi (Kim) Heechul (as umma Choi Siwon)  
>- Choi Kyuhyun (as Choi Siwon's younger brother)<strong>

**- Choi Minho (as Choi Siwon's cousin)  
>Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)<strong>

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Siwon tertawa-tawa. Wajahnya merah karena mabuk. Secangkir minuman keras paling mahal di dunia –"Flawless" Christmas Cocktail– dinikmatinya perlahan setelah menegak berbotol-botol Old Rum berusia 30 tahun. Wajah Siwon menyiratkan ekspresi seakan meminum minuman dari surga –bahagia sekali. Badannya terasa hangat. Pikirannya segar. Alunan musik beat yang dihentakkan DJ membuat Siwon bersemangat. Dentingan 'cheers!' disusul dengan suara gelas beradu terdengar meriah. Ditambah dengan seorang perempuan berumur 24 tahun berambut pirang, berbadan sexy, dan berkulit tan terang yang sedang mencumbunya –yang Siwon ketahui bernama Michelle–, Siwon benar-benar merasa seperti di kahyangan.

"Hyung." sahut Choi Minho sambil menarik lengan kemeja biru Siwon. Minho menutup hidungnya –ia paling benci tempat-tempat seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, apa enaknya mencari hiburan di tempat berisik, penuh asap rokok dan bau alkohol, dan dengan yeoja yang menggelendot manja di lenganmu dengan tujuan dompetmu yang tebal.

"Hm?" tanya Siwon sambil menoleh.

"Ayo pulang, hyung. Ahjussi sama ahjumma menunggu di rumah. Mereka bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan." sahut Minho sambil kembali menarik kemeja Siwon.

Siwon tertawa layaknya orang mabuk. "Look, Michelle, I want to introduce you to my beloved cousin, Choi Minho!" sahut Siwon keras sambil merangkul Minho.

'Michelle' tersenyum sambil mengelus dagu tajam Siwon. Matanya berkilat senang. Tubuhnya yang berwarna tan dipamerkan oleh two piece yang hanya menutupi dada dan bagian pribadinya bergetar –karena ia terkikik. Ia lalu naik merangkak ke atas meja bar dan mendekati Minho dengan gerakan menggoda. Minho mengernyit jijik. Ia yakin, wanita ini sama seperti wanita-wanita klub malam lainnya –mengincar dompet tebal Siwon. Kemudian 'Michelle' mengulurkan tangannya yang berkuku panjang dan runcing.

"Nice to meet you, Minhhoo," desah 'Michelle'.

Minho hanya tersenyum paksa. 'Michelle' manyun karena diacuhkan. Ia pun protes ke Siwon. "I thought Asian people was nice and warm."

Siwon hanya tertawa.

Minho tidak tahan lagi. Disambarnya dompet dan i-Phone Siwon dari meja bar, lalu ditariknya sepupu yang berusia lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu. Siwon seketika limbung –tubuhnya belum siap untuk gerakan tiba-tiba. Minho menyeret Siwon keluar club. Siwon pasrah saja.

"Masuk hyung." sahut Minho tajam sambil melirik Montegue Blue BMW 335D-nya.

"Arra, arra. Kau galak sekali sih?" jawab Siwon sambil masuk ke mobil Minho. Kepalanya sakit. Mendadak, Siwon merasa sesuatu dari lambungnya naik ke tenggorokan dan berusaha menyembur lewat mulut. Siwon membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan coba-coba muntah di dalam sini." sahut Minho pedas sambil menyalakan mesin. Siwon hanya diam –berusaha menelan 'sesuatu' itu.

Dan tidak ada yang berbicara hingga Minho dan Siwon sampai di rumah mewah Siwon di distrik Columbia.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di car port rumah Siwon, Minho langsung keluar dari mobil. Tidak dipedulikannya Siwon yang setengah mati berusaha berdiri dan berjalan dengan benar.

Oops. Ternyata orangtua Siwon sudah menunggu kepulangan Siwon diruang tamu. Minho langsung naik ke atas, dan orangtua Siwon mengarahkan pandangan tajam ke arah Siwon. Umma Siwon –Choi (Kim) Heechul pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air.

Choi Hangeng menatap anak tertuanya tajam sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Bagus. Pulang dalam keadaan mabuk lagi, eh?"

Siwon tertawa. Ucapan appa-nya terdengar sangat lucu saat ini. "Aku tidak mabuk, appa. Lihat, aku masih bisa berjalan lurus." bantah Siwon sambil mendekati sofa dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Ugh." gerutu Siwon pelan sambil menghempaskan pantatnya ke sebuah sofa single. Seharusnya ia tidak meminum Old Rum terlalu banyak. Kepalanya serasa mau meledak sekarang.

"Berapa juta dollar lagi yang kau habiskan untuk minuman keras, hah?" tanya Hangeng. Hangeng sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan anaknya yang paling tua ini. Kenapa ia suka sekali mabuk-mabukkan? Sepertinya Siwon sudah mulai kecanduan minuman beralkohol. Setiap malam ia akan berkeliling di kota padat Washington untuk mencari minuman baru.

Siwon diam. Perlahan ia mulai sadar. Ia lalu mengernyit. Kepalanya sakit.

"Minumlah." Umma Siwon muncul dari dapur dan meletakkan segelas air di depan Siwon. Dengan cepat, Siwon menyambar dan menegak gelas itu. Uf. Lebih baik.

Heechul menghela nafas. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah suaminya.

"Kau tahu, appa menyesal membiarkanmu menyentuh rak wine appa sebelum 18 tahun. Kau tidak bisa bertanggung jawab!" hardik Hangeng tegas.

"Berapa puluh tahun lagi kau akan wisuda, hah? Mau kau anggurkan berapa lama lagi kuliahmu? George Washington University itu mahal, Siwon!" lanjut Hangeng geram. Ia sudah berupaya sebaik mungkin menuruti kemauan anaknya untuk menyekolahkannya di GWU. Untung Hangeng adalah seseorang yang cukup berada, sehingga tidak sulit baginya menanggung biaya GWU yang mahal sekali. Siwon sejak kecil ingin menjadi seorang forensik, maka itu ia mengambil jurusan Crime Scene Investigation.

Hangeng semakin kesal ketika anaknya tidak menjawab –malah menunduk sambil memainkan kakinya gelisah. Namja berusia 46 tahun itu lalu menarik kerah kemeja Siwon kasar dan menampar wajah Siwon kasar.

"Hangeng!" jerit Heechul panik. Sekesal-kesalnya Hangeng pada Siwon, semarah-marahnya Hangeng pada kelakuan Siwon, ia tidak pernah memukul wajah Siwon. Paling jauh hanya membentak atau memberi Siwon hukuman. Heechul berdiri, kemudian menarik tangan Hangeng yang seperti siap menampar Siwon lagi.

Siwon diam. Sakit memang ketika appa-nya memukulnya. Setitik darah muncul di pinggir bibirnya.

Hangeng menepis tangan Heechul sambil terengah-engah. Amarahnya benar-benar sulit ia kendalikan. Hatinya sakit. "Kemas bajumu. Kau benar-benar harus aku rehabilitasi!" sahut Hangeng keras. Heechul tersentak. Siwon melotot dengan tatapan horror pada appa-nya. Rehabilitasi?

PLAK!

Hangeng kembali memukul Siwon. "Apa lagi? Masuk ke kamarmu! Kau harus sudah siap besok!" raung Hangeng marah.

Siwon menunduk. Ia tidak ingin melawan ayahnya saat ini. Ayahnya sudah tua –terlebih ia punya penyakit jantung. Siwon pasrah. Biarlah. Lagipula, ini memang salahnya. Siwon berjalan menuju anak tangga, lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah umma dan appanya dan mengangguk kecil. "Selamat malam, umma, appa."

Kemudian sosok Siwon menghilang di atas tangga.

.

.

.

"HOEK! HUEK!"

Minho menghela nafas. Suara muntahan Siwon terdengar sampai ke kamarnya. Pasti Siwon hangover. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Minho turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu. "Ahjumma.." sahut Minho pelan melihat sosok Heechul di ambang pintunya.

"Kau sudah siap untuk mengantar Siwon, Minho?" tanya Heechul dengan suara serak. Ah. Heechul pasti menangis semalaman. Matanya merah dan bengkak, juga sembap. Bibir dan wajahnya pucat.

"Nee, aku sudah siap. Aku siapkan mobil dulu ya, umma."

Setelah melemparkan senyum manis pada bibinya, Minho kemudian turun.

.

.

.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku pergi?" tanya Siwon.

Minho diam –ia pura-pura fokus menyetir.

"Minho." panggil Siwon.

Minho masih tidak mau menjawab.

"MINHO!" teriak Siwon.

"Seperti yang dikatakan ahjussi semalam. Rehabilitasi." jawab Minho tenang.

"Brengsek!" sungut Siwon sambil menendang dashboard mobil Minho. Siwon benar-benar marah. Ia kesal kepada semua orang. 'Hei, apa mabuk-mabukkan itu salah? Tidak kan? Appa juga pernah melakukannya –sering malah. Lalu kenapa aku dimarahi sampai dibawa rehabilitasi? Aku bukan pecandu alkohol!' pikir Siwon naif.

"Perhatikan kelakuanmu, hyung!" ujar Minho kesal. Siwon mendengus.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama 5 menit. Kemudian –

"Berhenti, Minho." suruh Siwon.

"Hyung mau apa?"

"Pinggirkan mobilmu, Choi Minho!"

Minho melambatkan laju mobilnya ketika Siwon membuka jendela mobilnya. Minho melirik Siwon yang sedang menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar –dan Minho melotot. Mobil itu Minho berhentikan tiba-tiba sehingga menghasilkan suara decitan ban yang lumayan kencang.

Siwon buru-buru keluar dari mobil. Pintu mobil ia biarkan terbuka. Setengah terhuyung dan membungkuk, Siwon membekap mulutnya dan kemudian memuntahkan isi perutnya di pinggir jalan.

"Euw. Gross." komentar Minho jijik seraya memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

**1 am, Florida.**

Minho memarkirkan mobilnya di belakang sebuah bar bergaya Hawaii. Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya melihat suasana tempat 'rehabilitasi' itu.

"Ini? Lebih kelihatan seperti sebuah restoran daripada sebuah tempat untuk menyembuhkan 'ketergantunganku'." sahut Siwon dengan nada mengejek sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'ketergantunganku'.

Minho mengacuhkannya –seperti yang sudah sering dilakukannya kalau Siwon mulai marah-marah dan menggerutu karena alkohol. Siwon membuka seatbeltnya kasar. Segera ia menyusul Minho yang menguap karena kelelahan menyetir.

Pasir putih nan lembut masuk menyapu permukaan kaki Siwon. Siwon bergidik, menunduk, dan menendang pasir itu kencang.

"Hai, Siwon hyung, Minho-ah!" lambai seorang namja berambut Brunette di depan bar.

Siwon mendongak. Lho?

"K-Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

Dari jauh, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Ia tidak menghiraukan Minho yang masuk ke dalam bar. Kaki panjang Kyuhyun berlari mendekat ke arah Siwon. Dipeluknya hyung satu-satunya itu dengan gemas dan senang.

Siwon melongo. "Siwoon hyuuuung, aku rinduuuu ~ " rengek Kyuhyun manja.

Siwon berkedip. "Hentikan, Kyu. Jangan sampai orang-orang salah persepsi melihatmu yang memelukku dengan mesra. Aku tidak mau ada yeoja cantik yang mengira aku gay."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Uuuh, dinginnya. Sudah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan dongsaeng-mu yang ganteng nan jenius ini, sikapmu malah begitu, hyung. Lagipula, mana ada orang jam segini."

Siwon akhirnya tersenyum, lalu diacaknya rambut dongsaeng-nya itu gemas. Tidak pernah disangka Siwon, ternyata adiknya ada disini selama ini. Mereka berdua berjalan pelan di atas pasir putih yang cantik. "Kau ternyata bekerja dan tinggal disini ya?" tanya Siwon penasaran sambil melihat-lihat keseluruhan pantai itu. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ya. Biar kutebak. Hyung bermasalah dengan minuman keras lagi. Kali ini apa hyung? Membakar diskotik atau menghamili anak orang?" tanya Kyuhyun sadis sambil merangkul Siwon.

Siwon melotot, lalu dipukulnya kepala Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Tidak baik berburuk sangka pada namja tampan. Dosa." sahut Siwon tidak terima sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bercanda, hyung. Hyung juga tidak boleh fitnah loh. Dosa!"

"Heh, maksudmu?"

"Memangnya hyung tampan?"

Siwon mendelik. Dongsaengnya ini.. Mulutnya masih tetap usil. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau mengelola bar?" tanya Siwon. Ia menunduk dan menendang sebuah rumah keong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku memang mengelola bar, hyung. Tapi bar itu bukan punyaku."

Heh? "Lalu?"

"Sandbar Naple itu punya pacarku, namanya Lee Sungmin. Hei, hyung harus lihat dia! Dia cantik sekali, hyung. Manis! Aku jamin, semua namja akan bertekuk lutut di depan tampang aegyo-nya!" sahut Kyuhyun semangat. Kelihatan sekali kalau Kyuhyun ingin membanggakan yeojachingu-nya. Siwon tersenyum.

"Ah. Ada ya, yeoja yang mau sama kamu? Kasihan sekali dia." ujar Siwon usil.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun cemberut sambil memukul pundak hyung-nya.

Siwon berhenti melangkah, lalu ia melepas rangkulannya di pundak Kyuhyun. Duh. Rasa mual itu datang lagi. Siwon kemudian menunduk. Ia tergugu –ingin muntah tapi tidak ada yang keluar.

"Hangover, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Siwon mengangguk.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Siwon tidak menjawab.

Kyuhyun panik. "Ayo hyung, kau harus istirahat." sahut Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan Siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon mengerjap. Hoh, masih gelap. Kepala Siwon serasa dihantam dengan linggis ketika kupingnya berdenging saat ia terduduk. Uh, sial. Coba saja Kyuhyun mau memberinya aspirin. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Kyuhyun bilang, akan berbahaya meminumkan obat ke seseorang yang darahnya baru saja diikat oleh molekul alkohol. Siwon mencibir. Ia lalu menoleh dan melihat jam digital yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 02:07

Suara deburan ombak lembut sampai di telinga Siwon. Siwon memejamkan mata. Entah bagaimana, suara hantaman air lembut itu membuatnya rileks. Mungkin ia akan merasa lebih baik kalau menenangkan diri di tepi laut yang hening. Heh, good idea.

.

.

.

Langkah Siwon terseok. Kepalanya memang masih pusing, namun Siwon merasa lebih segar. Angin malam pantai yang dingin meniup rambutnya. Seketika ia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Tiba-tiba, seekor anjing Siberian Husky berbulu abu-abu dengan belang putih mengikutinya disampingnya. Siwon tertawa. "Halo, anjing manis! Dimana majikanmu?" tanya Siwon pelan sambil mengelus lembut kepala anjing itu.

GUK!  
>Dua detik kemudian, anjing itu berlari mendekati seseorang yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di tepi pantai. Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu ia putuskan untuk mendekatinya. Adakah orang normal yang mau repot-repot membaca buku di pantai pada pagi buta?<p>

Sekitar 10 langkah lagi, Siwon bisa mendekati orang itu.

Namun langkah Siwon terhenti –dan ia terpana.

Seorang yeoja dengan balutan cardigan putih yang serius membaca buku berbayang di mata Siwon. Ia duduk bersila di atas pasir, sehingga beberapa bulir putih itu tampak menempel di paha putihnya yang mulus. Matanya terpaku lurus pada buku putih yang dibacanya –dengan bantuan kacamata kotak yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dan sehitam arang tertiup angin dengan lembut. Pancaran sinar bulan yang putih dan terang membantu Siwon menelusuri wajah yeoja itu.

Tubuhnya putih –cenderung pucat. Tangannya kecil. Di kuping kirinya ada 2 tindikan –Siwon melihatnya dengan jelas karena batu permata itu memamerkan kilatan putih nan mahalnya di bawah sinar bulan. Bola matanya coklat. Bibirnya tipis dan berwarna merah. Hidungnya agak mancung. Pipinya gembil dan bulat –chubby– dihiasi dengan rona merah.

Rasa mual yang bersarang di perut Siwon menghilang. Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang. Mukanya memanas. Hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di benak Siwon melihat yeoja ini –CANTIK!  
>Dan jantung Siwon semakin berdetak tidak normal ketika yeoja itu mengelus kepala anjing di sebelah kirinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum, mencium pucuk hidung anjing Russia itu, kemudian mendongak –ketika yeoja itu merasa ia melihat sekelebat sosok yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh darinya.<p>

Poni yeoja putih itu jatuh di depan matanya. Seraya menyibak poninya, yeoja itu memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Siwon. Dan, percayalah. Siwon menahan nafas melihat kecantikan yeoja itu. Jantungnya benar-benar sudah meledak sekarang –dan itu membuat tubuhnya lemas, ditambah senyuman maut yeoja itu yang menambah rasa panas yang sudah terlebih dulu menatap di wajah Siwon.

Oh Tuhan. Orang-orang diluar sana memang benar –malaikat memang kadang kita temukan di tempat yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

**A/N : Annnyeong readers ~ Another SiBum fic ^^ *dihajar karna numpuk fanfic***

**Bagus kah? ^^**

**Ini baru prolog.. Jadi, mau diteruskan atau tidak?**

**Kalau tanggapannya tidak terlalu bagus, fic ini langsung berubah menjadi 'complete' ^^**

**Itu semua terserah anda ^^  
>Mind to review?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belong to their self, and 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fanfic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!

Cast : - Choi Siwon

- Kim Kibum

- Choi Hangeng (as appa Choi Siwon)

- Choi (Kim) Heechul (as umma Choi Siwon)  
>- Choi Kyuhyun (as Choi Siwon's younger brother)<p>

- Choi Minho (as Choi Siwon's cousin)  
>Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)<p>

Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!  
>.<p>

.

.

Chapter 1 : A Girl Under The Moon

Siwon menarik nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Oke, tenanglah. Kau tidak boleh gugup. Wanita itu makhluk yang sensitif. Mereka bisa mencium bau ketidak-tenanganmu. Hey, tegapkan badanmu! Mantapkan langkahmu! Sementara Siwon sibuk memarahi dirinya sendiri agar bersikap cool, anjing Siberian Husky tadi kembali mendekati Siwon dan menggigit-gigiti ujung celana jeans birunya.

"Aduh!" pekik Siwon ketika ternyata anjing berbulu tebal itu tidak hanya menggigit jeans-nya –namun juga sebagian kulit kakinya.

GUK!

"Ichirooo ~ " panggil yeoja itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan. Siwon yakin, pasti bukan dia yang dipanggil –mungkin anjing yang tadi menggigitinya ini. Tapi anehnya, jantung Siwon berpacu cepat. Siwon merasa, lambaian tangan itu ditujukan untuknya, padahal bukan namanya yang dipanggil.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Malaikat itu sedang memanggilnya. Ah, cinta memang aneh. Lihat saja Siwon yang sudah mabuk akan pesona yang dipancarkan yeoja putih pucat itu.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya. Dada Siwon berdentum-dentum.

Dalam lima langkah, Siwon sekarang sudah berdiri disamping yeoja –yang Siwon yakini adalah reinkarnasi salah satu penghuni langit– itu. Ia tebar senyumnya yang sering menjerat hati banyak yeoja. Anjing salju yang tadi menggigit kakinya sadis sekarang berjalan ke sisi kanan perempuan berbibir plum itu.

Yeoja itu mendongak ke arah Siwon dan tersenyum. Dibawah sinar bulan sebagai satu-satunya penerangan, Siwon semakin terpana. Wajah yeoja itu bersih dan mulus –tanpa noda. Kedua kelereng matanya jernih di balik bingkai kacamatanya–meski Siwon melihat sebuah guratan sedih yang sedikit berbayang. Alisnya bagus –sedikit tebal dan tajam. Dagunya kecil. Dan, astaga, pipi yang chubby–bulat penuh itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Pipi itu membuat wajahnya yang kecil menjadi manis. Ditambah dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang terjuntai lemas di samping sisi wajahnya, yeoja itu benar-benar kelihatan seperti remaja polos berusia 19 tahun.

Siwon tidak sadar kalau ia menahan nafasnya –lagi–.

"I'm really sorry. Did he hurt you?" tanya yeoja itu sambil mengelus kepala anjing yang duduk disebelahnya.

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Not really." jawab Siwon singkat. Otaknya tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Pikirannya blank –dibius pesona anggun dari yeoja itu.

"Bad boy!" sahut yeoja itu pelan ke arah anjing yang bernama Ichiro itu. Anjing itu tertunduk sedih. Sorot matanya menatap takut yeoja bidadari di sebelahnya. "Ung ~ "

Siwon tertawa. Manis sekali. "Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Nope." Yeoja itu lalu menggeser tubuhnya –seolah-olah ia sedang duduk di sofa dan ingin berbagi tempat duduknya. Pasir kembali menempel di kaos putih –yang sedikit menampilkan tubuh berlekuknya.

Cring.

He?

Yeoja itu tersenyum minta maaf sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya. "Sorry. This is pretty noisy." Siwon melirik pergelangan kaki yeoja yang –bisa dibilang– kecil itu. Terlingkar sebuah ankle putih dengan dua bell yang saling berbenturan dan menimbulkan gemerincing yang cukup keras.

Siwon tersenyum maklum. Ia lalu mendongak –dan detik itu juga, pandangan mata Siwon menabrak pandangan mata seorang perempuan. Dunia Siwon seolah tersedot ke dalamnya. Tubuhnya lemas. Siwon berkedip. Jantungnya semakin tidak karuan. Oh, ampun. Siwon pikir jantungnya perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit sesegera mungkin –siapa tahu mereka punya donor jantung yang bagus supaya jantungnya tidak sering berdebar-debar lagi. Aish. Naifnya Siwon.

Siwon berdeham. Yeoja itu tertawa kecil. Siwon tersenyum. Ditelinganya, suara tawa yeoja itu seperti suara nyanyian Siren. Manis, lembut, dan memambukkan. Mata yeoja itu menyipit ketika ia tertawa. "Nee.." sahut yeoja itu –tidak sadar.

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nee?

Mencoba menjahili yeoja itu, Siwon tiba-tiba bangun dan berdiri dengan tegapnya –membuat yeoja itu berkedip bingung. Siwon lalu mundur dua langkah dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya, seolah memberi hormat. "Annyeong haseyo! Choi Siwon imnida!" sahut Siwon.

Yeoja itu berkedip surprise. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar –menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan rapinya. "Annyeong haseyo! Joneun Kim Kibum imnida!" sahut gadis itu senang. Siwon menyeringai. Apakah gadis itu sudah terpikat atas ketampanan dan kegagahan Siwon?

Siwon mendongak, kemudian meluncur dengan cepat di atas pasir –layaknya orang berselancar– dan kembali duduk di samping kiri yeoja yang bernama Kibum itu. Beberapa pasir berterbangan ke telapak kaki Kibum, dan Kibum tertawa geli. Siwon tertawa.

"Yah! Kau ini." Kibum memukul lengan Siwon pelan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa, Nona?" tanya Siwon sambil menggeser tubuhnya. Kibum tidak sadar dengan gerakan 'berbahaya' Siwon. Siwon berteriak senang dalam hati.

"Membaca buku," jawab Kibum tenang.

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak baik membaca malam-malam, Nona, apalagi dengan penerangan yang minim seperti ini."

Kibum mendengus sebelum tersenyum sekilas. "Aku baik-baik saja. Bulan adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dia tidak akan mungkin menyakitiku."

Kedua alis Siwon terangkat mendengar jawaban Kibum yang cukup aneh. "Maksudmu?"

Kibum tersenyum, kemudian ia melepas kacamata dan menutup bukunya. Ia kemudian mendongak ke arah benda bulat yang menguasai langit malam –bulan– membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos bebas. Siwon diam-diam mereguk ludah.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa bulan itu sangat cantik? Penguasa malam yang berdiri kokoh di balik mega. Yang tidak terkalahkan sampai fajar menjelang." sahut Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke atas –seolah benar-benar ingin menggapai sang mentari malam.

Siwon mengernyit. "Bulan memang hebat, tapi ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau matahari mulai berdiri di singgasananya kan?"

Kibum tersentak setelah mendengar jawaban Siwon. Ia mengerjapkan matanya seperti orang shock. Lalu ia menunduk dan menurunkan tangannya. Kibum menelan ludahnya dan tertawa gugup. "Lupakan. Sepertinya aku meracau." sahut Kibum sambil kembali memakai kacamata dan membuka bukunya.

Siwon semakin heran. Ia putuskan untuk mengalihkan topik. "Kau baca buku apa sih? Tebal sekali."

Kibum menutup buku itu untuk memperlihatkan cover-nya pada Siwon.

"Beautiful boy? Buku tentang apa itu?" tanya Siwon heran.

Kibum tersenyum. "Ini buku yang menceritakan perjalanan seorang ayah untuk membebaskan anak lelakinya dari jeratan narkoba."

Siwon mengangguk. "Hidup ternyata punya banyak cerita ya.."

Tanpa Siwon sadari, Kibum meliriknya dengan tatapan sedikit kesal ketika Siwon mengucapkan itu. Ia mendengus, kemudian menutup bukunya. Kemudian ia berdeham.

"Wae, Ki –"

Ucapan Siwon terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara aneh.

Grosak.

Brak!

PRANG!

"Astaga!" Spontan, Siwon berlari panik ke arah bar. Tapak kakinya yang berat menimbulkan suara besar ketika berlari memasuki lantai kayu bar ditepi laut itu.

Dan, jauh di belakang Siwon, Kibum tersenyum aneh.

Sebotol kaca berisi jus jeruk tumpah di lantai. Jus jeruk ditambah pulp-nya tergenang di lantai dan merembes. Siwon terbelalak ketika dilihatnya Ichiro –anjing peliharaan Kibum, sepertinya–ada di atas salah satu meja. Anjing itu mengibaskan ekornya marah. Kalau tadi tatapan mata anjing itu ramah dan berbahaya, sekarang mata itu memicing dan berkilat berbahaya. Ichiro menggeram seperti serigala ketika Siwon mendekat –membuat Siwon takut dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"I-ichiro," panggil Siwon pelan sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Ia ingin mengelus anjing itu untuk menunjukkan dirinya tidak berbahaya dan tidak akan menyakitinya. Namun, anjing itu malah menggeram semakin keras, dan memamerkan giginya yang runcing dan putih –senjata yang siap menyobek kulit. Siwon ragu. Ia putuskan untuk memanggil Kibum –siapa tahu ia bisa mengendalikannya. Siwon kemudian berlari keluar –tidak peduli seandainya anjing itu mengejarnya.

"Ki –"

Tidak ada orang di pantai itu. Hanya semilir angin dingin pagi buta yang dingin dengan desis-nya yang menyambung ucapan Siwon. Ombak bergulung lembut di tepi pantai. Siwon turun dari anak tangga perlahan. Bulan masih setia menemani langit yang hitam pekat, tapi.. Sinarnya mulai redup.

Kaki Siwon mulai menjejak di pasir. "Kibum!" panggilnya. Sepi.

"Kibum!" panggilnya lagi. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

BRAK!

Siwon terkesiap. Setengah berlari, ia melesat ke dalam bar. Dan mata Siwon menyapu kegelapan. Tidak ada apapun yang ganjil di ruangan tertutup tanpa pintu itu. Tidak ada Ichiro –anjing setengah serigala yang tadi ada di atas meja. Tidak ada barang yang aneh atau tidak pada tempatnya. Tidak ada yang rusak.

Dan mendadak, Siwon merasa pusing. Sekelilingnya menjadi berwarna hitam pekat. Ia pingsan.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja manis berambut sepanjang bahu memasuki kamar Siwon sambil membawa nampan berisi air putih. Siwon mengerjap. Kepalanya pusing.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya yeoja itu lembut sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Siwon mengernyit mendengar gadis ini bertanya dalam bahasa Korea. "Nugu?" tanya Siwon. Ugh. Tenggorokannya sakit.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, Siwon. Maaf kalau sebelumnya kita harus bertemu dalam suasana seperti ini," jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Sungmin noona. Maaf, maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sopan." sahut Siwon sambil mendudukan dirinya. Seketika ia meringis ketika sebelah kepalanya sakit.

"A-ah, tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi." Sungmin tergagap ketika Siwon meringis. Namja ini kelihatan sangat kesakitan. "Minum ini. Tegak sekaligus." sahut Sungmin sambil menyodorkan dua buah obat dan segelas air yang tadi dibawanya.

Siwon patuh. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur setelah meminum obat. Perutnya bergolak.

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Kau tidur lagi saja. Kalau sudah bangun, keluar ya, kau harus makan," kata Sungmin lembut.

"Nee." jawab Siwon lemah sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan kembali ia bertemu kegelapan.

.

.

.

"HYUNG! SIWON HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kesabarannya sudah habis tak bersisa. Sejak tadi siang, Siwon selalu melamun di balkon dan memandang ke arah laut. Sudah erkali-kali Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon, tapi hyung-nya itu tidak menjawab. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pasrah ketika teriakannya juga tidak direspon oleh Siwon.

"Hyung. Ayo makan." sahut Kyuhyun sambil menarik kaos putih Siwon. Siwon tersentak kaget. "A-ada apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Hyung belum makan apapun dari kemarin malam. Sekarang hyung harus makan. Minnie sudah memasak sesuatu untuk hyung."

"Nanti saja, Kyu. Kau bukannya ada pekerjaan?"

"Hyung pikir bar ini seperti bar-bar yang ada di kota? Tidak, hyung. Hyung tidak akan menemukan pelayan-pelayan yang membawa nampan dan mengedarkan sampanye." Kyuhyun makin cemberut.

Siwon tertawa pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Ayo, hyung. Hyung tidak boleh pingsan di depan bar seperti semalam." sahut Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini sambil menarik tangan Siwon.

"Oke, oke!" Siwon menurut, namun matanya melirik ke arah pantai berpasir putih itu –mencari sosok seorang. Ia mendesah kecewa ketika yang dicarinya tidak ada. Mimpi kah ia semalam?

Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Siwon juga menghela nafas. Keadaan Siwon sedikit aneh. Ketika baru saja bangun, Siwon langsung meminta satu gelas Margarita. Benar-benar sudah gila. Terang saja Kyuhyun menolak. Biasanya Siwon ngotot kalau sudah ditolak –seperti yang dibilang Minho, sepupunya–, tapi kali ini, Siwon hanya diam. Ia menunduk, bengong seharian, tidak mau makan, tidak dengar ketika dipanggil, dan hanya tersenyum pelan menanggapi ucapannya. Gejala depresi kah? Karena kecanduan alkohol? Tapi kalau memang benar-benar sudah kecanduan alkohol, pasti Siwon akan mengamuk kan, kalau permintaannya tidak dipenuhi? Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Noona." panggil Siwon.

"Eum?" jawab Sungmin cuek sambil mengelap cangkir dan gelas bir.

"Noona tahu seseorang bernama Kim Kibum disekitar sini?" tanya Siwon.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Siwon yang berdiri di depan meja kasir. "Kim Kibum? Perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Perempuan, noona."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit barnya –mencoba mengingat, apakah ia tahu atau mengenal perempuan bernama Kim Kibum. Bibirnya mengerucut –lucu. Namun akhirnya, Sungmin menggeleng seraya melanjutkan aktivitasnya –mengatur rapi gelas-gelas bir. "Aku tidak tahu, Siwon. Aku bahkan baru mendengar namanya." lanjut Sungmin.

Mata Siwon membulat mendengarnya. Masa sih? "Apa dia orang baru, ya?" gumam Siwon.

"Tidak mungkin. Kalau orang baru, aku pasti tahu. Begini-begini, aku cukup tahu dan kenal orang-orang di sekitar sini. Memangnya kenapa sih? Kelihatannya kau penasaran sekali dengannya, hem?" goda Sungmin sambil mengerling jahil.

Siwon tertawa –salah tingkah. "Ani. Gomawo noona."

Sungmin tertawa melihat Siwon malu. "Nee, cheonma Siwon. Oh ya, boleh aku minta tolong?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelap meja bar.

"Mm?"

"Tolong matikan lampu di depan. Sebentar lagi kita tutup."

Siwon seperti mendapat ide. "Arra, noona, nanti aku matikan."

"Gomawo, Siwonnie." lanjut Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Siwon termangu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di posisi seperti ini. Setelah mematikan lampu seperti yang sudah disuruh Sungmin noona, Siwon berdiri di balkon dengan satu tangan yang menyangga dagunya dan menatap hamparan laut putih. Entah apa yang ia tunggu –Siwon sendiri juga tidak tahu. Seandainya ia bisa menenggak satu gelas minuman keras, mungkin ia tidak hanya diam seperti ini.

Siwon menguap. Capek. Matanya sayu. Ia keluarkan i-Phone hitam dari saku kemej lengan pendeknya. Jam 01:56.

'Masih mau menunggu, Siwon?' tanya suara kecil di hati Siwon. Siwon mengangguk, seolah menjawab pertanyaan hatinya sendiri.

Dan sebuah suara yang tidak asing membuat Siwon bersemangat– tubuhnya seolah segar lagi.

GUK! GUK!

"Ichiroo ~ "

.

.

.

TBC

Review Reply :

Choikyuhae : Hiaahahaa, gomawo, Kyuhae-ssi ^^ Mind to review again? :D

kim yoon chan : Ini udah lanjut ^^Mind to review again? :D

yolyol§ : Yap, bidadari itu Kibum ^^ Mind to review again? :D

rikha-chan : Review-mu masuk kok, Rikha-chan ^^ Ini udah lanjut ~ Mind to review again? :D

Ichigobumchan : Iya, iya, betul! *semangat* Iya dong, umma kan punya killer smile *peluk Kibum* ^^ Mind to review again? :D

winda1004 : Ini udah lanjut ~ Mind to review again? :D

Nobi Ururi : Terharu baca review chingu *lebay* Jangaaaaan, Kibum umma cuma punya Siwon appa! 3 Mind to review again? :D

Seo Shin Young : Welcome, Young-eonni! *SKSD* -3- Iyak, betul! Killer smile umma emang membawa maut! *eh?* Mind to review again? :D

Myblackfairy : Halooo, haloo ^^ Tindikan bukan berarti cewek nakal lho ~ ^^ Mind to review again? :D

Princess kyumin : Like it? Ahha, gomawo ^o^ Mind to review again? :D

Lee HyoJoon§ : Hehehe ~ ^^ Iyap, itu umma! #plak!

Mind to review again? :D

Viivii-ken§ : Annyeong Viivii-ah *bales lambai-lambai* ^^ Makasih udah mau mampir ~ Aku ngakak baca review-mu ^o^ Omo, spesialis penggambaran cewek cewek perfect? O.o Yang mana? Uri Kibum ato 'Michelle'? XD Mind to review again? :D

AngelFishy males login : Hahaha ^^ Mind to review again? :D

nanalee : Iya, dia yeoja beneran kok, hehe XD Nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya Hyo kasih tau ^^ Mind to review again? :D

minwoo619 : Ini udah lanjut ~ ^^ Mind to review again? :D

zakurafrezee§ : Haha, semoga chingu seneng ^^ Mind to review again? :D

wonniebummie : Iya, itu Kibum ^^ Mind to review again? :D

iruma-chan : Ini udah lanjut ya ~ ^^ Mind to review again? :D

sweet haehyuk : Hahahaha, betul! XD Ini udah update loh ~ ^^ Mind to review again? :D

stevanie7227§ : Tau tuh, dasar si appa -3- Iya, banget! Betul itu! Sama kayak author yang kalo nangis jelek *tambah jelek maksudnya #jleb! Mind to review again? :D

Kim ji yoen : Ini udah update kilat ^^ Mind to review again? :D

Snowysmiles§ : Mwo? Gomawo ~ ^^ *author malu-malu Kibum #plak! Mind to review again? :D

yuukiheaven : Nae, gwaenchana chingu ^^ Bummpa itu seorang namja yang senyumnya maut *plak! Mind to review again? :D

**A/N : Annyeong readerdeul! Terima kasih sekali untuk review-reviewnya, ternyata lebih daripada yang Hyo duga, padahal sempet pesimis, hehe ^^ ~ **

**Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih, update SUPER kilat :D**

**Fanfic kedua yang updatenya enggak sampe sehari, hoho ^3^**

**Semoga readerdeul puas ~ ^^**

**So, continue or discontinue?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belong to their self. And 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**- Choi Kyuhyun (as Choi Siwon's younger brother)**

**- Choi Minho (as Choi Siwon's cousin)**

**- Lee Sungmin (as Choi Kyuhyun's girlfriend)**

**Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : The Same Girl Under The Moon**

Siwon terperangah. Itu gadis kemarin! Kibum! Ya! Tidak salah lagi! Walau baru sekali bertemu, mukanya sama sekali tidak asing bagi Siwon –jelas saja. Bisakah Siwon melupakannya, sementara Kibum berlari-lari dalam pikirannya seharian?

Hoho, jelas tidak.

Dengan semangat yang meluap-luap, Siwon turun meninggalkan balkon bar dan pergi menuruni tangga. Sensasi yang tidak asing dirasakan Siwon ketika pasir-pasir kecil diinjak oleh telapak kakinya. Ia meringis dan berjalan perlahan.

Kibum duduk membelakangi Siwon, sehingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Siwon. Oh, Tuhan. Dari belakang saja, Kibum terlihat cantik sekali. Angin laut menerbangkan rambut sehitam arangnya dari sebelah kanan. Membuat leher putih dan jenjangnya terpampang jelas. Siwon tersenyum malu. Wajahnya memanas.

Dari balik bahu kecil Kibum, samar-samar Siwon melihat Ichiro sedang duduk dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ekspresi anjing itu manis.

Kibum menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi pandangan dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Diselipkannya helaian rambut itu ke belakang kuping kanannya. Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang. Makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu memang cantik. Cheonsa. Malaikat.

"Kau yakin mau dengar, hem?" tanya Kibum ke Ichiro seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya –mencium pucuk hidung anjing salju itu. Debar jantung Siwon menggila ketika Kibum tertawa kecil. Ada apa dengannya?

Siwon mempercepat langkahnya dan berlutut di belakang Kibum. Ichiro sedikit memiringkan kepalanya melihat Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan meraba kedua lengan atas putih Kibum –mencoba membuat yeoja itu merinding. Dasar jahil.

Alih-alih takut atau terkejut, yeoja itu –Kibum– malah menoleh ke belakang.

"Si –" ucapan Kibum terpotong ketika ia menyadari wajahnya dan wajah Siwon sangat dekat. Hidung mereka bahkan sudah saling bersentuhan. Kalau Siwon atau Kibum maju satu milimeter saja, pasti kedua bibir mereka sudah menempel. Siwon mereguk ludahnya melihat wajah Kibum yang putih dan lembut didepan kedua matanya. Mata Kibum melebar, bibirnya terbuka –terperangah. Wajah mereka berdua dipenuhi semburat pink dalam sekejap.

GUK!

Gonggongan Ichiro membuyarkan keheningan. Siwon dan Kibum tersentak. Siwon segera menarik tubuhnya, sementara Kibum cepat-cepat memutar kepalanya. Siwon tertawa kikuk. Kibum tertawa canggung. Mereka sibuk menentramkan detak jantung mereka yang berpacu tinggi sekali.

GUK! GUK!

Ichiro mengonggong lagi. Kibum tersenyum. Siwon kemudian berdiri dan duduk di depan Kibum. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Kibum yang cantik dalam balutan simple white dress. Kibum duduk bersila –membuat bawahan dress itu menutupi kaki putih jenjangnya sebatas lutut. Ankle putih itu masih setia melingkar di pergelangan kaki kiri Kibum. Di genggaman tangan kiri Kibum, ada sebuah harmonika kecil berwarna putih metal.

"Anything wrong with me, Siwon?" selidik Kibum ketika ia mendapati Siwon melihatnya intens.

"Aniyo. Just call me Wonnie, please." sahut Siwon sambil mendongak dan tersenyum.

Dada Kibum berdesir aneh melihat senyuman Siwon. 'Senyum yang manis. Menghipnotis..' batin Kibum. Kibum senang melihat lesung pipit Siwon yang muncul ketika namja itu tersenyum. Kibum suka ketika kedua ujung bibir merah dan tipis Siwon tertarik hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih nan rapinya.

"Alright, Wonnie." angguk Kibum pelan. Siwon tersenyum senang.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Siwon sambil melirik harmonika putih di tangan Kibum. Hei, Siwon baru menyadari, kalau semua atribut yang dikenakan Kibum berwarna putih. Apa jangan-jangan.. Kibum ini.. Hantu?

"Mau dengar aku memainkan ini?" tanya Kibum sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menaruh harmonika itu tepat di depan mulutnya. Siwon tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

Kibum ikut tersenyum, kemudian ditiupnya perlahan harmonika itu. Suara alunan lembut melodi instrumental –yang Siwon ketahui berjudul My Heart Will Go On– yang dilantunkan pelan oleh tiupan harmonika Kibum membuat Siwon terhanyut. Ia jarang sekali melihat dan mendengar seseorang yang memainkan harmonika.

Tapi ini..

Luar biasa!

Kibum memejamkan mata tepat ketika ia meniup harmonikanya. Kibum mencoba menghayati lagu. Dimulai dari tarikan nafas dari hidung, Kibum kemudian mem-pout-kan pipinya kecil dan meniup harmonikanya stabil. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di sisi belakang harmonika. Sesekali, digeseknya alat musik tiup itu perlahan ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan bibirnya. Terkadang, pipinya cekung untuk meraih beberapa nada rendah. Dan pengaturan nafas Kibum bagus. Sama sekali tidak ada nafas tersengal-sengal atau terburu-buru maupun tiupan nafas kencang yang membuat alunan melodi menjadi kacau dan berantakan.

Di beberapa nada tinggi, Kibum meniup harmonika itu kencang –namun stabil. Dan untuk sesaat, Siwon merasa ia sedang mendengarkan alat musik gesek –biola–, bukan harmonika. Sempurna.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya ketika melodi ritme indah yang dinyanyikan Kibum lewat harmonikanya berhenti. Ia lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dan bertepuk tangan –lumayan kencang. Mendengar tepuk tangan Siwon, Kibum membuka matanya dan tertawa kecil hingga matanya menyipit. Rona merah muda menjalar di pipi chubby yeoja itu. Baru pertama kali ada yang bertepuk tangan –memberikan apresiasinya untuk permainan Kibum. Kibum tertawa senang.

"Oh God.. Don't know what to say.. It's -it's.. Perfect!" sahut Siwon antusias–masih sambil bertepuk tangan. Kibum semakin bersemu.

Siwon tidak bohong. That was absolutely perfect! Belum pernah ia dengar sama sekali. Oh, Tuhan.. Terserahlah, mau yeoja ini hantu atau bukan. Siwon tidak peduli. Ia bahagia yeoja ini ada. Ia bahagia bisa duduk berdua dengan yeoja ini tanpa ada orang lain –sehingga mudah untuk Siwon, untuk berpikir bahwa yeoja ini adalah miliknya, seutuhnya. Ia tidak peduli, entah ini semu atau nyata. Yang penting, ruang kosong di hatinya perlahan terisi.

"Do you really think that's good?" tanya Kibum sambil memainkan ankle-nya –malu-malu.

"Uh-huh!" jawab Siwon singkat seraya tersenyum semakin lebar. "Can you play another song, so I can prove that you're absolutely a genius, lady?" goda Siwon sambil menyentuh tangan Kibum pelan. Kibum mendongak dan tersenyum –sedikit salah tingkah. Ia merasa tubuh Siwon yang tegap semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sejak kapan?

"You sure?" tanya Kibum.

"Yup! Perfectly sure!"

Kibum tersenyum seraya meraih harmonika dan mendekatkan ke mulutnya –lagi. Ia mendadak merasa semangat. Satu harapannya muncul. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk memainkan lagu You Raise Me Up –ingin berterima kasih pada Siwon. Sekali lagi, Siwon terbuai seraya memejamkan matanya. Dengan mata tertutup seperti ini, Siwon ragu kalau yang didengarnya itu tiupan mulut Kibum –mungkin ia akan mengangguk kalau ada yang bilang itu adalah sebuah permainan biola gesekan tangan Kibum.

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan dua detik ketika lagu itu selesai dalam melodi pelan yang sangat indah. Kibum mengulas senyum manis ketika dilihatnya mata Siwon terpejam dan namja itu tersenyum lembut ke arah langit –tepat ketika ia membuka matanya. Bukan salah Kibum kan, kalau ia berpikir bahwa Siwon menyukai hembusan angin tiupannya?

Siwon akhirnya menurunkan kepalanya. Kepalanya kini sejajar dengan kepala gadis di hadapannya. Kibum mengedikkan bahunya pelan. "Eum.. So?" tanya Kibum meminta pendapat.

Siwon menggeleng –membuat Kibum memasang raut wajah sedih.

Siwon menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Kibum dan mengangkat dagu Kibum. "Is it a song from heaven? Because it sounds really beautiful.." sahut Siwon sedikit hiperbola. Kibum yang mendengar itu menghela nafas lega. Ia menutup matanya –dan saat itu, dua butir air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya. Siwon berkedip. Apa ucapannya salah? Anehnya, Kibum menangis sambil.. Sambil tertawa pelan..

Siwon kemudian menyusupkan tangan kanannya di belakang leher Kibum dan mendorong Kibum mendekati tubuhnya. Entah kapan tubuh mereka berdekatan sedekat ini. Siwon kemudian memeluk Kibum –namun hanya sebatas leher mereka yang saling menempel.

"Gomawo.." sahut Kibum lirih. Dan Siwon merasakan setetes air hangat jatuh ke ceruk lehernya.

"Shh.. Uljima.." jawab Siwon sambil mengelus pelan rambut Kibum yang berbau mint.

Dan Kibum kembali meneteskan air mata –masih sambil tertawa pelan.

.

.

.

Siwon menghela nafas seraya tersenyum. Pagi –buta– ini benar-benar menyenangkan. One of the best moment in Siwon's life. Tubuhnya lelah. Pagi ini benar-benar berbeda dengan hari-hari Siwon kemarin. Biasanya pada pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, Siwon sudah bangun dan sedang muntah karena hangover di kamar mandi.

Sekarang beda.

Siwon tidak pernah menyangka. Hari ini ia akan duduk di pantai, dengan tangan kiri yang menopang berat tubuhnya, dan dengan tangan kanan yang sedang merangkul seorang bidadari. Yeoja cantik di sebelahnya –Kibum– sedari tadi tidak berhenti meniup harmonikanya. Kepalanya ia senderkan ke bahu Siwon.

Bulan berpendar terang –seolah tersenyum melihat yeoja dan namja yang seperti lovebird. Sang namja tampan menjulurkan kedua kakinya lurus ke depan, membiarkan air laut menyapu pelan permukaan kakinya. Sang yeoja cantik sedang meniup petikan lantunan dari nirwana, seraya duduk bersila dan dengan kepala yang menempel pada bahu sang namja –melantunkan melodi yang membumbung tinggi dan memantul di atas laut.

Tidak ada orang lain selain mereka.

Tidak ada yang membuka kedua bola mata saat itu selain mereka.

Tidak ada yang saling membalas melodi romantis satu sama lain –seperti Siwon yang ikut bernyanyi dalam hati mengikuti gesekan udara di harmonika Kibum.

Ah.

Pagi ini memang milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Siwon mengulas senyum manis. Senyum yang menyiratkan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan. Dielusnya pelan pundak Kibum yang belum mau melepaskan tempelan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu dari mulutnya.

Sudah cukup banyak juga melodi yang ditiupnya.

The Power of Love.

Kiss The Rain.

River Flows In You.

Love Story.

Forever (Stratovarius).

Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You.

Jujur, Siwon tersenyum mendengar lantunan lagu yang terakhir disebutnya itu. Bolehkah Siwon berharap?

Baru saat Kibum akan melanjutkan ke lagu lain, Siwon menghentikannya –dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kecil Kibum. "Aren't you tired?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap bola mata Kibum.

Kibum menatap Siwon polos sambil menggeleng pelan. Siwon tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut Kibum. Dada Kibum berdesir hangat.

Kibum menghela nafas. Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak capek. Tapi ia senang.. Malam ini luar biasa..

Kibum tidak bisa tidak tersenyum ketika Siwon menatapnya. Aneh. Dan ia menangis terharu ketika Siwon mengatakan kalau permainannya seperti lagu dari surga, saking senangnya.. Kibum malu setengah mati karena sudah menumpahkan air mata di depan Siwon, maka itu ia tidak berhenti meniup harmonika, supaya Siwon tidak bisa bertanya-tanya kepada Kibum. Kibum takut, entah apa yang akan diucapkannya. Kadang mulutnya memang tidak terkontrol.

Sampai pagi ini ia –

EOH, TUNGGU. PAGI?

Astaga! Kibum baru sadar kalau langit tidak hitam lagi, melainkan sudah hampir berwarna biru muda.

Kibum terkesiap. Secepat kilat, ia buru-buru berdiri dari rangkulan Siwon. Siwon menatap bingung Kibum.

"Kibum, kenapa?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang memakai flat shoes putih dengan terburu-buru.

"A-aku harus pergi." jawab Kibum dengan nada sedikit panik. Dilihatnya Ichiro sedang menunggunya di seberang –bersiap-siap lari bersamanya.

Siwon secepat kilat berdiri. "Tu-tunggu!" sahut Siwon sedikit panik melihat Kibum yang seperti sudah akan menghilang. Cepat-cepat dipegangnya lengan Kibum. Astaga, tangan Kibum dingin sekali.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau berjanji?"

Kibum sudah berkeringat dingin. Ia takut.. "Janji apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk datang kesini kalau kau senggang.."

Mata Kibum menyipit. "Baik.. Aku janji.."

Siwon tersenyum senang dan mencium pucuk kepala Kibum. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati.."

Dengan muka yang merah merona, Kibum menjawab pelan. "Nee, gomawo.." Setelah itu, Kibum berlari pergi dengan Ichiro. Dalam semenit, sosok Kibum sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Siwon menghela nafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Review Reply : **

Seo Shin Young : Eh? O.o Waduh, jangan sampe di marahin bos, eon -3- Bukaaaaan, Kibum bukan hantu T^T Mind to review again? :)

Choikyuhae : Mrs. Choi? Mrs. Choi itu Kibum T^T Kibum manusiaaaa :D Mind to review again? :)

Yuukiheaven : Iyaaaaaa ^o^ Tapi ini beda kok *plak! #padahal nonton filmnya aja belom pernah == My Husband Protects Country? Umm.. Nanti dulu deh, abis kayaknya yang chap kemaren kurang laku, hehe ^^ Mind to review again? :)

Ta : Haha ^^ Mind to review again? :)

Viivii-ken§ : Ini update kilat lagi looooh ~ ^^ Bukan kok, Kibum itu manusia :D Anjingnya emang sedikit bermasalah sih, muehehe ^^ Mind to review again? :)

Iino Sayuri§ : Halo, Sayuri-chaaaaan ^O^ Eh, fave? Gomawooooo ^^ Ini udah update kilat lhhooo ~ ^^ Kapan lanjut? Umm.. My Husband Protects Country kayaknya aku pending dulu, soalnya gak laku sih ^^' Confessions of the Broken Heart juga.. Umm.. Berhubung diingetin, aku bikin sekarang deh *ngebut ngetik* Berminat baca fic SiBum aku yang Always With Me And Hold My Hand, chingu? *promosi #plak! Mind to review again? :)

Bluesky : Ehh, chingu gak suka ya? Mianhae T^T Mind to review again? :)

AngelFishy males login : Bukaaaan, Kibum manusia kok ^^ Mind to review again? :)

uthyRyeosomnia : Nae chingu, chingu mau baca dan review aja aku sangat berterimakasih ^^ Muahaha ~ Unyu? Pasti dong ~ Gomawooo ^^ Mind to review again? :)

Nobi Ururi : Bukaaaan, Kibum manusia, bukan lifeguard! *Lifeguard juga manusia!* #plak! Mind to review again? :)

Princess kyumin: Hahaha, gomawooo ^^ Bukan kok, ini romance ^^ Mind to review again? :)

zakurafrezee§ : Kibum manusiaaaa ^^ Mind to review again? :)

winda1004 : Cinta deh, sama reader yang review ^^ Oh, itu rahasia ~ *plak! Kibum manusiaaa ^^ Mind to review again? :)

bumie407 : Vamp? Humm, ide bagus tuh ~ Haha, bukan bukan, Kibum manusia kok ^^ Oh ya? Wahaha ~ ^^ Mind to review again? :)

Ichigobumchan : Kibum kemana? Rahasia ~ *plak! Hahaha, iya, Siwon jadi error! Mind to review again? :)

Lee HyoJoon§ : Ini juga kilat looooh ~ ^^ Semoga bisa kaya gini terus ya *janji yang muluk #plak! Kenapa Kibum tersinggung? Nanti di chapter yang akan dateng Hyo jelasin ^^ Eh, chingu gak suka ya? T^T Mian, habis Hyo cinta sama Amerika sih, gara" sesuatu ~ *plak! Mind to review again? :)

gaeming0606 : Gomawooo ^^ Kibum manusia kok ~ ^^ KyuMin? Siiip ^^ Mind to review again? :)

Kim Ji yoen : Nae chingu ^^ Hehehe ~ Mind to review again? :)

Myblackfairy : Hueh, apa maksudnya? O.o dduh, cakep" gitu Kibum dikira emaknya Ichiro DX Bukan, Kibum manusia ^^ Mind to review again? :)

A/N : Annyeong ~ Update SUPER kilat lagi ^^ *fic lain terlantar* #plak!

Terima kasih banyak, chingudeul, author seneng banget karena fic ini banyak yang nunggu ~ ^o^

Tapi Hyo minta maaf.. Di chapter sebelah banyak amat typos-nya T^T

Oh ya, kayaknya banyak yang penasaran ya, kenapa Kibum bisa ngilang? Hehehe ~

Hyo belum bisa jelasin banyak disini, soalnya belum waktunya ^^

Tapi yang jelas, Kibum itu manusia loh.. Yah, kalo kata abang Siwon sih, titisan cheonsa *lirik Siwon*

Jujur nih, gara-gara Hyo dengerin My Heart Will Go On versi Harmonika, Hyo jadi pingin buat SiBum versi Titanic deh -3-

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, lagu-lagu yang Hyo sebutin di dalam fanfic beneran ada loh, versi harmonikanya, dan bagguuuuuuss banget, daebak deh! Mau denger? PM Hyo aja, nanti Hyo kasih linknya, hehe ^^

Okelah, cukup bacotannya.

So, continue or discontinue?

Review please ~  
>*Hyo*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self. And 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, OOC, typo(s). So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : I Meet Her Again.. Also Under the Same Moon**

TOK TOK!

"Siwon-ssi, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon.

"Nee, noona. Waeyo?" jawab Siwon dengan suara serak. Sebenarnya ia berbohong, ia sama sekali tidak tidur –bayang wajah ketakutan Kibum dan tangannya yang dingin sebeku es benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

"Bisakah kau turun? Aku, Kyuhyun, dan Minho ingin membicarakan sesuatu." sahut Sungmin lagi.

"Oke, noona. Aku turun 5 menit lagi."

"Nee, aku tunggu." Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi kamarnya. Siwon menghela nafas. Ia kemudian mencuci mukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon ketika dilihatnya matanya merah dan bengkak –belum lagi kantong matanya yang hitam.

"Geez." gerutu Siwon pelan.

.

.

.

"Hyung mau apa?" tanya Minho heran, ketika Siwon turun dari tangga dan menuju rak bar.

"Aku sudah tiga hari tidak minum. Segelas Wine mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikiranku." jawab Siwon cuek sambil meraih sebuah gelas wine mahal.

"Tidak, hyung. Put that back. Hal inilah yang akan kita bicarakan." sahut Kyuhyun tajam sambil menepis tangan Siwon yang sudah akan meraih sebotol Wine.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyun. Akan ku bayar kok." elak Siwon pelan sambil kembali berusaha meraih botol Wine yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari kepalanya.

"Tidak, hyung." Kyuhyun menolak sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Siwon.

Siwon mulai emosi. Kepalanya penat karena memikirkan Kibum, dan ia benar-benar butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkannya sekarang. "Minggir, Kyuhyun." peringat Siwon dingin.

"Aniyo."

"Lepaskan tanganku." sahut Siwon lagi.

"Tidak akan, hyung, sebelum hyung menjauhkan tangan hyung dari rak anggur-ku."

Siwon tidak tahan lagi. Kyuhyun benar-benar menjengkelkan sekarang.

BUAGH!

"Kyaa!" jerit Sungmin kaget ketika Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan memukul wajah dongsaengnya sendiri. Minho cepat-cepat menutupi pandangan Sungmin dengan berdiri di depan yeoja itu.

"Minggir kau." sahut Siwon dingin sambil mencoba meraih botol Wine lagi.

Setengah terhuyung, Kyuhyun mendekati hyung-nya seraya memegang dagunya. Rahang Kyuhyun serasa ingin lepas ketika Siwon meninjunya tadi. "Jadi, ini yang kau peroleh dari alkohol, hyung? Kau bahkan tidak segan memukul orang lain demi sebotol minuman keras. Kalau begitu, umma dan appa benar.." sahut Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kau diam saja, Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih baik tidak usah komentar." kata Siwon. Matanya memicing tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyipit. Pandangan itu sinis dan dingin. Siwon bukannya tidak pernah memperingatkan Kyuhyun hanya dengan gestur mata, tapi entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa, tatapan itu.. Asing. Itu bukan Choi Siwon, kakaknya. Itu orang lain.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa, maka itu sebaiknya kau mulai jelaskan." sahut Kyuhyun kurang ajar. Ia tidak memanggil nama Siwon maupun menambahkan hyung. Tangan Kyuhyun memberenggut gelas Wine yang sudah berisi Black Wine ditangan Siwon. Setelah gelas itu ada di tangannya, Kyuhyun mematahkan kaki gelas itu dan terakhir, ia melempar mulut gelas itu ke sembarang arah.

"Kyaa! Kyuhyun!" jerit Sungmin ketika mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Sungmin semakin panik ketika dilihatnya telapak tangan putih Kyuhyun mengalirkan darah merah segar. Ternyata Kyuhyun menggenggam patahan gelas itu dengan cukup erat saking geramnya.

"Hyungdeul! Cukup!" teriak Minho kalut.

BRAK!

DUAGH! BUAKH! BUAG!

Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membantingnya di atas meja. Setelah itu, tangan Siwon meninju wajah Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi. Amarahnya bergolak. Adiknya yang satu ini kali ini benar-benar kurang ajar.

Kyuhyun mulai merintih. Nafasnya sesak. Satu tangan Siwon yang besar menekan dadanya, membuatnya seolah terhimpit. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas perbuatan Siwon. Ia tidak mau balas menonjok kakaknya. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak bisa.. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak mau..

"Hyung! Cukup!" lerai Minho sambil menarik badan Siwon dari belakang. Dengan sedikit susah payah, akhirnya Minho bisa menarik Siwon menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Tapi Siwon seolah kesetanan. Nafsunya seperti dikuasai setan. Siwon kemudian menyikut dada Minho dengan cukup kencang, membuat Minho melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Siwon dan jatuh terduduk. Minho terbatuk-batuk. Dadanya sakit sekali.

Siwon kembali mendekati Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah dan mencekik Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak sopan dan kurang ajar, dongsaeng. Cepat minta maaf!" teriak Siwon berang. Kyuhyun menutup matanya sayu. Setengah mata ia mencoba bernafas. Dadanya perih sekali. Ditonjok berkali-kali lebih baik daripada di cekik seperti ini. Air mata mulai tampak di sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, heh?" ejek Siwon sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kembali ke atas meja. Siwon kemudian mengangkat tangannya –bermaksud menampar Kyuhyun dengan keras.

PLAK!

Brugh.

Siwon membeku.

Tamparan itu memang terjadi, tapi tangan Siwon tidak mengenai wajah Kyuhyun, melainkan.. Melainkan pipi gembil Sungmin..

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin ada di depan Siwon saat namja pecandu alkohol itu mengayunkan tangannya. Saking kerasnya tamparan Siwon, Sungmin sampai tersungkur ke lantai dengan sebuah semburat merah di pipi putihnya. Bekas telapak tangan Siwon.

Sungmin meringkuk. Masih dengan tubuh yang berbaring di lantai kayu bar, Sungmin meringis dan memegang pipinya. Perihnya luar biasa.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, but we are close today. Please come back tomorrow, Miss. I'm really sorry."

Melalui jendela bar, samar-samar Siwon bisa melihat Minho yang membungkuk meminta maaf kepada salah seorang pelanggan bar KyuMin. Gara-gara perkelahian Siwon dan Kyuhyun tadi pagi –yang membuat Kyuhyun babak belur, bar terpaksa tutup selama sehari. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menjadi bartender dan mengelola bar hari itu.

Setan yang tadi pagi menghinggapi tubuh Siwon seolah menghilang ketika Siwon menampar Sungmin.

Siwon dirayapi rasa bersalah yang besar di ruang hatinya. Semakin merayap dan semakin lebar. Siwon menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Memukul seorang yeoja.. Seorang namja menampar yeoja? Belum lagi ia memukul adiknya sendiri..

Ya Tuhan.

Persis didepan Siwon, terlihat Sungmin yang sedang mengobati wajah Kyuhyun dengan antiseptik. Wajah putih Kyuhyun kini merah dan lebam. Kyuhyun sesekali meringis ketika alkohol yang keras itu mengenai wajahnya. Sungmin tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menitikkan air mata melihat namjachingunya babak belur seperti ini –apalagi ia dihajar kakaknya sendiri, karena masalah yang sepele pula. Sedih dan miris.

Ruangan itu hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara hingga Minho masuk kembali ke dalam bar.

"Minho.." panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Tidak, noona. Noona tetap disini." sahut Minho dengan nada lelah seraya menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Hyung." panggil Minho pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Siwon pelan. Siwon bergeming. Tatapannya masih tertuju ke lantai.

"Ini rehabilitasi yang ahjussi Hangeng dan ahjumma Heechul maksud, hyung.." sambung Minho.

Siwon mendongak. Matanya berkilat marah mendengar ucapan Minho barusan. Maksudnya?

Minho menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Mereka rasa ini yang terbaik untukmu, hyung. Mereka juga sudah mengontak Kyuhyun hyung sebelum ini, dan Kyuhyun hyung setuju."

"Apa maksud kalian? Apa maksud semua ini? Kalau kalian benar-benar sebegitu inginnya aku sembuh, kenapa kalian tidak kirim saja aku ke rumah sakit jiwa, hah?" tanya Siwon berapi-api.

Sungmin tersentak. Sebegitu marahnya kah Siwon pada Kyuhyun, sehingga sanggup mengucapkan kalimat sekasar itu? Sungmin memang anak tunggal, tapi ia mengerti rasa sakit itu kalau seandainya Siwon adalah kakaknya. Kita berjuang mati-matian untuk menyembuhkan mereka, untuk kebahagiaan mereka kelak, tapi mereka malah menuduh kita menyakitinya? Siapa yang tidak sakit hati sekaligus sedih?

"Maksud hyung, hyung lebih senang berkonsultasi dengan orang asing daripada KELUARGA hyung sendiri? Keluarga jauh lebih bisa dipercaya, hyung. Hyung bisa lari ke aku, umma, appa, ataupun Minho kalau hyung sedang ada masalah." Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara. Sedih hati Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

Siwon mendengus. "Singkatnya begini. Apa kalian menyalakan sebatang rokok tepat di depan seseorang yang jelas-jelas sedang berhenti merokok? Aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku kalau ada berbotol-botol wine dan anggur di hadapanku!"

Minho mendongak. Satu harapannya muncul. Paling tidak, Siwon tidak menolak untuk sembuh. "Kita bisa mencoba, Siwon hyung.." lirih Minho.

"Aku bukan kelinci percobaan!" sahut Siwon keras kepala. Ia tidak peduli apakah alasannya masuk akal atau di luar nalar.

"Jadi, saeng lebih senang sembuh di panti rehabilitasi dibandingkan sembuh karena bantuan adik-adik saeng sendiri?" Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara. Siwon bisa mendengar suara Sungmin bergetar –seperti orang yang ingin menangis. Kyuhyun kemudian merangkul Sungmin dan mengecup pelan kepalanya.

"Ya. Paling tidak, ditangan orang-orang asing itu kesempatan dan jaminan sembuh ada seratus persen!"

Air mata Sungmin jatuh mendengar kalimat tajam Siwon. Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin. Matanya mulai merah.

"Hyung, aku juga bisa menjamin kesembuhan hyung disini. Aku benci kalau kau harus berada di sana, kau tahu kenapa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun –dengan suara yang bergetar pula.

Siwon diam.

"Ada kalanya seorang pecandu sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya akan nikmatnya minuman keras. Mereka akan mengamuk dan meraung, persis seperti yang hyung lakukan tadi. Yang berbeda adalah penanganannya. Di panti rehabilitasi, mereka akan mengikat tubuh hyung dan menyuntikkan obat bius atau obat penenang kalau hyung mengamuk. Mereka akan memborgol hyung di tempat tidur seperti orang gila.." Suara Kyuhyun semakin bergetar.

"..Sedangkan aku, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Aku akan membiarkan hyung menonjokku atau menampar Minnie-noona kalau hyung tidak bisa mendapatkan minuman keras. Kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya.."

"..Hyung, di panti sana memang tidak ada minuman keras yang menjamin persentase keberhasilan lepas jadi seorang pecandu, tapi percayalah, hyung, hyung akan merasa depresi disana. Kalau aku, aku tidak akan melarang hyung meminum minuman-minuman keras itu. Tujuan utamaku hanya untuk mengurangi intensitas hyung meminumnya. Aku, umma, dan appa tidak pernah benar-benar berniat melepaskan hyung dari alkohol itu.."

Dan setitik air mata bergulir ke pipi Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang melihatnya, karena Kyuhyun menghapusnya dengan cepat.

Siwon menunduk semakin dalam. Kyuhyun pun diam.

Melihat suasana yang menjadi akward, Minho cepat-cepat menyambung. "Siwon hyung akan tinggal disini selama kurang lebih dua bulan. Siwon hyung juga harus bekerja di bar ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan menjadi bos Siwon hyung mulai sekarang. Mereka akan membayar hyung layaknya seorang karyawan, dan jika Siwon hyung tetap ingin membeli minuman alkohol, hyung harus membayarnya dengan uang gaji Siwon hyung sendiri. Mianhae, ini harus kuambil, Siwon hyung. Ahjumma menyuruhku untuk membawanya pulang." sahut Minho sambil menyambar i-Phone dan dompet Siwon.

Siwon diam –tidak sanggup berkata-kata. "Hyung?" tanya Minho pelan.

Siwon masih diam, namun ia berdiri. Dengan mata terpejam, Siwon melangkah ke arah KyuMin dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. "I am a very bad hyung. Who in the hell did this to their family anyway? I'm sorry." Sahut Siwon lirih. Tidak disangkanya, ternyata dongsaengnya baik sekali..

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata merah, namun ia membalas pelukan Siwon. "It's okay, hyung. Don't regret it. We already forgive you." Dan setetes air mata meluncur dari mata Siwon. Ia merasa begitu bersalah.

Sungmin dan Minho tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Minho."

"Pasti, noona. Hyung, aku berangkat." Sahut Minho dari balik pintu mobilnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ketika mobilnya semakin jauh dari Siwon dan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut ketika mobil Minho menghilang dari pandangannya. Siwon menarik nafas, kemudian mencium pipi Sungmin yang tadi ditamparnya.

CHU ~

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan, Siwon?" tanya Sungmin dengan muka bersemu.

"Maafkan aku, noona. Aku tidak sengaja. Pasti sakit ya?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bersalah.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pelan. "Tidak sakit kok, tenang saja. Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Siwon, aku bisa dicuekin oleh Kyuhyun berhari-hari kalau dia lihat." canda Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum pelan.

.

.

.

Kibum mengernyit ketika Siwon sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Padahal gemerincing ankle Kibum lumayan berisik. 'Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?' batin Kibum ketika dilihatnya Siwon tengah serius menatap langit dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jeans. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap, namun pandangannya sayu. Ombak laut yang bergelung di kakinya diacuhkan oleh Siwon.

Kibum menepuk pundak Siwon yang terbalut kaos putih tipis. "Hei."

Siwon menoleh dengan muka lesu. Kibum tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu seharian." Sahut Siwon pelanseraya memeluk tubuh Kibum yang terbalut kaos putih dan jeans putih selutut. Detak jantung Kibum menggila ketika kepalanya sampai ke dada Siwon. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Siwon tidak bohong. Ia menunggu Kibum seharian. Ia ingin menceritakan kejadian hari ini. Betapa tersiksanya Siwon hari ini –karena kejadian tadi pagi. Dan ia tambah tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah malaikatnya.

Kibum tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review reply :**

**gaeming0606 :** Deskripsiin Ichiro? Maksudnya? Loooh, Siberian Husky itu kan mukanya mirip banget sama serigala ^^ Ichiro anjing biasa kok, dan ga ada Supernatural, meskipun sebenernya Hyo ngefans berat sama Castiel, salah satu angel di TV Series Supernatural *plak! #ganyambung. Iyaaaaaa ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**AngelFishy males login :** Demen banget kabur? XD Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**farkhaa : **Ini update kilat lagi ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**Choikyuhae :** Hehe ^^ Iyaaa ~ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**iruma-chan :** Hangover itu.. emm.. Gini loh, orang kalau mabuk kan biasanya minum sampai dia tidur, atau sampai gak sadarkan, atau teler lah. Besoknya, pasti dia bakal hangover. Hangover itu muntah, gak enak badan, sama marah-marah gak jelas karna kebanyakan minum. Efek minum-minum sebelum dia tidur itu kebawa sampe pas bangun ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**rikha-chan :** Annyeong ^^ Hehe, summary kadang menjebak *plak! Pokoknya begitulah ~ #plak# Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**Ichigobumchan :** Hahaha, cheonma ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**Myblackfairy :** Annyeong, Xian ^^ Iya, ankle itu gelang kaki, hehe.. Semua normal disini, tidak ada siluman atau yang aneh-aneh X) MHPC? Pending dulu deh, soalnya kurang laku ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**Viivii-ken :** Haha, belum kok, Viivii-ssi ^^ Iya, bener, tweet Siwon pernah kaya gitu, haha ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**Lee HyoJoon :** Haha ^^ Oh, oke, akan kumasukin nanti ^^ Makasih yaaaa ~ ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**Ms. KMS :** Hahaha, gomawo ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**Sibumxoxo :** Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**sweet haehyuk :** Wow, dua chapter di review! Gomawo, chingu ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**yuukiheaven :** Lifeguard tengah malem? Nyelametin kunti ato manusia? Haha ^^ Nae, nanti ku review ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**uthyRyeosomnia :** Ini udah update super kilat loh, chingu ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**MBC :** Bukaaaaaan, haha ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**winda1004 :** ^o^ Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya cerita, chingu ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**bluesky :** ^o^ Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya cerita, chingu ^^ ;) MHPC? Aduh, itu aku pending dulu, hehe ^^' Gomawo! Mind to review again?

**Snowysmiles :** Keren? Gomawo ^o^ Siwon itu gak bisa lihat cewek nangis, chingu ^^ Bukaaaan, enggak ada hal-hal misterius kok, disini ^^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**Princess kyumin :** Hahaha ^o^ Ini udah update seperti kemarin ya ^o^ Gomawo! Mind to review again? ;)

**A/N : Annyeong ~ Update SUPER kilat lagi, ahaha ~**

**Maaf readerdeul, buat yang minta SiBum moment, mungkin chapter depan baru bisa full SiBum ^^**

**Okelah.**

**So, continue or discontinue?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belong to their self. And 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fanfic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**- Choi Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : She Bring Happiness in Her Hand, and She Give Me Some of It, Still.. Under The Same White Moon.**

Siwon turun dari balkon. Seharian ini ia menunggu kedatangan Kibum. Tapi yeoja malaikat itu tidak muncul juga. Kalau boleh dibilang, sebenarnya Siwon sudah putus asa. Tapi kalau mengingat wajah putih dan senyum maut Kibum, –oh Tuhan– berapa lama pun ia rela menunggu.

Setengah tidak sabar, Siwon menuruni tangga dan menginjak ribuan pasir putih. Pikirannya jenuh. Ia seperti orang bodoh hari ini –setelah Sungmin mengobati Kyuhyun dan mengantar kepergian Minho, ia menjagai Kyuhyun yang tidur karena kelelahan. Ah, sungguh, KyuMin romantis sekali –yah, meskipun Kyuhyun kadang suka melakukan tindak kejahilan di luar batas kepada Sungmin sih.

Hoh, ia merindukan handphone-nya. Siwon bosan setengah mati hari ini. Sangat. Kalau boleh jujur, Siwon kangen dengan orangtuanya. Biar bagaimanapun, sesering apapun Siwon berkeliaran di kota Washington di malam hari, ia tidak pernah tidak pulang atau menginap di hotel. Ia akan selalu pulang ke rumah, meski bangun dengan hangover, tapi ia tetap melihat wajah kedua orangtuanya. Wajah cantik ibunya –Heechul dan wajah tampan ayahnya –Hangeng.

Tapi Minho bilang kalau handphone-nya akan dikembalikan kalau Siwon bisa menunjukkan ia dapat berubah, dimana sepertinya saat itu masih akan sangat lama. Siwon mendengus.

Seraya menyusuri karpet pasir di bawah kakinya, ia mendongak menatap awan abu-abu yang bergelung di sekitar bulan yang putih dan bulat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika awan-awan itu menyingkir dan memperlihatkan keindahan singgasana sang penguasa malam yang bulat sempurna.

Satu sisi kecil di hatinya menarik lagi kenangan yang tidak mau ia ingat. Ketika pagi hari tadi, ia memukul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan cukup keras. What the..

Siwon mendengus. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka ia bisa sekasar itu dengan adiknya. Alkohol memang berbahaya. Siwon tidak pernah beringas dan menghajar Kyuhyun sampai membabi-buta seperti tadi. Satu-dua tonjokan (main-main) pernah dilayangkan oleh masing-masing Siwon dan Kyuhyun ketika masih kecil. Tetapi –seingat Siwon– hanya itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah tipe kakak-adik yang akur. Mereka sama-sama senang bertukar pikiran, senang memecahkan suatu masalah, dan mereka sama-sama pintar. Oh, well, dan satu lagi. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai kualitas tinggi menjadi badboy dan playboy dengan segala atribut yang sempurna. Jelas kan?

Siwon menyeringai. Siwon yakin ia jauh lebih tampan daripada Kyuhyun, maka itu tingkat kesetiaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan pasangannya jauh berbeda. Yeojachingu Kyuhyun manis. Sama-sama orang Asia, dan sukses mengelola bar pantai.

Teringat Lee Sungmin, Siwon mendadak melihat bayangannya sendiri di bulan. Bayangan ketika tadi ia menampar Lee Sungmin. Apa-apaan itu? Pernahkah ada dalam sejarah, seorang laki-laki gentleman menampar seorang perempuan? Tidak salah? Menampar memang hak siapapun, tapi kan.. Laki-laki akan terkesan pengecut kalau berani melakukan itu, apalagi pada wanita. Beraninya hanya dengan wanita. Dan yang membuat Siwon semakin merasa bersalah, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menangis ketika terkena tamparan Siwon. Gadis yang kuat. Sungmin hanya menangis ketika ia mengoleskan antiseptik ke wajah adiknya –yang menunjukkan bahwa Sungmin sayang sekali pada Kyuhyun.

Belum lagi sikutan dengkul cukup keras yang ia layangkan ke dada Minho. Minho sampai terduduk dan terbatuk-batuk. Pastinya itu sakit sekali.

Siwon menghela nafas. Bolehkah ia membela diri? Tadi itu.. Ia sedang dirasuki setan kan? Ia juga tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Tiba-tiba saja yang ia ingin hanya marah dan mengamuk. 'Hei, jawab!' batin Siwon sambil menatap bulan lekat-lekat. Aish.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum mengernyit ketika Siwon sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Padahal gemerincing ankle Kibum lumayan berisik. 'Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?' batin Kibum ketika dilihatnya Siwon tengah serius menatap langit –atau lebih tepatnya bulan, dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jeans. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap, namun pandangannya sayu. Ombak laut yang bergelung di kakinya di acuhkan oleh Siwon.

Kibum menepuk pundak Siwon yang terbalut kaos putih tipis. "Hei."

Siwon menoleh dengan muka lesu. Kibum tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu seharian." sahut Siwon pelan seraya memeluk tubuh Kibum yang berbalut kaos putih dan jeans putih selutut. Detak jantung Kibum menggila ketika kepalanya sampai ke dada Siwon. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Siwon tidak bohong. Ia menunggu Kibum seharian. Kalau kau tidak percaya, bisa kau tanyakan pada Sungmin-noona yang terheran-heran melihatnya termangu di balkon dari saat Minho sudah pergi. Siwon ingin menceritakan kejadian hari ini. Betapa tersiksanya Siwon hari ini –karena kejadian tadi pagi. Dan ia tambah tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah malaikat'nya'.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. Disembunyikannya lengan kiri yang menenteng sebuah tas kecil berbentuk kotak. "Kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Kibum lembut.

Siwon mengangguk lesu.

"Mau cerita sedikit padaku?" Ahh, Kibum benar-benar cheonsa. Tentu saja Siwon mau. Ini yang ditunggunya.

Siwon kembali mengangguk. Kibum tersenyum, lalu diraihnya tangan Siwon dan mengajaknya duduk jauh dari tepi laut –tempat dimana ombak tidak bisa mencapai kaki mereka.

Kibum tersenyum, lalu menggeser tasnya hingga persis berada di belakangnya. Siwon tidak menyadarinya. Bagus, batin Kibum. "So, what happened?" tanya Kibum pelan.

Eh, Kibum baru menyadari kalau muka Siwon merah. Kenapa?

Sebuah remasan kecil di tangan yang sedang Kibum genggam membuatnya tersentak. Ragu-ragu ia menarik tangannya. Oh, pasti mukanya juga bersemu merah sekarang. "M-mian.." sahut Kibum pelan.

"Kenapa dilepas? Kalau dilepas, aku tidak bisa cerita." goda Siwon. Pipi Kibum semakin bersemu. Yeoja itu kemudian menunduk malu.

Siwon menghela nafas, kemudian cerita dari mulutnya keluar dengan deras tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Semua perasaannya hari ini, apa saja yang terjadi, dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Bahkan ia juga menceritakan bagaimana ia akhirnya bisa tinggal di bar pantai KyuMin. Siwon diam-diam tersenyum senang. Kibum memperhatikan setiap detail cerita yang ia lontarkan –dengan sungguh-sungguh.

.

.

.

Kibum menghela nafas ketika Siwon berhenti bercerita. Ia tidak habis pikir. Saking tidak tahunya ingin berkata apa, Kibum hanya menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini.."

Dikomentari singkat seperti itu, Siwon manyun. "Kok reaksimu hanya segitu?"

Kibum yang di-manyun-i Siwon ikut-ikutan memonyongkan bibirnya. "Memang apa lagi? Aku tidak habis pikir.."

Siwon menerawang ke arah langit hitam. "Yah, begitulah. Mereka bertiga sudah memaafkanku, tapi aku dihantui rasa bersalah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan saat-saat aku memukul mereka. Aku sungguh bejat."

Kibum menghela nafas. "Kalau kau bisa bicara kasar seperti itu saat ini, tandanya kau sedang tidak stabil. Aku bawa sesuatu, siapa tahu bisa menenangkanmu. Mau?"

Siwon menoleh. Lagi-lagi, wajah mereka dekat sekali. Dengan degup jantung yang mulai tidak karuan, Siwon mengangguk pelan.

Kibum tersenyum dan meraih tas kotak yang ada di balik punggungnya. "Ini dia!" sahut Kibum seraya menyodorkan tas itu ke hadapan Siwon.

"Mwo? Ap– Whooaaa, jeruk!" seru Siwon ketika dilihatnya 6 buah jeruk yang bulat penuh dan berwarna orange segar. Kelihatan fresh sekali.

Kibum tersenyum lebar melihat antusiasme Siwon. Yeoja putih nan cantik itu lalu meraih sebuah pisau lipat kecil dari dalam resleting tas. "M-mau apa, Kibum?" tanya Siwon gentar ketika ia melihat Kibum membuka pisau lipat itu.

"Mau makan jeruk." jawab Kibum polos seraya menatap Siwon.

"Kenapa pakai pisau?"

"Loh, kalau enggak pakai pisau, gimana nanti kita makannya?" tanya Kibum heran seraya meraih satu buah jeruk yang paling besar, dan memotong-motong jeruk itu dengan cekatan. Oalaaah, ternyata jeruk yang dipegang Kibum itu jeruk Sunkist. Tidak heran Siwon tidak tahu –ya jelas, selama ini Siwon jarang makan buah-buahan.

Kibum memejamkan matanya ketika bau harum khas jeruk menguar. Ia hirup dalam-dalam bau sitrus itu. Hmm, segar! Siwon tertawa pelan tanpa suara melihat Kibum sangat menikmati aroma jeruk. Terlihat begitu polos, dan.. cantik!

"Ups. Hati-hati, Kibum." sahut Siwon cemas ketika ujung pisau yang berkilat itu hampir mengiris ujung jari Kibum.

Kibum terkekeh kecil. "Tenanglah, aku sudah biasa." sahutnya tenang. Yeoja itu lantas memotong jeruk Sunkist hingga beberapa bagian.

"Nih. Kau tahu cara makannya kan?" tanya Kibum sambil menyodorkan satu potong Sunkist ke hadapan Siwon. Setan playboy dalam diri Siwon mulai mengeluarkan tanduknya. Siwon lantas menggeleng.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yang benar?" tanyanya. Masa iya sih, Siwon tidak bisa makan jeruk? Jeruk Sunkist kan bukannya jeruk yang langka sekali sampai orang jarang tahu.

Melihat Siwon yang kembali menggeleng dengan wajah polos, Kibum mem-pout-kan pipinya. Ouh, cute sekali! "Buka mulutmu!" perintah Kibum. Siwon menurut. Masih dengan wajah sok-polos-nya, Siwon melebarkan mulutnya.

Siwon bersorak senang dalam hati. Ia dan Kibum akan makan bersuap-suapan. Ohoho, senangnya! Namun Siwon salah. Mendeteksi aura tidak enak dari Siwon, Kibum lantas menyumpal mulut Siwon dengan satu potongan yang paling besar. "Ohok!" Siwon terbatuk ketika ia menggigit potongan jeruk itu, yang menyebabkan air jeruknya masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya secara tiba-tiba.

Kibum tertawa. "Nah, itu bisa!" seru Kibum ketika Siwon menghisap habis jeruk dan menyisakan kulitnya.

"Aaah, segar." sahut Siwon nikmat. Rasanya memang sedikit asam –namun itu wajar untuk orang yang hampir tidak pernah makan buah-buahan.

"Enak kan?" tanya Kibum. Jantungnya berdesir hangat melihat Siwon yang menjilat bibirnya yang tipis. Namja itu.. Harus Kibum akui.. Tampan. Kulit putihnya, tubuh tingginya, dan wajah tampannya membuat Kibum ingin terus-terusan menatap Siwon.

"Mmm." Jawab Siwon pelan sambil mengangguk. Uh, ia ingin lagi. "Boleh.. Aku minta lagi?" tanya Siwon pelan.

Kibum mengangguk senang. Pasti pikiran Siwon sudah teralihkan sekarang. Tujuannya tercapai. "Habiskan saja kalau kau mau." sahut Kibum riang. Siwon tersenyum dan meraih satu jeruk lagi. "Gomawoyo, Kibum ~ "

Dan melalui satu buah jeruk, ditambah dengan senyuman Kibum yang memesona, Siwon merasa bebannya terangkat. Masalah-masalah yang bertengger di pikirannya menguap. Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh kecil Kibum dan mengecup pipi bulat Kibum. Kibum memerah –malu. Siwon tertawa.

.

.

.

Burp. Siwon mereguk kekenyangan. Ah, segar sekali. Enak! Manisnya jeruk tidak kalah memabukkan dari minuman keras. Kibum tersenyum lembut.

"Enak?" tanya Kibum memulai percakapan. Siwon mengangguk antusias. Dijilatnya bibir bawah tipisnya sebagai apresiasi kenikmatan. Kibum tersenyum bahagia. Diliriknya wajah tampan tanpa cela Siwon.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Ichiro?" tanya Siwon ketika ia tidak melihat sesosok anjing yang berwujud setengah serigala itu. Biasanya Ichiro akan mengikuti kemanapun Kibum pergi –seperti seorang bodyguard dengan tatapan waspada setiap saat. Sekarang, kemana anjing itu?

"Ichiro sedang ada urusan dengan appa-ku." jawab Kibum singkat.

Uh, selalu begitu. Semua pertanyaan Siwon pasti dijawab Kibum dengan singkat. Siwon semakin dibuat penasaran jadinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke sini pada siang hari?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Kalau ia bisa terus seperti ini bersama Kibum, ia tidak membutuhkan minuman keras lagi.

Kibum melirik Siwon sekilas. "Kau memintaku datang ketika aku senggang kan? Ya inilah waktu senggangku."

Siwon menoleh dan menatap Kibum. Sayang, gadis itu sedang menerawang ke arah laut. "Sebegitu sibuknya kah, sampai kau hanya bisa datang kesini pagi-pagi buta?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya. Kibum tersenyum sekilas –terpaksa– sebelum menjawab singkat, "Begitulah."

"Kenapa kau begitu misterius?"

"Hah?"

Ups. 'Apa sih, yang sudah kau katakan? Pabbo!' batin Siwon. Pertanyaan itu konyol sekali. Namun ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa menariknya kembali. "Kenapa kau begitu misterius? Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan di pagi hari?" ulang Siwon. Yah sudahlah, sudah kepalang basah ini. Mandi saja sekalian, batin Siwon.

"Kalau tidak mau dijawab juga tidak apa-apa." sambung Siwon cepat melihat raut wajah Kibum yang berubah mendung.

"Penasaran ya?" tanya Kibum seraya menoleh ke arah Siwon. Sebuah senyum sedih tersungging di bibir semerah mawarnya.

"Aku –"

"Begini saja, akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu besok. Tapi ada syaratnya. "

"Syarat?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Kau bilang kau sedang menjalani rehabilitasi kan, di bar pantai adikmu? Nah, tunjukkan padaku, kau BISA, untuk tidak menyentuh atau meneguk minuman keras itu barang setetes, untuk satu hari saja. Bisa?"

Siwon berpikir sejenak. Bisakah dia? Mengingat ia sudah tidak bisa hidup tanpa alkohol.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk tidak minum. Aku tahu itu sulit. Dan aku juga tidak mau kau menyakiti orang lain lagi seperti tadi." lanjut Kibum melihat wajah Siwon yang sepertinya tidak rela.

Siwon menghela nafas, lalu menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa bisa. Akan kucoba." Sahut Siwon sejurus kemudian.

Kibum tersenyum lembut, lalu disentuhnya pundak Siwon dengan jari-jari lentiknya. "Aku bisa tahu, Siwon, apakah kau minum atau tidak. Kau tidak perlu membebani dirimu. Aku tidak memaksamu melakukannya. Itu terserah padamu. Dan aku –"

"Kibum." sahut Siwon menginterupsi. Ia lalu meraih tangan Kibum yang menyentuh pundaknya dan menggenggamnya. Jari-jari besarnya melingkupi jemari kecil Kibum.

"Ya?"

"Besok. Akan kubuktikan, besok aku tidak akan menyentuh minuman beralkohol." tekad Siwon. Kibum terperangah. Ia membuka mulutnya. Menurutnya, tidak mungkin seseorang yang sudah begitu kecanduan alkohol bisa benar-benar tidak meminumnya. Itu akan berbalik menyerang si pecandu –membuatnya frustasi dan depresi. Dan kadang tindakan yang akan diambilnya sama sekali tidak dapat diprediksi.

Tapi, melihat tekad kuat dimata jernih Siwon, Kibum jadi tidak tega mengatakannya. Bisa dibilang, Siwon saat ini seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil yang mendapat nilai jelek karena terlalu sering bermain-main, dimana kemudian anak itu bertekad untuk mendapat nilai bagus di masa yang akan datang. Padahal anak itu tidak mungkin mengurangi frekuensinya bermain –dimana kemungkinan anak itu akan menjadi kesal dan labil kalau ia tidak bisa bermain-main. Ujung-ujungnya, anak itu malah jadi tidak fokus. Nah, keadaan Siwon persis seperti itu. Akhirnya, kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum adalah, "Hwaiting!" dengan seulas senyum tulus.

Siwon tersenyum lesu. Kibum meraih sebuah jeruk yang masih tersisa dari tasnya, meraih tangan Siwon, dan meletakkan jeruk itu di atas tangan Siwon. Tangan halus Kibum membelai jeruk itu bersamaan dengan mengelus pelan jemari Siwon. Siwon tersenyum. Tangan Kibum hangat.

"Jeruk ini juga sahabatku. Dia akan membantumu. Kalau kau merasa tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak meminum minuman keras, racik saja jeruk ini, atau belah jeruk ini seperti aku tadi. Buat jus jeruk manis. Aku jamin, pikiranmu langsung segar. Arra?" tanya Kibum lembut. Angin menyibak rambut hitamnya seraya ia mendongak menatap Siwon. Namja itu tercekat. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam kelereng mata Kibum yang berwarna coklat bening –yang mengingatkan Siwon akan Chocolate Diamond. Dengan senyum lembut, dirapikannya poni Kibum yang sedikit berantakan karena diserak oleh angin. "Arraseo. Thank you very much."

Kibum mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. Membuat Siwon terbuai.

"Nde. You're welcome."

.

.

.

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan mungil Kibum. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun sekarang Siwon dan Kibum berjalan menyusuri pantai berdua. Gemerisik daun pepohonan yang disapa angin dan deburan ombak yang bergulung lembut menjadi melodi mereka yang paling merdu. Sinar bulan yang perlahan redup menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Wajah Siwon dan Kibum bahagia. Mereka tersenyum malu-malu, dengan Siwon yang berjalan di depan –memimpin– dan Kibum yang mengikuti di belakang. Jeruk di tangan kiri Siwon dingin –dan membuat Siwon menggenggam erat jeruk itu untuk menghangatkannya.

Kibum berhenti melangkah –membuat tautan tangannya dan Siwon sedikit tersentak. Siwon kemudian menoleh. Didapatinya Kibum sedang menunduk menatap pasir, namun tidak lama kemudian, Kibum mendongak menatap langit. Siwon ikut-ikutan mendongak. Ketika dilihatnya langit sudah berubah warna, Siwon mendesah kesal. Ia mengerti.

"You have to leave, eh?" tanya Siwon dengan raut kecewa. Ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu Siwon melepas tautan tangannya dengan jemari kecil Kibum. Kibum mendongak ketika tangannya tidak digenggam Siwon lagi. Kentara sekali, ada raut wajah kecewa pula di wajah cantik itu.

"Moon is going to dissapear, meaning that I have to leave also." Jawab Kibum dengan raut wajah kecewa. Yeoja itu menunduk dalam. Matanya berkilat sedih. Kalau bisa, Kibum juga tidak mau pergi. Untuk saat ini, ia ingin tetap seperti tadi –digenggam Siwon dan berjalan di bawah bulan dengan namja tampan itu. Hanya saja..

"Hei." Siwon memanggil Kibum lembut seraya mengangkat dagu kecil Kibum dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Ia lalu tersenyum.

Dan saat itu terjadi begitu cepat. Siwon mengangkat jeruk yang ada di tangan kirinya dan menempelkannya di bibir kecil Kibum. Dua detik kemudian, tangan kanan Siwon menyelinap ke belakang tengkuk Kibum dan mencium jeruk itu dari arah yang berlawanan. Kibum merona. Pipinya berubah –dari warna putih pias, menjadi warna kelopak Cherry Blossom, pink.

Siwon tertawa. Cepat-cepat ditangkapnya jeruk bulat itu ketika jeruk itu jatuh karena tidak ada lagi yang menahannya. Kemudian direngkuhnya tubuh Kibum ke tubuh tingginya. Hangat.

"Thank you." Ucap Siwon singkat.

"For?" tanya Kibum tidak mengerti.

"For everything. Do you know that you already gave me a lot of happiness in the last three days?"

Kibum terperangah mendengar jawaban Siwon. Ya, ia memang baru bertemu Siwon tiga hari silam. Tapi, kenapa rasanya.. Sudah begitu lama? Seolah Kibum sudah lama sekali mengenal Siwon..

"Really? Glad to know that." Jawab Kibum senang diiringi dengan tawa kecil nan ramahnya. Yeoja itu memejamkan matanya –menikmati sensasi tenang yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

Mereka berpelukan begitu lama –seolah mereka akan dipisahkan oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan. Siwon berpelukan dengan Kibum dengan sangat mesra –seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Namja dan yeoja itu berpelukan begitu erat –seolah menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang meluap-luap dalam hati.

Bulan tersenyum melihat mereka. Namun ketika melirik ke belakang, bulan melihat matahari sudah memendarkan sinarnya –bersiap memberi sinar yang sehat untuk bumi, sekaligus menggeser kedudukannya. Bulan menyerah. Dengan diantar awan malam, ia mundur ke balik horizon –dan membiarkan matahari perlahan meraih singgasananya.

Kibum perlahan membuka kelopak matanya ketika ia melihat ada seberkas sinar yang sangat dimusuhinya. Perlahan ia mendorong dada Siwon –mencoba memberitahu pemuda itu, bahwa ia harus pergi.

Siwon menunduk menatap Kibum. Mata coklat itu berubah –ada kilasan takut yang kental. Badan Kibum mendadak dingin. Siwon menghela nafas. Dan Siwon tersentak ketika tubuh Kibum gemetar ketika sinar matahari pagi menyentuh tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kibum?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Sebuah suara kecil di sudut otaknya menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan Kibum pergi. Tapi..

"I'm fine." Jawab Kibum sambil tertawa miris. Padahal Kim Kibum sedang berbohong. Ia kepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan sebisa mungkin memarahi syaraf-syaraf di otaknya untuk berhenti membuat jantungnya berdebar karena sinar matahari.

"If you have to leave, than.. Please.. But would you promise me something?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum menarik nafas. "What?"

"Come visit me, you beautiful cheonsa.." jawab Siwon sambil mencium dahi Kibum lama. Kibum memejamkan matanya –sejenak, ciuman di keningnya membuatnya tenang. "I promise.." sahut Kibum lirih –nyaris tidak kedengaran.

Kibum tersentak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh dan membelai bulu-bulu di lengan kanannya. Dengan cepat didorongnya tubuh tegap Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas –sedikit panik ketika keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Kibum. Dihapusnya butiran air itu lembut. "Kau mau aku mengantarmu, Kibum?" tanya Siwon.

Kibum menggeleng pelan. Ia tatap dalam-dalam mata coklat Siwon yang jernih. Ada kilat kecemasan di situ. Kibum tersenyum pelan, mencoba menenangkan Siwon. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menjauhi Siwon. Kibum tidak mau berlari. Setidaknya, kali ini saja, ia ingin berpisah dengan cara yang sedikit 'biadab' –tidak main lari begitu saja.

Sesampainya Kibum di trotoar, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Dan Kibum terkejut ketika ternyata Siwon masih ada di situ –diam dan memperhatikan punggung Kibum yang menjauh dengan kadar kecemasan yang tinggi di matanya. Ada desir hangat yang melingkupi tubuh Kibum. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya sejajar dadanya dan melambai kecil –mengucapkan Sayonara pada Siwon. Siwon terperangah –dan sorot kecemasannya berubah menjadi sorot bahagia. Setengah antusias, di angkatnya tangan kirinya yang masih memegang jeruk dan melambai kencang ke arah Kibum. Kibum tersenyum dan tertawa geli.

Siwon kecewa, karena setelah itu, tubuh Kibum perlahan menghilang seiring dengan bergemanya langkah Kibum dari flat shoes yang dikenakannya.

Namja itu menghela nafas kecewa.

.

.

.

Kibum berlari. Tidak diperdulikannya ulu hatinya yang sakit karena berlari terlalu kencang.

Tidak diperdulikannya tasnya yang tidak terkancing sempurna.

Tidak diacuhkannya kakinya yang sakit karena ditekuknya keras.

Tidak diacuhkannya nafasnya yang mulai pendek dan tersengal.

Tidak diperdulikannya keringat dingin yang bercampur dengan keringat asli –Kibum tidak tahu–.

Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu –pergi menjauhi sinar matahari yang mengejarnya.

"Umma.." sahut Kibum lirih ketika dilihatnya umma-nya –Leeteuk– berdiri dari sofa terasnya dan membuka pagar dengan tergesa-gesa ketika melihat Kibum. Wajah Leeteuk sama dengan wajah Kibum –pucat pias, dan dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Kibum! Ya Tuhan! Sayang, kenapa kamu terlambat pulang?" Buru-buru dipeluknya anak semata wayangnya. Pelan-pelan Leeteuk menuntun Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Umma.. Perih.." sahut Kibum lirih seraya meringis ketika berada di ambang pintu. Kibum tidak tahan lagi. Sakit dan perih bercampur jadi satu. Kakinya gemetar. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Dan mendadak dunianya menghitam.

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya ketika Kibum merosot pingsan di lengannya. Panik menghantam tubuhnya seketika. "KANGIN! KANGINNIE!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

**Choikyuhae :** Ff yang lain udah update ya chingu ~ ^^ Iya, kita harus salut sama Kyumin + Minho! #apadah? Mind to leave another review? ;)

**uthyRyeosomnia :** Muahaha, bangkud ^^' Yaudah, gigit aja chingu, tapi hati" digigit balik sama Bummie, ahaha ^^ Serem? Oh tentu tidak! Kalo ibarat setan, Kibum itu Malaikat Maut! Senyumnya maut kan! *plak! #gaknyambungeuy# I will ^^ ~ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**Miya Miya Rei :** Annyeong ^^ ~ Iya betul ^^b Chingu bener lagi, haha ~ ^^ Suka banget? Ahaha, gamsahamnida chingu-ya ^ ^ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**gaeming0606 :** Hyo bingung ^^' Ahahaha. Siwon nyipok Sungmin kan pengen minta maaf :D Gomawo chingu ~ ^^ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**yuukiheaven :** Oh iya ya, gomawo chingu ^^ ~ Aniyo, review chingu berharga sekali ^^ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**Myblackfairy**** :** Udah aku lanjut kok, di review ya, saeng ^^ Kibum manusia ^3^ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**zakurafrezee :** Hahaha, gomawo ~ ^o^ Ini udah lanjut ~ ^^ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**AngelFishy males login :** Bukan bukan, Kibum itu manusia ^O^ Iri dicipok Siwon ya? :D TBC ganggu? Ahahaha, mian ^^ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**Ichigobumchan :** Iya, itu karena Siwon gak ias menahan diri kalo gak minum minuman keras ^^ Untung Kyu baek? Gimana kira-kira kalau Kyuppa jahat? :P Disini SiBumnya ~ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**Wonnie :** Hahaha, ini udah update ~ Kibum manusia kok ^^ Wuah, crack ya? YeWon atau WonSung ya? Aduh, susah nih, hahaha ^^' Soalnya Hyo saat ini bisanya bikin Official Pair, tapi nanti deh ya, Hyo coba tulis dulu, soalnya kalo crack begitu feel-nya susah dapet ^^' Pending, nde? Mind to leave another review? ;)

**iruma-chan :** Haha, ini udah update, mian lama ^^' Mind to leave another review? ;)

**winda1004 :** Iya, ff-ku yang lain juga udah update lho ^^' RnR ya ~ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**sweet haehyuk :** Ahahaha, yes I know what you mean :P Kalo yang biasa sih, evil-an Kyu kan ya :D Feel family terasa? Masa sih? ^O^ My Husband Protects Country udah update loh, chingu, RnR ya ^O^ FF SiBum yang paling chingu suka? Dan menjadi SiBum shipper? Whoooa ~ Umma, appa, shipper kalian nambah! Yey! *peluk SiBum* Gomawo *bow* Mind to leave another review? ;)

**Viivii-ken**** :** Ahaha, abis liat reader yang penasaran jadi ikut semangat, hehehe ^^ Aduh, aku ngakak ngegulingan baca review chingu XD Itu kan Siwon nyium Sungmin buat minta maaf, gak bakal ditalak sama Kibum kok XD Mind to leave another review? ;)

**Princess kyumin :** Hahahaha ^^' Awas di-evil-in Kyuppa gara" nyium yeojachingu-nya ^O^ SiBum disini ~ Semoga chingu puas ~ ^^ FB? Di Bio Hyo ada kok ^O^ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**Bluesky :** Wuaduh, sakaw? Kayak apa tuh ya? O.o *imajinasi setinggi langit* Mind to leave another review? ;)

**Lee HyoJoon :** Iyap, betul itu == Kyuhyunnie kan iasg sama Siwon :3

**Ms. KMS :** Iya, mereka udah jadi temen, emm, ya ias dibilang deket lah :D Mind to leave another review? ;)

**Snowysmiles :** Chap depan, chingu ~ Mianhae T^T Haha, betul betul ^^b Other ff juga udah update chingu ~ ^^ RnR ya ~ Mind to leave another review? ;)

**A/N : Annyeong readerdeul ~ ^^**

**Bagaimana? Udah dapet clue tentang apa yang terjadi sama Kibum? Sudah tidak terlalu misterius lagi kan? ^^**

**Oh ya, ff My Husband Protects Country udah update loh ~ Untuk saat ini, cuma dua fanfic yang bisa Hyo update, mianhae ^^'**

**So, continue or discontinue?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self. And 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!  
>Cast : - Choi Siwon<br>- Kim Kibum  
>- Choi Kyuhyun<br>- Lee Sungmin  
>Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul ; KangTeuk (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)<br>Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Hey, Moon.. Now I Know Who Is She..**

"Astaga! Kibum kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kangin panik ketika dilihatnya anak tunggalnya pingsan di lengan istrinya. Buru-buru diletakkannya cangkir kopi di meja.  
>"A-aku tidak tahu, Kangin, ta-tadi Kibum pingsan ketika baru pulang.." jawab Leeteuk dengan wajah ingin menangis. Kangin meraih tubuh Kibum pelan, dan dengan sigap, digendongnya Kibum dengan gaya pengantin. Tubuh Kibum sedingin es.<p>

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kangin menaiki anak tangga rumahnya. Leeteuk mengekor di belakangnya. Meski sama panik dengan istrinya, Kangin berusaha tenang. Sama sekali tidak bijaksana kalau ia juga panik dan mengeruhkan suasana. Diliriknya wajah Kibum yang cantik –persis ibunya. Muka Kibum pucat sekeruh kapur. Matanya terpejam rapat, dengan hiasan keringat dingin di sekeliling wajahnya. Nafasnya menderu. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tangan Kibum terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Pun dengan kaki Kibum –yang tergeletak lemas dipangku tangan besar ayahnya.

Kangin sedikit kesulitan ketika ingin membuka pintu kamar Kibum. Leeteuk yang melihat Kangin sedikit menunduk mengerti –dengan sigap, dibukanya pintu mahogani itu. Yeoja berusia 46 tahun itu masuk mendahului suaminya. Dengan perasaan kalut, cepat-cepat ditutupnya gorden jendela Kibum dimana sinar matahari pagi menerobos perlahan. Ruangan itu seketika menjadi remang-remang. Leeteuk kemudian menyambar remote AC dan menyalakan pendingin ruangan itu.

Perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, Kangin meletakkan Kibum di atas tempat tidur spring bed anaknya. Disangganya kepala Kibum dengan dua buah bantal yang empuknya bukan main. Kangin berdiri dan menghela nafas. "Teuki, tidak usah." sahutnya singkat ketika dilihatnya Leeteuk mengambil sebotol krim dari meja rias Kibum.

"Ta-tapi, tadi Kibum bilang perih.." Betapa terkejutnya Kangin ketika Leeteuk menjawab dengan suara rendah, serak dan tersendat. Leeteuk ternyata sedang mencoba menahan tangis.

"Teuki chagiya.."

Tangis Leeteuk pecah ketika suaminya memeluknya. Leeteuk benar-benar tersiksa melihat anaknya seperti ini. Ia kasihan pada anaknya yang sedang terbaring pingsan. Leeteuk tahu seperti apa sakitnya penyakit Kibum –meski ia tidak pernah merasakannya. Ia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya penderitaan Kibum. Ia pun pernah tinggal ala vampire seperti ini dengan orangtuanya –Kim Junsu, ibunya, dan Park Yoochun, ayahnya yang juga menderita penyakit anti matahari. Kadang Leeteuk menyesal –entah menyesal kepada apa atau untuk siapa. Kenapa bukan ia saja yang terjangkit penyakit turunan itu? Kenapa malah Kibum yang harus menanggungnya? Leeteuk yakin, ia pasti lebih kuat menahannya dibanding Kibum.

"Teuki.. Semua baik-baik saja.." sahut Kangin lembut sambil mengelus kepala Leeteuk. Leeteuk terisak semakin kencang. "Aku takut, Kanginnie.."

Mendengar jawaban istrinya, Kangin bertambah kalut. Jangankan Leeteuk, ia lebih takut lagi. Kangin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Leeteuk. Kematian Kibum. Penyakit vampire seperti yang diderita Kibum tidak ada obatnya, dan biasanya penderitanya tidak lama bertahan hidup. Masalahnya, tidak ada yang tahu kapan waktu itu tiba.

"Sst.. I'm sure, everything's gonna be fine.."

**Me****anwhile..**

"Hyung ngapain?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menepuk pundak Siwon yang termangu di balkon.  
>Siwon mengerjap. Lalu ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. "Hm? Kau ngomong apa tadi?" tanya Siwon seraya menguap.<p>

"Iiiih. Hyung tidak tidur ya?" Kyuhyun bergidik ketika ia melihat mata Siwon yang merah dan kantong matanya yang hitam. Hanya dua kata yang terpikir di benak namja ikal itu –panda insomnia. Siwon mengangguk lesu. "Kyu, boleh aku kerja nanti malam saja?"

"Mwo? Nanti malam? Enak saja! Kalau begitu, hyung kerja cuma sebentar dong!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Jebal.. Aku ngantuk, Kyu.." mohon Siwon seraya menguap –lagi.

"No! Eh, itu apa di tangan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Siwon mengulurkan benda di tangannya –lagi-lagi seraya menguap. "Sunkist? Loh, hyung dapat darimana?"

Tapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun seperti angin lewat. Tidak ada jawaban. Siwon menyenderkan tubuhnya di tiang balkon dan memejamkan matanya. Angin pagi yang segar sama sekali tidak bisa melawan kantuknya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal. Didekatinya tubuh Siwon dan diinjaknya sekuat tenaga kaki telanjang kakak satu-satunya itu.

"HUWA!" Tekanan keras yang diberikan ujung pantofel Kyuhyun ke jari-jari kecil kakinya –terutama jari kelingking– membuatnya menjerit pilu. Untuk sedetik, niatnya untuk tidur menghilang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. "Ah, ayolah hyung. Ini baru jam 6 pagi. Masa' ngantuk sih?"

Siwon berjongkok dan mengusap-usap kelingkingnya yang berdenyut. Uh, malangnya. "Dasar evil. Bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih biadab dong!"

Kyuhyun bersiul cuek. "Itu udah yang paling beradab, hyung. Lagipula, aku baru tahu ada orang yang bisa tidur berdiri."

Siwon mendelik kesal. Adiknya ini.. Huh! Sabar, sabar. Jangan jadikan Kyuhyun samsak untuk latihan Taekwondo lagi, Siwon. Ingat, bisa-bisa kau dihajar balik oleh Martial Art ayahmu. Akhirnya Siwon berdiri dan masuk ke dalam bar. "Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Tidur." jawab Siwon –sangat, amat, luar biasa– singkat. Cuek, Siwon berjalan terseok-seok menaiki anak tangga. Sungmin terheran-heran. Bukannya Siwon harusnya kerja pagi ini? "Kyu?" tanya Sungmin meminta penjelasan pada namjachingunya yang berada di pintu masuk bar.

"Biarkan saja, sayang. HEI, HYUNG." panggil Kyuhyun kencang.

"Apa?" tanya Siwon seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke bawah.

"Kalau sudah bangun, mandi dan langsung berpakaian. Aku sudah menggantung pakaianmu di lemari."

"Iya." Siwon kemudian melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke anak tangga, namun lagi-lagi –

"Hyung."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kalau bisa, kau kompres matamu supaya tidak terlalu bengkak. Aku tidak mau pelangganku kabur semua gara-gara mereka melihat ada sadako yang bersemayam di tubuhmu."

"Cerewet. Iya." Ketika Siwon hendak naik, sebuah suara lagi-lagi menginterupsinya. Kali ini Sungmin.

"Dongsaeng."

"Apa, noona?" tanya Siwon pelan –meredam amarah yang bergolak.

Sungmin tersenyum aegyo –membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyerangnya seketika. "Aku akan memberimu gaji lusa kalau kau bisa bekerja dengan baik."

Aduh. Yang seperti itu kenapa tidak dikatakan nanti saja sih, setelah Siwon bangun? Demi Tuhan, mata Siwon sudah berat sekali. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Mungkin kalau ada yang memanggilnya lagi, ia akan meraih barang yang paling dekat dengannya dan menyambitnya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun? Entahlah. Mungkin itu ekspresi kasih sayang Siwon.

"Arra. Gomawo, noona." Siwon kemudian naik dua anak tangga sekaligus, namun Sungmin memanggilnya lagi.

"Dongsaeng, kau –"

"Noona, apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik nanti saja. Aku mau tidur sekarang, jebal. Jangan sampai kau membuatku kesal lagi –atau kucium kau seperti kemarin." potong Siwon dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Cepat-cepat ia naik ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

Sungmin terperangah. Takut-takut, Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. O-ow. 'Siwon siaaal!' rutuk Sungmin ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan horror. "Apa maksud hyung tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

"M-maksud Si –umph!" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong ketika bibir Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya. Namjachingunya dengan ganas menyedot bibir plum Sungmin. Lidah Kyuhyun mulai masuk dan melakukan aksinya –mengabsen deretan gigi putih yeojachingunya, mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bergulat, dan membelai langit-langit mulut Sungmin. "Aaah ~ " desah Sungmin ketika ciuman itu terlepas.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam. "Tidak ada. Siwon tidak menciummu di bibir kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kurang ajar. Terang saja, ia kesal –ia tidak suka miliknya disentuh orang lain. Sungmin menunduk malu. "Ya ampun, Kyu. Siwon hanya menciumku di pipi, sebagai permintaan maafnya karena dia menamparku kemarin!"

Kyuhyun mendengus.

.

.

.

"Engh.." geliat Kibum tidak nyaman. "Umma.. Hiks.." sahutnya lirih ketika dirasa tubuhnya perih dan ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuknya berkali-kali di balik kulit pucatnya.

"Iya, sayang. Kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir. Masih dalam rangkulan tangan hangat suaminya, Leeteuk duduk di ranjang Kibum dan mengusap kepala Kibum pelan. Air matanya hampir jatuh lagi kalau tidak diusap Kangin. Untung Kibum belum membuka matanya.

Kibum tidak menjawab –tapi ia meringis. "Aaaah!" teriaknya ketika rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi –menusuk dan membakar. Bukan hanya di bagian tubuhnya saja, namun rasa sakit itu merambat ke wajahnya. Pedih, seolah ditampar. Kibum berani bertaruh –seperti inilah sakitnya ketika seseorang dibakar hidup-hidup. Panas, perih, dan kulitmu seakan meleleh. Ototmu saling membelit dan membuatmu lumpuh. Kepala Kibum mendongak merefleksikan sakit yang luar biasa. Kangin melepas rangkulannya dan duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur Kibum.

Leeteuk dengan cepat menyambar sebuah botol berisi krim cream kental. Matanya membulat ketika kulit Kibum yang pucat pias mulai berubah warna –menjadi berwarna coklat dengan bercak hitam yang mengerikan. Melirik ke atas sedikit, Leeteuk juga bisa melihat wajah anaknya yang memerah menahan sakit. Rona coklat mulai menjalar di lehernya. Oh, tidak. Dengan cepat, Leeteuk membuka botol itu. Kangin dan Leeteuk mengernyit ketika bau amis krim itu menguar ke udara. Baunya jangan ditanya.

"Tenanglah, Kibum. Umma sedang mengoleskan obatnya.." sahut Kangin lembut. Tidak tega juga melihat anak satu-satunya memekik kesakitan seperti tadi. Kangin kemudian memijit pelan lengan kecil Kibum.

Kibum mengerjap, kemudian membuka matanya. "..Appa? Tidak ke kantor?" tanya Kibum lemah seraya melirik ke arah Kangin.

Kangin tersenyum lesu sambil memijit lengan atas Kibum –mencoba membuat anaknya merasa enakan. Leeteuk kemudian membalurkan krim berbau amis itu ke kulit tangan Kibum. Kibum meringis dan mencoba untuk duduk. KangTeuk buru-buru membantunya.

"Umma, krimnya bau. Sini, aku sendiri aja yang oles.." sahut Kibum pelan ketika dilihatnya Leeteuk membekap mulutnya ketika mengoles krim itu ke tangan Kibum. Dipikirnya, Leeteuk merasa ke-bau-an, makanya hidungnya ia tutup. Andai Kibum tahu kalau Leeteuk sedang menahan tangisnya.

Leeteuk menggeleng. Tangan Kangin menyebrangi tempat tidur Kibum dan menyambar krim kulit itu. Kemudian, sama seperti Leeteuk, dioleskannya krim itu ke tangan kanan Kibum. Kibum meringis sedih ketika melihat kulitnya yang berubah warna. Sepintas terlihat kotor. Tak lama lagi, pasti corak coklat ini pasti sampai ke wajahnya.

"Umma.. Appa.." panggil Kibum pelan ketika melihat wajah orangtuanya yang sedih dan suram. Leeteuk –masih membekap mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, namun tangannya mengelus tangan Kibum lembut ; tidak ingin menyakiti Kibum. Sementara Kangin, raut mukanya sedih. Matanya menyipit lelah, kedua ujung bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pilu.

Kangin dan Leeteuk kemudian mendongak serempak ketika dipanggil Kibum. Kedua mata orangtuanya menatap wajah bulat putih Kibum –persis bulan, sahabatnya. "Aku sayang kalian.." sahut Kibum pelan. Ia menyunggingkan killer smile-nya –yang mutlak diwarisinya dari Leeteuk– ketika matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan mata orang tuanya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk terperangah. Setelah saling lirik selama sedetik, mereka tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajah mereka ke wajah Kibum. Anak mereka mengerling bingung.

Chu ~

Kibum terperangah ketika orangtuanya mencium kedua pipinya. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya yang malu karena tingkahnya dan suaminya. Kangin tertawa. "Kami juga sayang kamu, Bummie.." sahut KangTeuk pelan –namun serentak. Kibum tersenyum malu dan menunduk.

"Umma sayaaang banget sama Bummie. Bummie cantik dan pintar, persis umma." Sahut Leeteuk sedikit narsis dan memeluk Kibum. Tidak dipedulikannya krim anaknya yang amis dan menempel di baju dan tangannya. Kibum tersenyum haru. Dengan tangan yang melingkar kecil di pundak Leeteuk, Kibum membalas pelukan ummanya.

Kangin tersenyum bahagia. Saat-saat kecil seperti inilah yang disukai Kangin dalam keluarga kecilnya –tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa anaknya harus hidup seperti vampire. Kangin lalu memeluk Leeteuk dan Kibum –dua orang paling berharga di hidupnya. Sama seperti Leeteuk, tidak dipedulikannya krim Kibum yang sedikit menempel di lehernya. "Kalian adalah orang yang paling kusayang. Kalian harta paling berharga dalam hidupku.." sahut Kangin pelan.

Setitik air mata turun dari mata sayu Leeteuk dan Kibum –terharu mendengar ucapan Kangin.

.

.

.

"YAH! Hyung! Jangan coba-coba meminumnya! Itu pesanan!" sahut Kyuhyun keras ketika Siwon mencoba menyeruput Singapore Sling yang dipesan pelanggan.

Siwon mendesah frustasi. "Kalau begitu, aku pesan satu gelas ini juga, Kyu. Jebal.." mohon Siwon.

"Tidak. Hyung mau bayar pakai apa? Aku belum menggaji hyung. Sekarang, antarkan itu pada pelanggan. Ayo, cepat!" seru Kyuhyun sambil men-shake sebuah minuman.

Geram, Siwon mengambil sebuah nampan bulat dan menaruh dua gelas minuman berwarna merah itu diatasnya. Dengan cekatan, Siwon melesat keluar untuk mengantar pesanan itu. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala dari belakang. Sepertinya Siwon hyung berbakat jadi pelayan, batin Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja Singapore Sling itu –minuman koktail itu sama sekali tidak goyang atau tumpah ketika Siwon melesat cepat. Hebat. Lamunan Kyuhyun buyar ketika Sungmin menekan bel di depannya.

"Kyu? Jangan melamun. Sudah ada yang menunggu minuman itu."

.

.

.

"Appa, boleh aku keluar malam ini?" tanya Kibum lirih saat Kangin mengoleskan krim berbau amis itu di kakinya. Kangin melotot pada Kibum ketika mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. "Kau mau jatuh pingsan lagi, eh?" tanya Kangin tegas.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang, appa.." jawab Kibum pelan. Ia ragu ayahnya akan mengizinkannya, namun tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

"Tidak." Timpal Kangin pendek.

"Appa.. Jebal.." mohon Kibum.

"Aku tidak mau, Kibum. Memangnya siapa yang bisa kau temui di pagi buta, hem?" tanya Kangin curiga. Jangan-jangan, Kibum ingin bertemu bandar narkoba, atau penjaja minuman keras..

"Seseorang.." jawab Kibum tidak kalah singkat. Ia menunduk. Ia sudah janji akan bertemu Siwon. Ia tidak mau mengingkarinya. Lagipula, kalau bertemu dan melihat wajah tampan Siwon, mungkin rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang.

"Tidak." Jawab Kangin keras kepala.

Leeteuk diam saja.

Suara telepon membuyarkan keheningan keluarga itu. Kangin beranjak dari tempat tidur Kibum dan keluar dari kamar mewah itu. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah berat yang menuruni tangga.

Leeteuk menghela nafas melihat raut Kibum yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang amat sangat. Diraihnya kepala Kibum dan dibenamkannya di dadanya. "Memangnya siapa yang ingin kau temui?" tanya Leeteuk lembut seraya mengusap kepala Kibum lembut.

"Namanya Choi Siwon, umma.." lirih Kibum.

Leeteuk tersenyum sekilas. Dari namanya saja, Leeteuk langsung tahu kalau 'Siwon' itu seorang namja. Sepertinya sama-sama dari Korea. Apakah anaknya ini sedang jatuh cinta?

"Aku bertemu dia pertama kali di pantai, umma. Dia.. Tampan dan tinggi.." lanjut Kibum tanpa diminta.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Kibum. "Umma, please.. Bisakah aku menemuinya?"

"Apa kata appa tadi?"

"Tapi.. Aku hanya sebentar.." sahut Kibum pelan. Suaranya serak.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah umma pergi ke pantai dan menemuinya? Aku yakin dia menungguku.." sambung Kibum lirih.

Leeteuk baru akan menjawab ketika Kangin memanggilnya dari luar. Setelah melepas pelukannya, Leeteuk mengusap kepala Kibum pelan dan berjalan ke pintu. Dan ketika Leeteuk menutup pintu kamar putrinya, ia mendengar sebuah isakan pelan yang membuat hatinya hancur.

.

.

.

Siwon menutup matanya. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah bar sambil membawa nampan bulat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Bau alkohol tajam dari segala arah yang dihirupnya membuatnya tidak tahan. Ya Tuhan, ia ingin mabuk!

"Tidak boleh, saeng." Sahut Sungmin singkat seraya menyambar segelas koktail yang dipegang Siwon –membuat namja itu mendengus kesal. Sungmin diam –menunggu tindakan Siwon selanjutnya. Namun ternyata namja itu tidak berbuat apapun. Ia malah meraih sebuah jeruk orange yang –he, sejak kapan ada jeruk Sunkist itu ada di dekat rak anggurnya? Sungmin terheran-heran.

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku minta tolong, noona?" tanya Siwon dengan suara berat dan rendah –membuat Sungmin terlonjak.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Tolong bikinkan jus jeruk, jebal.." sahut Siwon seraya menyodorkan buah bulat itu ke hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar."

**. . .**

"Minumlah." Sahut Sungmin sambil meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di hadapan Siwon. Siwon –yang menatap minuman para tamu dengan pandangan buas– cepat-cepat menoleh. "Gomawo, noona.." Setelah mengangguk, Sungmin menghilang –pergi entah kemana.

"Wiih, jeruk!" seru Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung menyambar gelas tinggi itu. Namun Siwon segera menahannya agar tidak diambil Kyuhyun. "No. Ini punyaku."

"Bagi, hyung. Jangan pelit!" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau." Siwon segera meraih gelas itu dan memutar badannya –supaya Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi meraih minumannya.

Siwon menatap bulir-bulir Sunkist yang mengapung di permukaan jus jeruk. Ia hirup bau jus itu sejenak. Uh, segar sekali. Ucapan Kibum terngiang di telinganya. '_Jeruk ini juga sahabatku. Dia akan membantumu. Kalau kau merasa tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak meminum minuman keras, racik saja jeruk ini, atau belah jeruk ini seperti aku tadi. Buat jus jeruk manis. Aku jamin, pikiranmu langsung segar. Arra?'_

'Arra, Bummie.' sahut Siwon pelan dalam hati sambil meneguk jus jeruk itu –mencoba menikmatinya. Sensasi manis dan dingin khas jeruk menuruni tenggorokannya dan melemaskan syaraf-syarafnya. Untuk sejenak, Siwon merasa capek, namun detik berikutnya, ia kembali merasa segar.

"Aaah." Siwon mengerang nikmat ketika jus jeruk itu me-refresh-nya. Ia banting gelas tinggi itu di meja bar. Dan ketika Siwon berkedip, pandangan yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk di hadapannya membuatnya terpana.

Kibum.

Gadis cantik itu duduk di kursi bar di depannya. Badannya menghadap ke arah Siwon. Siku kirinya Kibum topangkan ke atas meja bar. Ia mengenakan kaos putih polos. Rambutnya digerai polos disamping telinganya. Ia tersenyum manis –seperti malaikat.

Hah?

Kibum tertawa tanpa suara dan mengangkat jempol kanannya seraya berkedip, seolah mengatakan 'Good, you did it.' Siwon mengerjap tidak percaya.

Namun detik selanjutnya, Kibum menghilang. Digantikan dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya dan mengguncang pundak Siwon. "Hoi, hyung! Hyung kenapa? Tidak ada hantu penasaran disini. Jangan sampai kesurupan, hyung!" cerocos Kyuhyun cepat melihat sinar kosong yang berkelebat di mata Siwon.

.

.

.

Mata Leeteuk bertambah sayu ketika ia masuk ke kamar anaknya. Kibum masih menangis –tidak berhenti sama sekali sejak Kangin pergi.

"Kumohon, umma.." sahut Kibum di sela isakannya. Leeteuk menghela nafas. Tangis Kibum memilukan –membuatnya siapa pun tidak tega mendengarnya. "Baik, baik. Umma pergi ke pantai sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi, arra?" tanya Leeteuk seraya mencium dahi putrinya. Kibum mendongak dan tersenyum. Pipi bulatnya dipenuhi semburat air mata. "Gomawo, umma.."

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan mondar-mandir. Kemana Kibum? Sekarang sudah hampir jam 3 pagi. Kibum janji untuk menemuinya kan? Lalu dimana Kibum sekarang? Siwon menghela nafas. Tidak terpikir sama sekali olehnya kalau Kibum mungkin saja sedang sibuk atau punya urusan lain.

Memutuskan untuk mencari Kibum, Siwon menuruni tangga bar dan menjejaki pasir putih. Ia memutar kepalanya –mencoba menangkap sosok yeoja cheonsa yang menghantui kepalanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ketika dilihatnya seseorang di kejauhan, Siwon mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi, Siwon segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika sosok itu bukanlah Kim Kibum. Sosok itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Siwon.

Yeoja itu berhenti di hadapannya, dan ia membuat Siwon terperangah ketika tersenyum. Senyum itu, persis Kibum!

"Choi Siwon?" tanya yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lelah.

"Yeah?" jawab Siwon ragu.

"Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Park Jung Soo, you can call me Leeteuk for short." Ujar yeoja itu –melihat kerutan kecil di sekeliling matanya, ia lebih pantas dipanggil ahjumma kalau menurut Siwon.

"I'm.. Choi Siwon.." sahut Siwon pelan.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "My daughter want to see you."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pardon?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum letih. "My daughter, Kim Kibum, want to see you."

Siwon tercekat.

.

.

.

Siwon mendorong pintu kamar Kibum pelan. Suasana kamar yang remang-remang dan terkesan agak gelap menyambutnya.

Siwon menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melangkah pelan. Ia sedikit terperanjat ketika bulu-bulu halus karpet putih di bawahnya menggelitiki telapak kakinya. Seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah tempat tidur, Siwon melirik ke kanan-kiri. Kamar ini nyaman. Cat biru muda lembut yang melapisi dinding putih membuat siapapun merasa rileks.

AC menyala pada suhu yang pas –tidak terlalu panas sehingga membuat kamar pengap, namun juga tidak terlalu dingin untuk beruang kutub. Anginnya yang lumayan kencang dan letak pendingin ruangan itu yang tinggi membuat gorden besar dan lebar kamar Kibum melambai pelan. Ditambah dengan lantai kayu yang ditutupi karpet bulu putih tebal. Sejuk.

Di pojok kamar, terdapat sebuah meja dengan seperangkat komputer diatasnya. Speaker, printer dan scanner juga kamera webcam tertata rapi. Persis di sebelah meja komputer itu terdapat mini Sound System dengan DVD mini, ditambah dengan jejeran CD disampingnya.

Sementara di sisi lain kamar Kibum, terdapat sebuah lemari besar dan lemari setinggi pinggulnya juga kaca besar berturut-turut. Dan foto-foto keluarga Kibum terbingkai dan tergantung rapi di salah satu dinding.

Namun yang membuat Siwon sedikit bingung adalah, dua jendela besar kamar Kibum yang absurd. Bukan bentuknya yang aneh, namun penataan interiornya ganjil. Jendela itu terpisah oleh tembok kecil di tengahnya, dan ketika gorden itu sedikit tersibak, Siwon bisa melihat kalau di balik jendela itu ada sebuah balkon. Namun anehnya, dua lemari besar diletakkan masing-masing persis di depan jendela itu –membuat sinar apapun gagal masuk ke kamar Kibum. Kelihatan sekali, kamar ini diupayakan agar tidak ada penerangan dari luar yang dapat masuk. Hanya saja, Siwon melihat sinar bulan yang berhasil menerobos jendela Kibum.

Overall, kamar ini antik dan nyaman. Suasananya enak –meski Siwon berpendapat bahwa lampu kamar ini tidak terlalu terang.

Siwon duduk di sisi tempat tidur seorang yeoja yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Hidungnya yang menyentuh bantal menghembuskan nafas teratur. Namun, wajahnya.. Wajahnya tidak berwarna putih, melainkan berwarna.. Apa ya? Soft caramel.. Dan ada sedikit bau tidak enak yang dicium Siwon ketika mendekat ke tempat tidur Kibum. Entah bau apa. Yang jelas, tidak enak dicium dan menyesakkan indera penciuman.

Dielusnya surai hitam yeoja cantik itu dengan lembut. Kalau Siwon boleh bergurau, situasi seperti ini mirip dengan scene sebuah dongeng. Snow White.

'_Snow White tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidur yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga cantik karangan 7 kurcaci. Sang pangeran terpana ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat lagi wajah si cantik yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sang Putri Salju yang putih pucat. Diciumnya bibir semerah mawar itu lembut.'_

Aish. Apa-apaan yang barusan? Penggalan dongeng yang konyol.

"Kibummie.." sahut Siwon pelan. Ragu, diciumnya pelan pipi bulat Kibum. Kibum menggeliat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Malu, Siwon menarik badannya dan cepat-cepat duduk tegap.

"Siwon.." Kibum memanggil nama Siwon pelan –berusaha memastikan ini nyata, ketika Siwon ada disampingnya ketika ia membuka mata.

"Ya, Kibum? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kibum tersenyum. Tidak dijawabnya pertanyaan Siwon. "Mendekatlah, Siwon."

Siwon mengerling bingung. Mendekat? Mendekat.. Ke wajah Kibum? Menuruti permintaan Kibum, Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum. Mendadak, sesuatu yang sangat tidak diduga Siwon terjadi –Kibum meraih tengkuk Siwon dan menariknya mendekat ke wajahnya. Jantung Siwon berdegup tidak karuan.

"Say something." Pinta Kibum.

"Eumm.. Aku.." Mana bisa Siwon mengucapkan sesuatu di saat wajahnya sedekat ini dengan wajah Kibum? Pikiran Siwon malah berkelana liar. Kira-kira, bagaimana rasanya ketika ia melumat bibir semerah mawar itu? Seperti apa lembutnya ketika ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata indah itu? Ooh..

Kibum tertawa pelan. Lalu didorongnya dada Siwon –menyuruh namja it menjauh dengan gerakan halus. "Kau tidak minum hari ini." Ucap Kibum –lebih terdengar seperti gumaman dan ditujukan untuk diri sendiri.

"Kibum."

"Ya?"

"Kau.. Penderita XP*?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

***XP : Xeroderma Pigmentosum**

**Review Reply : **

**WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK** : Terimakasih untuk reviewnya, tapi Hyo official couple shipper. Kalau boleh saya sarankan, kalau najis dengan fanfic saya, lebih baik tidak usah dibaca, dari pada anda panas sendiri ^^

**Seo Shin Young :** Gwaenchana, eonni ^^ Iya, bisa dibilang penyakit Bummie itu penyakit vampire ^^ Gomawo eonni. Mind to review again? ;)

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**** :** Ini memang terinspirasi dari Taiyou No Uta, chingu ^^' Omo? ChangBum? Changmin x Kibum? O.o Hahaha, nae, gomawo chingu ^^ Apa nanti Kibum mati? Let's see.. *evil smirk #plak! Aduh, inget aja lagi kalo Hyo demen angst XD Mind to review again? ;)

**uthyRyeosomnia :** Hyahahahaha *ngakak* XD Mind to review again? ;)

**yolyol : **Aduh-aduh *author pusing karena diguncang-guncang* Mind to review again? ;)

**sweet haehyuk :** Gak kuat? Sama, Hyo juga, apalagi kalo udah liat killer smile Bummie umma, ah ~ *tewas* *gak nyambung #plak! Ini update kilat ya ~ ^^ Mind to review again? ;)

**zakurafrezee :** Iya, semacam itu ~ Aduh, chingu jangan galau, karena author mau bikin yang lebih nyesek lagi daripada ini *plak #dihajar Snowers. Mind to review again? ;)

**choco momo :** Ini udah update ya chingu ^^ Mind to review again? ;)

**gaeming0606 : **Wah, wah jangaaaaan ~~ Nanti wajahnya gak tampan lagi XD Gak ketemu ms. Typo? Wah, semoga di chapter ini juga gak ada typo ^^ Mind to review again? ;)

**Princess kyumin : **Iya chingu, Bummie punya penyakit ^^ Waduh, Bummie ngalihin beban ke aku tuh -3- Mind to review again? ;)

**Bluesky : **Waduh, nanti umma Bummie cemburu -3- Mind to review again? ;)

**AngelFishy males login :** Iya, umma sama appa emang romantic ~ ^3^ Hahaha ^^' Mind to review again? ;)

**Sibumxoxo : **Ahahaha, Afikaaaaaa XD *author ngakak gegulingan* Mind to review again? ;)

**bumie407 : **Nae, gwaenchana, chingu ^o^ Jadi pingin? Nih, silahkan *sodorin Ming oppa* Mind to review again? ;)

**Choikyuhae :** Terimakasih sudah menunggu ^^ Iya, penyakit langka, kan jadinya seru tuh, ficnya! Kalo penyakit tidak langka (?) kayak flu atau batuk kan biasa, jadi aku cari yang tidak biasa XD Hyo emang tega, apalagi kalo dikasih main cast SiBum! Adddduhhhh, aku bisa bikin berjuta-juta angst XD *author dihajar Snowers + Siwonest* Mind to review again? ;)

**rikha-chan :** Hahaha ^^ Ini next chap ya ^^/ Mind to review again? ;)

**lee eunso kms :** Nee, sakit XP ^^ Mind to review again? ;)

**cucunyaHaeHyuk :** Omoo, cucunya HaeHyuk ngereview Hyo! O.o berarti HaeHyuk longlasting dong? :D Nee, udah kusuruh, tapi tetep aja mas TBC suka muncul seenaknya XD Mind to review again? ;)

**ma'on clouds : **Kibum manusia biasa loh, chingu ~ ^^ Mind to review again? ;)

**Iino Sayuri :** Naeeeee, gomawooooo ^^ Hari ini aku update Conffessions Of A Broken Heart ^^ Mind to review again? ;)

**Lee HyoJoon :** Yang lain kredit? XD *author ngakak gegulingan di lantai* Iya, pipi umma emang bulet ~ :3 Mind to review again? ;)

**Tachibana Himawari :** Waah, ada bunga matahari nge-review ceritaku! Huehehe ~ *plak! Ini udah lanjut ya ~~ Mind to review again? ;)

**Ichigobumchan :** Iyaaaa ~ Sibum memang romantis ^3^ Wuaaaa, umma, appa, dibilang kayak sepasang kekasih tuuuuh! *colek SiBum* Mind to review again? ;)

**Wonnie : **Nae chingu ~ ^^ Mind to review again? ;)

**Winda1004 : **Iya, Kibum memang punya penyakit itu ~ ^^ Mind to review again? ;)

**Myblackfairy :** Siwon tobat ^^' Wah, Kibum oppa itu suka banget sama jeruk, chingu ^^ Yang oppa gak suka tuh, apel ^^ Mind to review again? ;)

**A/N : Bonjour, readerdeul ^^/ *sok Prancis #plak!**

**Gimana, gimana, gimana? Sedikit-sedikit, udah mendapat pencerahan kan (?), soal penyakitnya Kibum ^^**

**Semoga gak ada yang penasaran lagi ya ~**

**Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, author sebenernya lagi sakit loh ~  
>Tapi sakitnya aneh..<strong>

**Kenapa? Soalnya, author seneng banget bikin fanfic SiBum dengan berjuta-juta angst. Ada yang tahu apa nama penyakitnya? ^O^**

**Oke, jangan sampe bacot author kepanjangan. Langsung saja ~  
>So, continue or discontinue?<strong>

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self. And 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!  
>Cast : - Choi Siwon<br>- Kim Kibum  
>- Choi Kyuhyun<br>- Lee Sungmin  
>Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul ; KangTeuk (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)<br>Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!**

**.  
>.<strong>

**Chapter 6 : The Girl That Hated by The Sun**

Kibum tertawa sedih. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Siwon sedikit menunduk ketika menjawab ."Aku.. Kulitmu dipenuhi bercak coklat aneh, namun hanya di beberapa bagian saja. Setahuku, warna kulit seperti itu adalah karena terpanggang sinar matahari. Lalu.. Daya tahan tubuhmu menurun drastis ketika terkena sinar matahari, dan –"

"Bagaimana.. kau tahu?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

Siwon tersenyum lembut seraya mengelus surai hitam Kibum. "Wajahmu pucat. Tatapan matamu sayu. Bibirmu juga bergetar. Keringat dingin tidak berhenti mengalir dari tubuhmu, padahal kau sudah dalam posisi berbaring atau istirahat di kamar yang lumayan sejuk.." terang Siwon.

"Calon CSI memang hebat!" seru Kibum seraya tersenyum kagum.

Siwon tersenyum kaku. Mendadak, ia merasa canggung.

Suasana hening selama beberapa menit. Hanya deru AC yang mengalirkan udara dingin yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Siwon, kau –"

"Kibum, aku –"

Namja dan yeoja itu berhenti berbicara. Keduanya saling menatap ketika mereka memanggil satu sama lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan tawa mereka berdua meledak. Konyol.

"Kau duluan. Ada apa?" tanya Kibum pelan. Matanya memandang lurus ke wajah Siwon. Siwon tersenyum. "Kibum, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa kena penyakit.. XP itu..?" tanyanya ragu.

Kibum tertawa. "Kenapa kau takut-takut menanyakannya? Kan aku sudah bilang, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu kalau kau bisa untuk tidak minum."

"Aniya. Aku hanya takut menyinggungmu." jawab Siwon jujur seraya mengelus surai hitam Kibum. Entah kenapa, namja bertubuh tinggi itu sukaaa sekali menyentuh rambut Kibum. Mungkin karena warnanya yang persis warna langit malam, wanginya yang menyegarkan, dan teksturnya yang mengingatkan Siwon pada kain paling halus –sutra, lembut.

Kibum yang tergeletak lemah hanya bisa tersenyum. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa segar ketika Siwon mengelus rambutnya –dan mengirim sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil ke setiap sudut tulangnya. Kibum menyukainya. Sangat.

"Aku tidak akan tersinggung. Easy. Jadi, apa tadi yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Kibum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa.. Terserang XP itu?" ulang Siwon ragu. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Kibum, Siwon akhirnya menelusuri keseluruhan wajah yeoja cantik itu –mulai dari hidung, pipi, bibir, dan dagu kecilnya.

Kibum tersenyum. "Ehm, XP itu.. Xeroderma Pigmentosum. Itu penyakit turunan.."

Siwon membuka mulut, namun ia menutupnya lagi. Ragu. Kibum menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Penyakit itu turunan dari kakek dari pihak ibuku. Kakekku, Park Yoochun juga menderita penyakit ini, dan dia beruntung. Umurnya lebih dari 40 tahun, meski ia meninggal sebelum aku sempat melihatnya.."

"Dan.. Kalau kau mencium bau tidak sedap ketika mendekat ke tempat tidurku, itu.. Itu bau krim untuk kulit. Aku juga tidak mengerti krim apa itu, baunya amis sekali." lanjutnya.

"Sakit kah?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Lumayan perih kalau terkena sinar dengan intensitas tinggi."

Siwon mengerjap heran. Benarkah? Sebenarnya penyakit apa itu? Kenapa mengerikan sekali?

Siwon menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Kibum, lalu matanya ia tutup rapat –mencoba membongkar memori otaknya untuk mengingat tentang penyakit yang diderita Kibum. Ia yakin sekali, ia pernah membacanya di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana ya? Uh.

'_Dunia medis, lebih tepatnya kedokteran kulit, mengenal satu penyakit yang cukup unik. Namanya xeroderma pigmentosum (XP). Penyakit ini membuat penderitanya sangat sensitif terhadap sinar ultraviolet. Sedikit saja kena sinar matahari, kulitnya bisa rusak. Maka penderitanya tak boleh keluar siang hari. Kalau mau keluar rumah, harus malam hari. _

_Penyakit ini berupa kelainan pada DNA (cetak biru) sel kulit. Pada orang normal, DNA ini bertugas memperbaiki sel-sel yang rusak. Tapi pada penderita XP, DNA ini abnormal sehingga tidak bisa bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Ia tidak bisa melindungi kulit dari sinar ultraviolet. Akibatnya, kulit menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap sinar matahari yang memang kaya UV. Jika terkena sinar matahari, sel-sel kulit akan rusak. __Freckles__ (bercak-bercak hitam) akan muncul di bagian-bagian kulit yang terbuka. Misalnya, wajah, leher, lengan, atau tungkai. Karena XP merupakan penyakit bawaan, penderita sudah mengidap penyakit ini sejak lahir. Namun, pada tahun pertama, bayi dengan kelainan XP bisa saja belum menunjukkan gejala sakit. Biasanya penyakit ini mulai terdeteksi pada saat bayi berusia 1 - 2 tahun. Pada usia ini, kulit bayi mulai menunjukkan bercak-bercak hitam jika terkena sinar matahari.'_

Siwon membuka matanya ketika sekelebat buku tentang penyakit kulit melayang di pikirannya. Oh iya. Itu dia.

Sebagai mahasiswa bagian forensik –dimana nanti bidang pekerjaan yang akan digelutinya juga pasti dalam bidang forensik–, Siwon memang harus banyak membaca buku. Kebanyakan buku yang dibacanya memang berkaitan dengan identifikasi tubuh. Kulit merupakan satu aspek dari manusia yang paling tidak bisa dilewatkan dalam bidang forensik. Kalau sebuah mayat kulitnya berwarna biru dan lebam, kemungkinan orang itu mati dalam keadaan babak belur atau habis dipukuli. Kalau kulitnya berwarna merah terang kemungkinan orang itu mati dalam keadaan keracunan CO atau mati dalam suhu dingin. Dalam kasus Kibum, Siwon sama sekali tidak merasa asing. Kulit yang agak gelap adalah kulit yang terkena sinar matahari terlalu lama.

"Kau tahu.. Kau boleh menghindar atau menjauh dariku kalau kau jijik. Penyakit ini tidak menular kok, tapi aku maklum." sahut Kibum pelan –salah sangka karena ia pikir Siwon menoleh karena jijik dengannya.

Siwon terkejut mendengarnya. "Jijik?" tanya Siwon seraya memutar kepalanya –sehingga ia menghadap ke Kibum sekarang. Kibum tidak boleh berprasangka buruk. Ia sama sekali tidak.. Jijik. Hei, benarkah itu Choi Siwon? Siwon termangu mendengar isi hatinya sendiri. Jijikkah ia? Ya ampun, siapa pun yang melihat noda kotor di sekujur tubuh Kibum itu pasti mengernyit –warnanya sungguh tidak enak dilihat. Tapi.. Siwon menggeleng pelan dalam hati. Tapi, kalau tidak ada bercak itu, Kibum cantik. Sangat cantik, sekaligus manis. Dan Siwon menyukainya.

Jadi?

Demi Tuhan, Siwon sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekarang. Oke, Kibum memang cantik. Tapi, dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, apakah Siwon mau menerimanya? Siwon menghela nafas.

Kibum tertawa sedih melihat Siwon tidak menjawab –menguatkan dugaan kalau Siwon jijik padanya. 'Oh, aku memang menyedihkan,' pikir Kibum sedih. Ia miris. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Siwon terperangah mendengar nada sendu di tawa Kibum. Tidak ingin yeoja cantik itu bersedih, Siwon menarik nafas –mencoba memantapkan hatinya–, lalu ia mencium bibir Kibum sekilas. Oh, Tuhan, Siwon benci ketika sinar sedih itu menetap di wajah putih Kibum. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menghapusnya.

Dan..

Mungkin ini saatnya. Kibum menahan nafas ketika Siwon menatap matanya intens dan lekat. Siwon mengelus pipi Kibum penuh sayang. "You're not disgusting. Who said that? I.." ("Kau tidak menjijikan.. Siapa yang mengatakannya? Aku..")

Kibum menahan nafas mendengar kalimat Siwon yang menggantung. Tanpa ia sadari, jantungnya berdebar kencang –cemas dan takut. Kalau Siwon membencinya, hancurlah dunianya.

"I love you. No matter what. Maybe we had just met three or four days ago, but from the first time I see you, I knew I already love you. You're beautiful, just the way you are." ("Aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi. Mungkin kita memang baru bertemu tiga atau empat hari yang lalu, tapi dari pertama aku melihatmu, aku langsung tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kau cantik, apa adanya dirimu.") ucap Siwon tegas.

Jantung Kibum seolah mengempis. Kelegaan membanjiri dadanya. Tapi.. Siwon mencintainya? Oh, Tuhan. Tangis Kibum pecah. Siwon otomatis panik. "A-ada apa, Kibummie?"

Kibum tersenyum, lalu ia menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya. "Aniya. You're.. You're the first.."

Namja yang sedari tadi masih meletakkan tangannya di wajah yeoja yang sedang berbaring itu tersenyum pelan. Apa maksud Kibum 'yang pertama'? Apakah yang pertama menyatakan cinta padanya? Namun Siwon tidak peduli. Dikecupnya pipi Kibum pelan. "No wonder. You're the girl who always hides in the night. I'm not surprised that there has been no one that ever sees your beauty." ("Tidak heran. Kau adalah gadis yang selalu bersembunyi di malam hari. Aku tidak terkejut kalau belum ada satu orangpun yang pernah melihat kecantikanmu.")

Kibum tersenyum miris. "I'm not hiding. The sun hates me. It never allows me to walk under it light." ("Aku tidak bersembunyi. Matahari yang membenciku. Ia tidak pernah mengizinkanku berjalan di bawah cahayanya.")

Siwon ikut tersenyum sedih. Rasa-rasanya, ia juga bisa ikut merasakan penderitaan Kibum. Namun, satu pertanyaan belum terjawab. Siwon menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. "Ada apa, Siwonnie?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Siwon tepat dan tajam. Diraihnya tangan kecil Kibum dan ia letakkan di dadanya. Semoga.. Semoga Kibum mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila –menandakan kalau ia berdebar saking gugupnya berada di dekat malaikat cantiknya. Menunjukkan bahwa Siwon mencintainya.

Raut wajah Siwon berubah kecewa ketika Kibum menarik tangannya. Apakah..

Kibum duduk dan tertawa. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon. Andai Siwon tahu kalau jantung Kibum juga berdetak luar biasa kencang. "Kau yakin mencintaiku? Aku tidak mau kau terluka ketika aku pergi tiba-tiba.." sahutnya lirih.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Kibum tersenyum lirih. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Kibum bisa melihat semua ekspresi tercampur aduk di kelereng mata Siwon. "Penderita Xeroderma Pigmentosum tidak pernah bisa sembuh –tidak ada obantnya. Penyakit vampire ini juga tidak pernah membiarkan penderitanya bernafas terlalu lama, Siwonnie. Aku tidak pernah tahu kapan jantungku berhenti berdetak."

Penjelasan Kibum sukses membuat hati Siwon hancur berkeping-keping. Kibum memejamkan matanya, dan setetes air mata putus asa jatuh menuruni pipi bulatnya. Yeoja pecinta jeruk itu kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah putihnya –dan terisak. Hati Siwon yang sudah hancur sekarang semakin hancur –menjadi butiran-butiran debu kekalutan. Perih.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang itu. Aku hanya ingin tetap bersamamu. Apa itu salah?" sahut Siwon sedih seraya memeluk Kibum pelan. Tubuh kecil Kibum bergetar seiring isakannya yang teredam.

"Kumohon.." pinta Siwon. Matanya panas. Oh, ampun. Jangan bilang ia juga akan menangis.

Kibum menjawab lirih –hampir tidak kedengaran sama sekali. "I love you too, Siwonnie." Siwon melotot mendengarnya. Ia lalu menjauhkan tubuh Kibum yang sudah halus dan bersih –krim yang tadi berbalur di tubuh Kibum sudah meresap sempurna. Setengah tidak percaya, Siwon kembali bertanya dengan tatapan mata ke manik mata Kibum. Seolah mengerti, Kibum mengangguk. Namja di hadapannya lantas menutup mata dan menghela nafas lega.

Siwon kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum. Mereka berdua tersenyum geli ketika nafas mereka sampai ke wajah satu sama lain. Dan sedetik kemudian, ciuman itu terjadi. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengecup bibir Kibum. Kibum hanya diam –membuat Siwon berasumsi kalau Kibum menikmatinya. Ia lantas menyusupkan tangannya ke tengkuk Kibum dan mendorong yeoja itu ke dekatnya. Siwon mencium Kibum semakin dalam. Namun lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa umma Kibum –Leeteuk, sedari awal berdiri dan bersandar di ambang pintu kamar Kibum. Ia mendengar semua percakapan Siwon dan Kibum. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan tertawa tanpa suara mendengar betapa baik dan tulusnya pemuda yang tadi ia 'jemput'. Selama tidak terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar itu, Leeteuk hanya berdiri dengan tenang dan menyimak.

.

.

.

"Noona, aku mau tanya.." sahut Siwon pelan. Sungmin yang sedang mengelap meja menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Hm? Tanya apa?"

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar namjachingunya –Kyuhyun– mengelap salah satu jendela bar sambil menggerutu karena hari ini bar sepi. Mungkin karena gelombang sedang pasang dan angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang.

"Aku.. Aku tidak mengerti arti 'cinta', noona." sahut Siwon sambil memain-mainkan pulpen yang sedang digenggamnya. Sungmin mengernyit. "Hei, dongsaeng. Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

"Mwo? Kan aku cuma bertanya." sahut Siwon membela diri. Sungmin tertawa mendengar nada suara Siwon –seolah ia adalah seorang tersangka kasus pembunuhan yang mati-matian mengelak tuduhan.

Mendengar yeojachingu adiknya yang hanya tertawa, Siwon merengut dan kembali bertanya. "Noona, aku mau tanya lagi. Seandainya –"

Ucapan Siwon terpotong ketika Sungmin menarik kursi di hadapannya dan menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk. "Mwo? Kapan noona ambil? Ini buatnya kapan?" tanya Siwon heran. Rasanya, tadi Sungmin masih ada di depannya, tapi kok..

Sungmin tertawa. "Kau banyak omong. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak melamun dan menerawang. Sudahlah, minum saja. Apa tadi yang mau kau tanyakan?" tanya yeoja itu seraya memainkan pilinan rambut kepangnya. Cute.

Siwon mengangkat gelas tinggi dihadapannya dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. "Ini.. Bukan jeruk Sunkist ya?" tanya Siwon pelan ketika ia mencium bau agak asam dari minuman berwarna kuning itu. Sungmin melongo heran seraya berkedip. "Iya, itu jeruk baby, tapi sudah kutambah gula kok, jadi tidak mungkin rasanya asam. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau bisa membedakan jus jeruk? Aku pikir kau hanya bisa membedakan minuman keras." goda Sungmin 'pedas'.

"Yah! Noona!" sahut Siwon kesal. Tapi.. Benar juga ya? Sejak kapan Siwon bisa membedakan jeruk dari baunya? Hum. Mungkin karena bau jeruk Sunkist yang begitu mengesankannya, membuat Siwon punya pacuan dalam membedakan jeruk.

"Kidding, hehe. Sudahlah, kau mau tanya apa?"

Siwon mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. "Noona, apa.. Noona akan tetap mencintai Kyuhyun kalau.. Kalau seandainya Kyuhyun.. Punya penyakit yang parah dan mematikan?"

Sungmin yang sedang menyeruput air putih hampir saja tersedak. Buru-buru ia reguk minumannya. "Mwoya? Apa Kyuhyun sedang sakit?" tanya Sungmin takut seraya mendelik cemas ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengelap kaca jendela bar.

Melihat Sungmin yang panik, Siwon akhirnya ikut-ikutan menggeleng panik. "Bukan, bukan itu, noona. Kyuhyun tidak sakit kok! Kan aku bilang seandainya!"

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. "Huh, kau ini. Bikin aku takut aja!"

Siwon menyeringai salah tingkah. "Mianhae.."

"Kau tanya apa tadi? Apa aku akan tetap mencintai Kyuhyun kalau ia punya penyakit yang mengerikan dan mematikan ya? Hum, tentu saja! Aku mencintainya, tidak mungkin aku menjadikan penyakit itu sebagai penghalang cintaku!" sahut Sungmin semangat.

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku.. Perlu memastikan perasaanku, noona. Aku tidak ingin aku mengatakan aku mencintai seseorang, tapi nyatanya.. Aku ternyata hanya bersimpati padanya.. Mungkinkah itu, noona?" tanya Siwon ragu.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja mungkin. Tapi sebaiknya kau pastikan dulu perasaanmu. Akan sangat menyakitkan sekali kalau ternyata orang yang mencintai kita itu tahu bahwa kita hanya bersimpati, bukan menyayanginya."

Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Anggaplah begini, noona. Kalau aku ternyata sudah menyatakan cintaku pada seseorang yang mempunyai penyakit parah dan dengan sisa hidup yang tidak lama lagi, tapi ternyata kalau aku hanya bersimpati padanya, bagaimana?" tanya Siwon kalut.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau bisa membedakan antara simpati dan cinta, dongsaeng?"

Siwon mengerjap. Lalu ia menggeleng polos. Sungmin tertawa melihatnya. "Ringkasnya begini. Kalau kau merasa kasihan, ingin membantunya, dan segala perasaan yang bersifat mengiba, itu berarti kau simpati padanya, bukan cinta. Kau memang menyukainya, kau memang mengaguminya, tapi.. That's it. Kau merasa senang, namun tidak ada perasaan berdebar di dadamu. Kau bahagia kalau ia ada disampingmu, namun kau tidak merasa seperti 'melayang'. Karena kau merasa betah di sampingnya, secara tidak sadar, kau sudah menganggap bahwa kau menyayanginya. Kau berusaha menyembuhkan penyakitnya, tapi itu hanya agar kau bisa tertawa dan bercanda dengannya dalam konteks sahabat, bukan cinta. Got what I mean?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Nah. Lalu, apa kau merasa seperti itu padanya?"

Siwon kembali menggeleng polos. "Aku menyukainya, atau lebih tepatnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin dia sembuh, tapi itu supaya aku bisa melihat senyum indahnya lagi. Mendengar suara lembutnya dan memandang wajah cantiknya. Begitu, noona."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar jawaban Siwon yang sangaaaaat polos dan bertentangan dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi. "Yah! Noona kenapa ketawa terus sih?" protes Siwon.

Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Kukira kau ini playboy yang sudah expert tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Nyatanya kau persis seperti bocah yang baru jatuh cinta." sahut Sungmin santai.

"Mwo?"

Sungmin terkekeh. Yeoja manis itu kemudian menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya. "Jadi, siapa yeoja malang sekaligus beruntung itu?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Lekuk bibir M-nya mengerucut, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut. Tapi bibir itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan bibir Kibum yang merah menggoda. Yang kelihatan menggoda dan lembut sekali ketika ia cium kemarin malam.

Hei, apa-apaan yang diatas?

"Apa maksud noona?"

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku, dongsaeng. Semua terbaca di matamu. Siapa dia? Penduduk Florida juga kah? Apa ia juga menderita penyakit parah seperti yang kau tanyakan tadi? Apa 'dia' yang membuatmu sering keluar di malam hari?"

Hah?

"Noona, err.."

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Jangan kau sangka aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering menyelundup keluar seperti maling pada malam hari. Aneh."

Duh. Siwon menggaruk kepala –salah tingkah. Ia belum mau cerita sekarang. Mungkin nanti.. Kalau suasana sudah lebih baik. Untung saja, Kyuhyun masuk dan 'menyelamatkan' Siwon. Namja jangkung itu masih menggerutu ternyata. "Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menaruh lap basah itu di bawah barnya. Siwon melirik Sungmin dan memberikannya tatapan tolong-jangan-beritahu-Kyuhyun-ini-rahasia-kumohon. Sungmin mendengus, kemudian ia merebut pulpen yang ada di tangan Siwon dan menulis sesuatu di balik brosur yang ada di atas meja.

'**Kalau begitu, kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku!'**

Siwon cemberut. Namun namja itu akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Sungmin menyeringai puas.

"Hei, tidak adakah yang menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kyuhyun cemberut karena merasa seperti angin –lewat tanpa ada yang memperhatikan.

"Aniya, Kyuhyunnie. Noona hanya sedang bernegosiasi soal gajiku." Mendengar kalimat itu, mata Sungmin membola. Astaga! Siwon menyeringai dan mengerling jahil ke arah Sungmin. Setelahnya, ia seruput jus jeruk yang sedari tadi diabaikan.

.

.

.

**Dakara ima ai ni yuku**

**So kimetanda**

**Poketto no kono kyoku wo**

**kimi ni kikasetai**

Siwon mengerjap ketika ia mendengar suara petikan yang begitu indah diiringi dengan suara yang lembut tiada tara. Hanya satu yang melintas di kepala Siwon saat mendengarnya. Kibum! Dan ia buru-buru keluar untuk melewatkan satu malam lagi bersama malaikatnya. Kurang dari satu hari tidak bertemu saja, Siwon sudah merindukan wajah cantik itu setengah mati.

.

.

.

"Ssssh! Tidak bisakah kau tenang, Kyunnie? Kalau kau berisik seperti itu, Siwonnie akan mendengarnya!" perintah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Mian, chagi, tapi aku penasaran siapa yeoja itu. Kelihatannya cantik.." ucap Kyuhyun ceplas-ceplos. Sungmin menjewer telinga Kyuhyun gemas. "Adududuh, sakit, Minnie! Aw! Lebih cantikan Minnie kok, daripada yeoja yang ditaksir hyung –hyaa! Kakiku jangan diinjak, Min!"

"Berisik!" Sungmin mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh ribut lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, Siwon –yang sedang berdiri di samping Kibum–, dan Kibum –yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk di atas hamparan pasir dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya– menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berdiri dengan kepala dijulurkan ke sisi tiang balkon. Selesai sudah acara mata-mematai oleh KyuMin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

kikihanni : Ini yang terjadi selanjutnya, semoga gak penasaran lagi, haha ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

cha : Penyakit Kibum enggak ada obatnya ^^ KyuMin? Sip, entar author sempil-sempilin (?) ya ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Kiri Devil : Betul kok ^^b Yap, dulu aku J-Pop lover, sampe sekarang sih ^^ Aku 17 tahun ini ~ Yak, betul ^^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

gaeming0606 : Salah, tapi enggak salah juga sih - *plak! Wonppa kan mahasiswa CSI, harus pinter dong, haha ~ Oke, udah author jelasin ya ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Fujimoto Yumi : Gomawo ^^ SiBum Jjang! ^o^9 Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Love Bumppa Wonpa : Ini udah lanjut ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Iino Sayuri : Gwaenchana, Yuri-ah ~ ^^ Flame kalau yang membangun sih Hyo terima dengan senang hati kok ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

wonnie bummie : Hahaha ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Viivii-ken : Ada obatnya. Bukan obat juga sih sebenernya, lebih kayak penangkal gitu, tapi berhubung nama merek, Hyo gak bisa sebutin disini ^^' Ya gak papalah, suka-suka dia aja ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

AngelFishy males login : Hahaha ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Desysaranghaesuju : Mwo? Aahahaha, gomawo ^^ SiBum jjang! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Yuukiheaven : Ini dia, semoga tidak mengecewakan ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

cucunyaHaeHyuk : AMIN! XD Boleh ~ Mwo? Waduh, pertanyaannya serem ~ -_- Menurut cu? XD HaeHyuk ya.. Sebenernya sih, mau, tapi aku bingung mereka jadi apa.. Mungkin cu bisa kasih pencerahan (?)? hehe ~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Ichigobumchan : Nae, gapapa, biarin aja ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Cho yui chan -males login : Yahahaha ~ XD Ya sudahlah, biarin aja dia mau hina ff atau cast-ku sesuka hati dia, gak usah diladenin lah ~ XD Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Bluesky : Haha, dasar chingu-ya ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Princess kyumin : Enggak kok, tenang aja ~ ^^ Itu maksudnya Siwon nanya, Kibum itu penderita XP bukan ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

sweet haehyuk : Wah, kalo kaya Twilight entar ceritanya udah ketebak duluan ^^ Karena Bummie enak buat disiksa *PLAK! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

rikha-chan : Penderita XP chingu ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Choikyuhae : Oke, ini udah aku jelasin sedikit ya ~ ^^ Yep, pipi Bummppa kan buleeet ~ :3 *gemes sendiri* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

uthyRyeosomnia : Wahaha XD Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

kuroneko79 : Annyeong ~ ^^ Naee, gwaenchana ~ Selama chingu udah mau review aja author sangat menghargai kok ^^ FF ini emang terinspirasi dari film itu, chingu ~ SiBum udha aku bikin banyak loh, selain cerita ini ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK : Terima kasih ^^

zakurafrezee : Kibum gak mati, chingu ^^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Lee HyoJoon : Banget pastinya -' Camer jemput mantu? XD Duh, sumpah author ngakak baca review chingu ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

farkhaa : Tos! XD KyuMin gak bisa terlalu banyak, tapi nanti author sempil-sempilin (?) ya XD Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Tachibana Himawari : Bagus ^^v Hahaha, asap XD Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Sibumxoxo : Sini sini, mana duitnyaaaa? *nadahin tangan* Muahaha ~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

winda1004 : Mwo, chingu suka sama penyakit Kibum? O.o Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Ticia : Gwaen, chingu ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Myblackfairy : Hahaha ^^ Iya tuh,pertama dengernya juga inget Windows XP :p Pokoknya amis -.- :'( Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Park Min Rin : Nde, gapapa chingu, biarin aja dia mau review kayak apa, jangan repot ladenin dia ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

iruma-chan : Biarin aja yang ngebash itu, chingu ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

**A.N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Sepatah dua patah kata dari author abal ini ~**

**Mianhae kalo ini fic lamaaaaa banget update-nya, maklum, baru selesai UAS sih ^^'**

**Oke. Penyakit Kibum udah jelas kan? ^^**

**Masih mau lanjut atau selesai? ^^**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self. And 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!  
>Cast : - Choi Siwon<br>- Kim Kibum  
>- Choi Kyuhyun<br>- Lee Sungmin  
>Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul ; KangTeuk (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)<strong>

**Suggested Song : Mayday Parade – I Swear This Time I Mean It  
>Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC. So, don't like, don't read!<strong>

**.  
>.<strong>

**Chapter 7 : Our Perfect Moment**

**Dakara ima ai ni yuku**

**So kimetanda**

**Poketto no kono kyoku wo**

**kimi ni kikasetai**

Siwon mengerjap ketika ia mendengar suara petikan yang begitu indah diiringi dengan suara yang lembut tiada tara. Hanya satu yang melintas di kepala Siwon saat mendengarnya. Kibum! Dan ia buru-buru keluar untuk melewatkan satu malam lagi bersama malaikatnya. Kurang dari satu hari tidak bertemu saja, Siwon sudah merindukan wajah cantik itu setengah mati.

.

.

.

Siwon tersenyum ketika menemukan yeojachingunya. Gadis cantik itu duduk tidak begitu jauh dari bar pantai KyuMin. Setengah tidak sabar, Siwon menuruni tangga dengan dua langkah –membuatnya hampir terpeleset karena ternyata salah satu anak tangga anak itu basah. Uff. Untung saja Kibum tidak menyadarinya. Akan sangat memalukan kalau namja cool sepertinya jatuh dengan muka menyuruk ke atas pasir. Sungguh tidak elit.

'Hati-hati, bodoh!' rutuk Siwon dalam hati. Siwon berdeham. Setelah kakinya menjejak di pasir, ia merapikan kaos dan celananya dengan menepuknya–seolah seperti seorang petinggi yang akan menghadiri rapat negara dengan baju rapi. Setelahnya ia berjalan dengan langkah santai namun pasti. Slow but sure.

Oh. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa Kibum selalu terlihat cantik kapanpun ia melihatnya?

Yeoja itu tengah duduk diatas pasir. Ia memakai sebuah jaket putih kecil yang membungkus tubuhnya sebatas dadanya, namun karena jaket itu tipis, Siwon bisa melihat, yeojachingunya itu memakai tank top putih sebagai dalaman –yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Sebagai bawahan, gadis cantik itu memakai celana jeans berwarna laut. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya ia ikat tinggi. Bibirnya berwarna merah merekah. Kaki kecilnya ia balut dengan sebuah flat shoes putih. Tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan di sebuah gitar berwarna coklat muda, sementara tangan kanannya memegang leher gitar dan memetik senarnya lembut.

Malaikat. Kibum itu malaikat. Ya, seandainya Kibum mempunyai sepasang sayap besar di punggungnya, mungkin Siwon akan segera meminta pada Tuhan supaya Ia cepat-cepat membunuh dirinya sehingga ia dan malaikatnya bisa hidup dengan tenang di surga sana.

"Kibummieee!" panggil Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya antusias. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika cheonsa-nya menoleh kembali ke arahnya. Kibum menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan balas melambaikan tangannya ke arah Siwon –yang sekarang resmi menjadi namjachingunya. Hihihi. Kibum merona malu memikirkan ini.

"Kibummieee!" panggil Siwon lagi ketika Kibum tidak menjawab –kali ini sambil berlari. Kibum tersenyum lebar dan menjawab panggilan Siwon. "Siwoniieee!"

Siwon berlari secepat kilat. Dalam sekejap, ia sampai di samping Kibum. Kibum mendongak dan menebar killer smile-nya. Dan Siwon membalas dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Betapa seharusnya mereka berdua tahu, bahwa jantung mereka berdua berdebar kencang sekali –terpesona melihat betapa mempesonanya senyum itu, ketika gigi putih mereka berdua ditampilkan dari sebuah bibir tipis yang indah.

Siwon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau sedang menyanyi?"

Kibum mengangguk dan menyingkirkan gitarnya ke sebelah tubuhnya. Siwon mengernyit bingung, namun hanya dibalas Kibum dengan sebuah senyuman –lagi. Kibum tidak mau menyanyikan lagu itu bersama Siwon –itu lagunya sendiri. Itu lagu yang hanya ingin ia mainkan dan nyanyikan sendirian, tanpa siapapun disampingnya. Itu lagu tentang hidupnya. Itu lagu yang membuatnya akan meneteskan air mata saat mengucap lirih liriknya –dan ia benci apabila seseorang melihatnya menangis. Lagu itu seolah menjadi jati dirinya.

Siwon menghela nafas sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ichiro?" tanyanya.

Kibum menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjagaku kan?" tanyanya pelan. Siwon terperangah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hatinya melompat-lompat. Kibum.. Mempercayai dirinya.. Untuk menjaga Kibum? Menjaga supaya kecantikan itu hanya Siwon yang melihat? Menjaga agar hati Kibum tidak berpaling ke namja lain? Menjaga putrid salju ini? Menjaga cinta mereka abadi? TENTU SAJA! Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum cool. "Tentu, Bummie."

"Kau sudah baikan, sayang?" Ups. Muka Kibum merona merah mendengar panggilan 'sayang' Siwon untuknya. Kibum mengangguk malu-malu. Siwon tersenyum gemas. Baru saja Siwon akan duduk di samping Kibum, sebuah suara menganggunya.

"Kakiku jangan diinjak, Min!"

"Berisik!"

Siwon dan Kibum saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka mengerjap.

"Aaaah, appooo! Pinggangkuuu!"

Mendengar sebuah suara dari bar pantai KyuMin, SiBum lantas menoleh. Dan pandangan kedua mata yeoja dan namja itu bertemu dengan tatapan namja dan yeoja yang lain. KyuMin –couple yang baru saja mengintip Siwon dan Kibum menyeringai salah tingkah.

.

.

.

"Oooh, jadi namamu Kim Kibum?" tanya Sungmin ramah seraya menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk ke hadapan. Mereka berempat –KyuMin dan SiBum kini duduk berhadap-hadapan dalam sebuah meja kotak kecil. Masing-masing dari mereka duduk di samping sisi meja.

"Uhm.. Ya.." jawab Kibum gugup. Demi Tuhan, Kibum tidak pernah merasa gugup seperti ini. Ia keluar hanya pada malam hari –atau lebih tepat disebut pagi buta, yang menyebabkan ia jarang, malah hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang. Karena itu, ia gugup karena dikelilingi oleh orang sebanyak ini –walau yang dimaksud 'banyak' oleh Kibum adalah seorang laki-laki dan perempuan seumuran dirinya dan namjachingunya sendiri.

"Sudah lama tinggal di Florida?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum gelagapan seraya mengangguk.

Sungmin tertawa. "Kenapa kau terus-terusan menunduk, Kibum? Ada yang salah kah?" tanya Sungmin ramah. Kibum mendongak dan menggeleng panik ke arah KyuMin.

Mencium gelagat tidak mengenakkan dari kekasihnya, Siwon mencondongkan badannya, dan dengan gerakan tidak kentara, ia menggenggam tangan Kibum. Kibum tersentak pelan ketika sebuah tangan besar melingkupi tangan kecilnya yang ia remas erat diatas pahanya –karena gugup.

Kibum tersenyum aneh ke arah Siwon. Masih dengan gerakan tidak kentara, Siwon balas tersenyum pada Kibum dan mengelus tangan yeojachingunya itu pelan.

Kyuhyun memerhatikan lekat-lekat keseluruhan seorang Kim Kibum –yeojachingu kakaknya. Kulit putih sepucat susu. Rambut hitam panjang bergelombang. Bibir merah. Pipi chubby. Hidung agak mancung. Bulu mata lentik. Wajah mulus tanpa noda. Natural tanpa sapuan make up apapun. Cantik. Tapi tidak sebanding dengan Minnie-nya.

Kibum yang menyadari ia ditatap lekat oleh Kyuhyun yang duduk persis di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah. Sementara itu, Siwon sedang meluncurkan tatapan pembunuh bergantian ke adiknya dan Sungmin. Namun hanya Sungmin yang menyadarinya. Yeoja aegyo itu tersenyum tanpa dosa. Siwon bersumpah, akan memarahi pasangan ini setelah Kibum pergi. Apa-apaan tingkah mereka? Memalukan! Tidak ada bedanya dengan stalker! Siwon malu sekali.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini, Kibum?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kibum menggeleng pelan. Tatapan matanya seolah meminta tolong pada Siwon untuk membawanya pergi. Kibum tidak bisa tenang. Ia resah.

Namun, Siwon tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Akan sangat aneh kalau ia membawa Kibum pergi dari sini, sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Ia menghela nafas pelan ketika Kibum meremas tangannya pelan.

"Kapan kalian pertama kali bertemu, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Umm.."

"Dan, boleh aku tahu alasan kau selalu keluar malam hari, Kibum?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Kibum menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Pertanyaan itu.. Lumayan menyinggungnya.. Seolah bertanya, kenapa ia hanya bisa keluar malam hari, seperti.. Seperti wanita malam?

Melihat suasana yang mengeruh dan seolah menjadi abu-abu, Siwon cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan. "A-ah, tadi kau tanya apa, Kyu? Kapan aku dan Kibum pertama kali bertemu? O-oh, itu sekitar 3-4 hari yang lalu.." jawab Siwon gagap.

"Wow. Dan kalian langsung menjadi.. Kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Cepat juga.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menganggguk. Oh, Siwon benar-benar ingin menyobek mulut Kyuhyun. Yang barusan itu sungguh tidak enak didengar! Raut Kibum berubah menjadi sedih mendengarnya.

Sungmin tertawa pelan –entah apa yang lucu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum, kau benar-benar putih. Kau memakai krim pemutih atau apa, kalau boleh tahu?"

.

.

.

"Siwonnie.." sahut Kibum pelan.

"Hm? Wae, Bummie?"

"Apa.. Adikmu dan pacarnya tidak menyukainya?"

Siwon mengerjap, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Kibum. Yeoja cantik itu tengah berjalan di sampingnya sambil menunduk. Ia menenteng gitar dengan memegang leher alat musik itu di tangan kirinya. Sesekali, ia menendang pasir pelan ketika kaki putihnya menemukan bola pasir –gumpalan pasir yang terbuat dari butir halus dan air laut yang membuatnya membulat.

"Tidak kok, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Siwon sambil menggamit erat tangan kanan Kibum. Mereka berdua berjalan beringingan di tepi laut. Kadang kala mereka berdua menggumam geli ketika air laut menyapa kaki mereka. Sensasi menggelitiknya begitu terasa. Sama seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya mereka lalui berdua, ombak masih menjadi musik background mereka. Hembusan dan empasan gelombang air yang bertemu pasir dipadu dengan angin malam yang menyapa dedaunan pohon kelapa hingga menghasilkan suara gemerisik pelan mengiringi setiap langkah Siwon dan Kibum. Pun dengan bulan –masih menjadi penerangan mereka satu-satunya, ditambah dengan pendaran bintang di pekatnya malam. Indah. Dan sejuk.

Kibum menggeleng ragu. "Aniya.. Hanya saja.. Mereka seolah mencurigaiku.. Mereka juga sepertinya tidak suka padamu.."

"Mwo?"

"Iya. Apakah kau tidak sadar kalau mereka terus-terusan menatap kita? Aku merasakannya.."

Siwon melotot bingung. Namja muda itu sedikit tidak mengerti mendengar kalimat terakhir Kibum. Sebegitu kuatnya-kah naluri dan firasat Kibum? Ia ingin menanyakannya, namun kemudian Siwon memutuskan untuk diam, lalu ia tertawa gugup.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu lantas merangkul pundak Kibum dan meraihnya mendekat. "Maafkan mereka, Bummie.. Tapi mereka tidak mencurigaimu ataupun tidak menyukaimu kok. Mereka hanya penasaran denganmu, makanya pasangan ajaib itu banyak bertanya. Lalu.." Siwon berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "..Kurasa mereka merasa terpesona akan kecantikanmu, jadi.."

Giliran Kibum yang membelalakkan mata mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Mwo?" Siwon hanya melirik Kibum sekilas dan mengedikkan bahu cuek. Dari ekspresi Siwon yang menampilkan raut kesal, Kibum tahu, Siwon jengkel mendengar gagasannya sendiri. Kibum tertawa, lalu ia kecup pipi Siwon pelan. Siwon mematung.

"Siwonnie?" tanya Kiubm cemas ketika Siwon hanya mengedip. Perlahan, Siwon memutar kepalanya dan menarik tengkuk Kibum.

"Kibummie.."

"Eum?" tanya Kibum pelan. Ia sedang berusaha menetramkan detak jantungnya yang abnormal saat wajahnya luar biasa dekat dengan wajah kekasihnya. "Cium aku lagi, seperti tadi, please.."

"Mwo? Tidak mau ah, aku malu.." jawab Kibum sambil mendorong dada Siwon menjauh.

"Waeyo?" tanya Siwon kecewa.

"Adikmu dan pacarnya masih melihat, tahu!"

"Biarkan saja! Cium aku lagi, jebal.."

"No."

"Kalau begitu.." Siwon memutar kepala Kibum dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tatap gemas wajah bulat nan chubby kekasihnya itu. "..Aku yang cium!"

Chu ~

Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum lembut, namun lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon sedikit membuka mulutnya lebih lebar dan memiringkan kecil kepalanya ke arah kiri. Kibum ikut memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Lidah Siwon mengetuk bibir Kibum, mencoba masuk. Kibum yang seluruh otot dan tulangnya lemas karena bibirnya dicium oleh Siwon pasrah saja. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Siwon mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya dan membelai langit-langit mulutnya. "Aaaahh.." desah Kibum.

Sementar itu, kedua orang yang menyaksikan ciuman itu terperanjat. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau SiBum berani melakukan hal seperti itu tepat di depan mereka. Kyuhyun melirik kekasihnya yang melongo hebat.

"Wow.." gumam Sungmin tidak percaya. Kyuhyun dibuatnya gemas oleh tampang aegyo itu. Ia lalu menggendong Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di atas balkon. "Eh, eh, eh, mau apa Kyuhyunnie?" sahut Sungmin bingung. Alih-alih menjawab, namja berambut brunette itu malah mulai menyedot bibir plum Sungmin dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Ah. Two hot kiss in the middle night.

.

.

.

"Ih, kau ini!" sahut Kibum malu sambil meninju dada Siwon pelan.

Siwon tertawa. "Wae? Kita kan sepasang kekasih? Kurasa wajar kalau kita melakukan itu!" kilah Siwon.

"Iya, tapi kan tidak perlu diobral!"

Siwon menyeringai. "Tidak ada orang, Bummie. Lagipula aku kesal, kencan pertama kita diganggu! Padahal aku hanya mau berduaan denganmu ~ " rajuk Siwon. Gitar yang tadinya ada ditangan kiri Kibum sudah berpindah ke tangan kanan Siwon –direbut paksa.

Kibum tersenyum ketika Siwon memeluk lengan kanannya dan bergelayut manja. "Sekali-kali mengalah dong, Siwonnie. Malam hari itu bukan punya kita, tapi punya semua mahkluk di dunia ini." tutur Kibum lembut. Siwon cemberut. "Iya sih, tapi yang menganggu kita itu orang-orang aneh! Kalau diganggu oleh –yah, katakanlah, anjingmu atau burung gagak berisik, aku masih bisa terima.." sahut Siwon jujur.

Kibum tertawa. Dengan gerakan tidak kentara, Siwon menoleh ke belakang. KyuMin sudah tidak ada. Mungkin sekarang ia bisa berduaan dengan Kibum. "Bummie, duduk yuk, aku capek." ujar Siwon sambil buru-buru duduk seraya menaruh gitar Kibum perlahan disampingnya.

"Eih!" seru Kibum kaget ketika tangannya ditarik dari bawah. Tubuhnya tersentak dan langsung jatuh menimpa Siwon. Punggung Siwon langsung menubruk pasir pantai karena topangan tubuh Kibum –membuat pasir-pasir itu mengotori kausnya. Kibum cepat-cepat menangkap kepala Siwon sebelum membentur tanah dengan kasar. Sepasang kekasih itu merona merah ketika wajah mereka dekat sekali. Mereka lantas tersenyum –kompak ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Coklat bertemu dengan coklat. Melebur jadi satu.

Kibum yang telapak tangannya menopang tubuhnya didada tegap Siwon bisa mendengar detak jantung namjachingu yang ditimpanya itu berdebar keras. Dan Kibum hanya bisa berharap, Siwon tidak mendengar jantungnya yang juga berdetak kencang. Bisa malu sekali ia..

Tidak ingin lama-lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Kibum menarik tangannya perlahan. Siwon langsung kembali menarik tangan Kibum, membuat kepala Kibum otomatis bertemu dengan dada Siwon karena sentakan tiba-tiba itu. Kibum terkikik geli. Siwon juga tertawa. Masih dengan tangan kanan yang menyusup di tengkuk Siwon dan tangan kiri yang melingkar di tubuh Siwon, Kibum memejamkan matanya.

Posisi ini.. Begitu nyaman..

Siwon mengelus kepala Kibum seraya tersenyum. "Kita begini saja sebentar. Enak sekali.." Kibum mendongak dan mencium dagu kekasihnya itu pelan. "Oke."

Suasana damai sekali.

Begitu hening dan menyejukkan. Siwon dan Kibum melemparkan senyum termanis mereka pada bulan yang memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat. Berterima kasih pada sang mentari malam.

.

.

.

"Aku ngantuk, Wonnie.. Aku mau pulang.." sahut Kibum pelan sambil mengucek matanya. Ia lalu bangun dari tubuh Siwon dan duduk sempurna. Siwon cemberut dan ikut duduk. "Sebentar lagi, Bummie. Aku masih ingin bersamamu.." bujuk Siwon.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu bersandar di pundak Siwon dan menguap. Ia timpakan badannya ke lengan besar Siwon dan memejamkan matanya yang sayu. "Kalau gitu, aku istirahat sebentar ya.." izinnya. Siwon tersenyum, lalu diacaknya rambut Kibum pelan. "Tidurlah, Bummie.."

Melihat betapa cepatnya Kibum –kekasihnya terlelap, Siwon tersenyum tidak percaya dan mencium puncak kepala Kibum. Kibum cantik. Yeoja paling cantik yang pernah Siwon lihat. Yang paling sempurna yang Siwon tahu. Yang membuat Siwon jatuh cinta dalam sekejap.

Diraihnya gitar coklat Kibum dan mulai memetiknya. Seraya memainkan gitar –memasuki intro, Siwon mencoba untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia tidak ingin mengusik wajah damai itu.

Siwon kemudian perlahan bernyanyi.

**Oh Florida, please be still tonight  
>Don't disturb this love of mine<br>Look how she's so serene  
>You've gotta help me out<br>**  
>And count the stars to form in lines<br>And find the words we'll sing in time  
><strong>I want to keep her dreaming<br>It's my one wish, I won't forget this  
><strong>  
><strong>I'm outdated, overrated<br>Morning seems so far way**

**So I'll sing a melody  
>And hope to God she's listening<br>Sleeping softly while I sing  
>And I'll be your memories<br>Your lullaby for all the times  
>Hoping that my voice could get it right<br>**  
>If luck is on my side tonight<br>My clumsy tongue will make it right  
>And wrists that touch<br>It isn't much, but it's enough  
>To form imaginary lines<br>Forget your scars, we'll forget mine  
><strong>The hours change so fast<br>Oh God, please make this last  
><strong>  
><strong>'Cause I'm outdated, overrated<br>Morning seems so far way**

**So I'll sing a melody  
>And hope to God she's listening<br>Sleeping softly while I sing  
>And I'll be your memories<br>Your lullaby for all the times  
>Hoping that my voice could get it right<br>Could get it right**

You could crush me  
>Please don't crush me<br>'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure  
>And I won't let you down<br>I swear this time I mean it

**And I'll sing a melody  
>And hope to God she's listening<br>Sleeping softly while I sing  
>And I'll be your memories<br>Your lullaby for all the times  
>Hoping that my voice could get it right<strong>

Kibum tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Lagu itu benar-benar lagu yang sangat manis. Kibum mendengarnya, for sure.

Ia tersenyum ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara agak berat Siwon. Betapa lagu itu merefleksikan keadaan mereka berdua. Betapa Siwon ingin melupakan keadaan Kibum sejenak –tidak lama, hanya selama mereka duduk berdua dan menggamit tangan satu sama lain. Betapa Siwon dan Kibum ingin mengabaikan masalah-masalah disekitar mereka –agar moment seperti ini terasa perfect. Nothing less.

Tubuh Kibum mendekat ke arah Siwon tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Dinginnya angin malam tidak terlalu mengganggu mereka berdua, asalkan mereka mempunyai sebuah tumpuan untuk menghangatkan badan. Siwon berhenti memetik senar gitar dan meraih tangan kecil Kibum. Ia menyilangkan jari-jari besarnya ke dalam tangan lentik Kibum –dan sepercik kehangatan dengan kenyamanan mengalir pelan oleh sentuhan itu. Siwon mencium tangan Kibum pelan dan menyingkirkan gitarnya –sehingga ia bisa menarik Kibum ke dalam rangkulannya. Namja itu kemudian memeluk erat yeoja cantiknya, masih dengan tangan yang terpaut erat.

Saat ini dunia milik mereka berdua. And this moment is perfect. More than anything.

.

.

.

"Bummie.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa itu selalu kau yang mengunjungiku?"

"Kau tidak suka? Kau mau yeoja lain yang menemuimu?"

"Aigooo, bukan begitu, Kibummie. Hanya saja.. Aku ini laki-laki, seharusnya aku yang menjemputmu."

"Hihi. Kau baru sadar kalau kau itu laki-laki?"

"Yah! Kibummie! Tentu saja aku ini laki-laki! Pria paling luar biasa di seluruh dunia! Kalau begitu.."

"Eum?"

"Besok aku yang akan menjemputmu!"

'_Dan ada sedikit kejutan untukmu, Kibummie.. Bersiaplah untuk semakin jatuh hati kepadaku!'_

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

kikihanni : Mwo? ^^' Mau kaya seperti apapun kalau penyakit itu nggak ada obatnya ya percuma aja chingu ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Fujimoto Yumi : Gwaenchana, chingu –ya ^^ So sweet? :D SiBum jjang! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Anggik : Iya, nanti seiring cerita author jelasin kok ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

RistaMbum : Ahaha, syukurlah chingu suka! ^^ Gwaenchana, Hyo seneng chingu gak jadi sider ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

gaeming0606 : Hahaha, kenapa enggak ikhlas? ^^" Ditendang? Akakaka, sip ^^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

rikha-chan : Hahaha, betul ^^ Loh, kok gitu chingguuuu? T^T Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Choikyuhae : Cheonma ^^ Iya, Hyo pikir pertama kali juga Siwon itu player *plak! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

farchanie01 : Sad? Menurut chingu? ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

desysaranghaesuju : Ahahaha, syukurlah chingu suka ^^ Sungmin ke Siwon? Itu dari author sendiri, haha ^^ Wae? Aneh ya? ^^' Disini belum ada KyuMin, mungkin chap depan ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

cucunyaHaeHyuk : Iya, menghadap ke Yang Maha Kuasa itu serem ^^' Tetangga? Umm.. Gimana ya.. Hyo mau HaeHyuk jadi second chara yang juga ngasih inti ke main chara. Mungkin peran lain? SiBum nikah? Cu maunya mereka nikah ato nggak? ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

AngelFishy : Annyeong ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Ticia : Omo, chingu nangis? T^T *nyodorin tisu* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Wonniebummie : Iya, penyakit Kibum enggak bisa disembuhkan ^^ Itu ketahuan loh, chinguuu ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Bumhanyuk : Keren? Omoo, gomawo ^^ Bummpa akan mati? Chingu maunya bummppa mati apa nggak? ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

UthyDianRyeosomnia : Annyeong ~ ^^ **KyuMin : Kita ketahuan, Dian-ssi T^T **Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

kuroneko79 : ^^ Hahaha, iya, awas tuh, bintitan, Akaka! Ah, chingu bisa aja, hehe *malu-malu* :3 Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Ichigobumchan : Hahaha, iya, Siwon ragu + galau, hehe.. Chingu gak mau Kibum meninggal? ^^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Bluesky : Review chingu-ya meskipun pendek semuanya sukses bikin Hyo ngakak :D Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Anggik : ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

zakurafrezee : Amiiin ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Jung Ryuhee : Annyeong ~ ^^ Wah, nama marga kita sama ya ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Lee HyoJoon : Iya, bisa dibilang begitu ^^ **Siwon : Huaaa, Bummie, dia siapa? Apa aku bukan yang pertama untukmu? **Kenapa dari alam baka, perasaan Siwon nyata? XD Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Sibumxoxo : Aduh, review chingu pendek sangat ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

iruma-chan : Hahaha ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Princess kyumin : Aku juga kangeeeen ~ ^^ Chingu gak mau Kibum mati? ^^b

sweet haehyuk : Hahaha, pedagang Sunkist! *ngakak* XD Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

yolyol : Hehehe ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Myblackfairy : Jleb? O.O Chingu gak mau SiBum sad ending? ^^b Ah, enggak kok, inggrisku biasaa aja :3 Wah, sayang banget, seandainya dikhayal juga eon gak bisa bikin, masalahnya penyakit Kibum itu klimaks cerita ini ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

winda1004 : Ooooh, hahaha ^^ ~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Love Sibumppa : Cheonmaneyo ~ Review kamu singkat sangat ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Kiri Devil : I am older than you? O.o Aaah, really? I don't think that it's that good ^^ :3 Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Kim ji yoen : ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

Tachibana Himawari : Ini dia kelanjutannya, Matahari-ya! *apaantuh? #plak! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ;)

**A/N : Bonjour ~ *sok Prancis #plak!**

**Ini dia lanjutan buat yang nungguin Goodbye Days, mian lama *bow* #author pabbo!**

**Oke. Lagi-lagi ada kejutan buat reader dichapter depan. Mau? Spoiler dikit, kejutannya itu satu enak, satu nggak enak (?), kekeke ~**

**Oke, stop, sebelum A/N ini makin panjang.**

**Continue or enough?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self and GOD. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**- Choi Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul ; KangTeuk (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)****  
><strong>**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC, OC, AU. So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Would you be.. My sweetheart, Kibummie?**

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Tindakan kalian benar-benar memalukan! Tidak ada bedanya dengan penguntit!" semprot Siwon penuh amarah ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yang dipelototi hanya menyeringai tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun sibuk mengelap cangkir besar beer –mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang mata tajam hyungnya. Mengerikan. Mungkin kalau mata itu hidup, kelereng mata itu sudah akan memakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bulat-bulat saat ini.

"Yaaah. Kami kan penasaran, Siwon.." ujar Sungmin polos. Ia mendongak dan mendapati mata tajam Siwon sedang menatapnya murka. Ups. Yeoja aegyo itu langsung menunduk dan cepat-cepat mengerjakan pekerjaannya semula –mengelap meja kayu barnya dengan pernis khusus kayu.

"Aaaaarghh! Kalian benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya! Aku malu sekali! Kalian harus tahu, Kibum jadi takut dan curiga padaku! Dan ini gara-gara Sungmin-noona dan kau, Kyuhyun!" tuding Siwon.

Kenapa Siwon bisa semarah itu, padahal kenyataannya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat? Well, Siwon punya rencana, dan kemampuan aktingnya mungkin sedikit berguna untuk mengelabui dua orang di hadapannya ini. Namja tinggi itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sebagai ekspresi frustasi yang lumayan berlebihan, lalu ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Sungmin sedikit iba melihat keadaan Siwon yang berantakan seperti itu. "M-maafkan aku, Siwonnie.. Kami berdua sama sekali tidak ada maksud seperti itu.. Kami hanya –"

"Jangan bercanda, hyung. Tidak mungkin yeoja itu marah hanya karena kami menanya-nanyainya. Lagipula, hyung terlalu berlebihan!" sahut Kyuhyun tajam. Sungmin lantas menyikut pelan dada namjachingunya. Siwon mendengus diam-diam. Huh, adiknya ini..

"Aku tidak mau kerja lagi kalau Kibum memutuskanku!" sahut Siwon ekstrim. Ia lantas berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan ekspresi wajah dimana raut sedih, marah, kecewa dan frustasi tercampur disitu. Aktingnya sungguh patut diacungi jempol.

"Ya kalau begitu, tidak ada jatah minuman keras." kata Kyuhyun cuek. Siwon berjalan menaiki tangga dengan langkah berdebam-debam –menunjukkan kalau ia kesal dan tidak peduli.

Sungmin terkesiap. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau aksi –sedikit– jahilnya dengan Kyuhyun bisa berujung seperti ini. Tidak ada niatan untuk menghancurkan hubungan Siwon dan Kibum. Ia hanya terlampau penasaran. "Tunggu, Siwonnie! Tunggu dulu –WAA!"

Siwon menoleh ke belakang dan terkesiap melihat Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya dengan jarak dua anak tangga terlincir. Dengan sigap, Siwon langsung menangkap tubuh Sungmin dan mendekatkan tubuh yeoja kecil itu ke tubuhnya. Bibir berbentuk M Sungmin mendesah lega ketika kakinya kembali menjejak tangga. Namun, wajahnya merona ketika mendapati wajah Siwon yang terlampau dekat dengannya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, ternyata Siwon tampan sekali.. Oooh, kakak beradik Choi memang sempurna..

"HEEEEII!" raung Kyuhyun murka mendapati kakaknya yang seolah akan mencium Sungmin. Ia melempar lap yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengelap cangkir dan melangkah keluar bar. Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah ada di sebelah Sungmin dan memeluknya protektif. "Hyung mesum." sahutnya kesal.

"Mwo?" Mata Siwon membola mendengar ucapan adiknya. Siapa yang mesum? Sial!

"Terserah." lanjut Siwon dingin. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga bermotif Amerika Kuno itu. "Tunggu, Siwon! Maafkan kami berdua, kami mengaku salah! Sekarang, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menebusnya?" Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar kalimat hiperbola Sungmin. Terlalu berlebihan.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Namja itu menyipitkan mata elangnya. "Kalau begitu.. Aku mau minta tolong, tapi kalian berdua HARUS melakukannya!"

"Mwo? Kenapa harus?" tanya Kyuhyun malas. Sungmin menyikut rusuknya pelan.

"Ini supaya Kibum tidak kecewa lagi padaku. Mau tidak?" sahut Siwon kesal. Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Siwon yang cukup ketus. Kyuhyun mendengus dan cemberut.

"Kalian.. Harus.. Mengumpulkan rumah kerang dan rumah keong yang sudah kosong dari sekitar bibir pantai! Dan bentuknya harus unik dan cantik!"

Petir seolah menyambar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sepasang kekasih itu melongo shock. Mengumpulkan.. Kerang dan keong? Apa hubungannya dengan merayu yeoja? Sungguh tidak masuk akal! Apa sih, yang dipikirkan Siwon?

"Mengumpulkan.. Aish, untuk apa, hyung?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Siwon seraya melirik tajam KyuMin. Couple yang ditatap, menciut. Setengah tidak rela, Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali melancarkan aksi protes dengan alasan atas kemauan Siwon yang ganjil. "Tapi sebentar lagi bar ini buka, hyung!"

Siwon melirik ke arah jam bar. "Bar ini kan buka jam 10, jadi masih lama. Sekarang baru jam setengah delapan. Jadi kalian masih punya waktu untuk mengumpulkannya. Itu pun kalau kalian mau." tandas Siwon dingin. Ia menguap dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Capek. Kasur empuk yang hangat sudah menunggu Siwon dikamarnya.

"Kami mau, Siwon!" sahut Sungmin. Siwon hanya menggumam tidak jelas seraya masuk ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun mendengus.

**. . .**

Siwon mengernyit menemukan sebuah amplop coklat yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Siwon meraih amplop yang tersegel dengan lem itu dan merobeknya perlahan. Dan lembaran dolar hijau Amerika menyambutnya. Wanginya menyeruak tajam. Setelah menghitung sedikit, Siwon yakin, gajinya pasti sekitar 85.000 dollar (atau sekitar dengan kurang lebih juta 80 puluh juta rupiah). Bartender memang pekerjaan yang cukup popular di Amerika karena gajinya yang tinggi.

Tidak banyak memang, tapi pasti cukup untuk membayar tegakan kurang lebih 15 botol minuman keras. Dasar namja berpikiran pendek. Eh.. Tapi..

Seperti mendapat ide, Siwon tersenyum antusias dan memisahkan uang itu menjadi dua bagian. Ia mengambil 20.000 dollar untuk jatah minumnya dan menyimpannya di dompet, lalu sisanya –masih di dalam amplop, ia lipat dan masukkan ke dalam penyimpanan rahasianya.

65.000 dollar itu akan menjadi kejutan lain yang sangat manis untuk Kibum. Siwon menyeringai, dan setelah memastikan bahwa ia tidak lupa mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Kibum, namja itu masuk dan bergelung ke dalam selimut, bersiap berkelana di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti menggerutu dari awal membuat Sungmin sesekali tersenyum tipis. Ia dan Kyuhyun sekarang ini sedang berjalan di bibir pantai, mencari-cari rumah keong atau kerang berbentuk cantik yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Mereka berdua menenteng kantong plastik putih dan sebuah penjepit dari besi tua untuk mengumpulkan keong yang kira-kira berbentuk lucu.

"Kyu, jangan menggerutu terus, ah!" sahut Sungmin. Ia memekik geli ketika air laut menyapa lembut jemari kakinya.

"Kita persis pembersih sampah, tahu, Min!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Namja berambut coklat madu itu menunduk dan mengambil sebuah keong tajam dengan pencapit dan menggoyangnya –memastikan keong itu kosong dan tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di dalamnya, lalu memasukkannya dalam kantong plastik.

Sungmin tersenyum dan berhenti menunduk. Kyuhyun masih menggerutu –seraya berjalan dan menunduk untuk mencari kerang. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin berhenti berjalan dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Lagipula, aku bodoh sekali! Mau-maunya saja dikerjai oleh hyung! Ini namanya pesuruh!" gerutu Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun terkesiap ketika Sungmin memanggil namanya lembut. Ia mendongak dan terkejut menemukan yeojachingunya berdiri persis di hadapannya. Sungmin tertawa kecil dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan halusnya, lalu mencium bibir tipis Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun berkedip.

"Seorang sarjana Matematika tidak boleh terus-terusan menggerutu, lho ~ " goda Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu kalau kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun serasa tertohok. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan mengacak rambut Sungmin. Yeoja dihadapannya tersenyum.

"Hmh, namjachinguku yang pintar nan jenius ini jelek sekali kalau cemberut. Kalau tersenyum seperti ini," Sungmin menaruh kedua ibu jarinya di kedua ujung bibir Kyuhyun dan menariknya sehingga bibir Kyuhyun mengulas sebuah senyuman lebar. ",tampan sekali!" lanjutnya, kemudian ia tertawa.

Kyuhyun lantas memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin dan menjatuhkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa. Sungmin terkejut dan juga menjatuhkan plastik yang ia tenteng. "Ada apa, Kyu?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengelus surai coklat madu Kyuhyun.

"Aniya. Hanya ingin memelukmu saja." kata Kyuhyun pendek. Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Dielusnya punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Min.." sahut Kyuhyun pelan seraya mulai menciumi leher putih nan jenjang Sungmin. "Nghh.. Jangan.. Aaah.. Kyu.." desah Sungmin geli.

"Min.. I want you.."

Setengah mati Sungmin mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan mendorong dada tegap Kyuhyun. "Not now, okay?" Sungmin mengelus pipi bulat sang bartender. Kyuhyun cemberut. "Right now, we must collect some shell, alright?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi, nanti aku mau ya?"

Mata Sungmin membola. "Ih!"

Kyuhyun lantas mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas lantaran gemas dengan yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut. Dan ia mengaduh kesakitan ketika Sungmin mencubit kedua pipinya. "Min, stop it! Aw, appo ~ "

.

.

.

"Sudah?" tanya Siwon pada dongsaengnya dengan nada selayaknya seorang bos. Namja muda itu kelihatan sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut jas hitam kecil –layaknya seorang bartender. Kaki panjangnya dibalut jeans hitam dan disempurnakan oleh pantofel hitam yang berkilat. Ia pasti baru selesai menyemirnya. Beberapa tamu terperangah karena ketampanannya. Sebagian remaja muda berbisik dan terkikik –mencoba menarik perhatian Siwon. Namun Siwon hanya mengulas sebuah senyum manis.

Kyuhyun melirik sebuah kantong plastik hitam di atas meja malas-malasan seraya mengocok sebua minuman. Siwon mengangguk-angguk seraya menyambar cepat kantong itu. Ia terperangah saat melihat betapa banyaknya kerang dan keong kosong yang dikumpulkan Kyuhyun. "Good job!" sahut Siwon senang seraya kembali berlari ke kamarnya dengan membawa kantong plastik.

Kyuhyun melongo parah. Ia penasaran sebenarnya, namun ia putuskan untuk menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon dengan 'sampah-sampah' itu. Cukup lama ia menunggu, namun tidak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam kamar kakaknya –yang mengusik rasa penasaran Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, lalu itu mau diapakan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon turun dengan membawa kantong plastik yang tadi.

"Mana Sungmin-noona?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tidak sabar. "Mandi, tadi bajunya basah kena air laut. Itu mau diapakan, hyung?"

"Mau aku sebar lagi di pantai." jawab Siwon enteng, membuat Kyuhyun melotot.

"Apa? Aku dan Minnie sudah susah-susah mencari dan memungutnya, lalu hyung tebar lagi di pantai? Aku – Hyung!" Kyuhyun yang geram segera menyusul Siwon yang lewat begitu saja dengan tatapan tidak peduli. Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari bar untuk memastikan apakah Siwon serius dengan ucapannya.

Dan Kyuhyun sukses melongo hebat ketika melihat Siwon yang bertelanjang kaki –pantofelnya diletakkan cukup jauh dari bibir pantai– menebar keong dan kerang yang tadi ia dan Sungmin kumpulkan. Jeans yang dikenakan kakaknya digulung sebatas lutut agar air laut tidak membasahi celananya, dan begitu pula dengan kemeja putihnya yang digulung sebatas dengkul. Siwon berjalan cukup jauh menjauhi bibir pantai, membuat Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata curiga.

Orang-orang yang berkeliaran di bibir pantai tidak ada yang memperdulikan Siwon. Mereka cuek saja melihat seorang laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti eksekutif muda berjalan mendekati laut yang agak dalam.

"Hyung!" panggilnya.

Siwon tidak menengok ataupun membalas sahutannya. Yah, memang jaraknya cukup jauh sih. Suaranya pun tertelan oleh suara pekikan anak kecil cukup kencang yang sedang bermain dan gonggongan anjing.

Angin laut yang cukup kencang menerbangkan rambut bagian depan Siwon. Matahari sore yang cukup terik membuat Siwon memayungi matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Setelah ia kira menemukan tempat yang cukup pas untuk memberikan kado ke Kibum, Siwon meraih satu rumah kerang yang menurutnya paling cantik dari saku kemejanya dan membungkuk. Siwon menyaruk sedikit pasir di bawah air laut, lalu ia menaruh kerang itu di dalamnya dan kembali menimpanya dengan pasir.

Karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari bibir pantai –lihat saja betis Siwon yang hampir tenggelam, Siwon yakin, tempat ini tidak akan ada yang mengusik. Tempat ini terlalu jauh jaraknya jika hanya sekedar untuk bermain-main, apalagi oleh anak kecil.

Setelah selesai, Siwon menenteng sepatunya dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga bar KyuMin. Dengan tangkas, ia memakai pantofel itu dengan rapi. Namja tampan tersebut mulai menebar senyum malaikatnya, dan aura ketampanannya siap memikat para pelanggan KyuMin.

.

.

.

**01.45 AM, Florida.**

Siwon berjalan dengan pelan namun tegap ke arah rumah Kibum. Langkahnya mantap. Tapi, jujur saja, jantungnya berdentum keras. Ia takut Kibum tidak menyukai surprise yang diberikannya. Dan setelah berjalan dari bar KyuMin selama 10 menit, Siwon akhirnya sampai di rumah Kibum yang terletak disebuah perumahan kecil.

Rumah yang ditempati Kim's family ini sebenarnya cukup unik. Halamannya luas dan dipenuhi dengan pekarangan bunga. Ada jalan setapak kecil yang terbentang antara pagar dan beranda rumah Kim yang bermodel rumah Amerika jaman dulu itu –terbuat dari kayu. Menampilkan suasana rumah yang asri. Namun, berbeda dengan tetangga lain, rumah ini dikelilingi sebuah pagar kecil putih yang terbuat dari kayu setinggi kurang lebih sepinggul orang dewasa. Tentu saja rumah ini terlihat menyolok dibandingkan halaman yang tanpa pagar.

Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu rumah Kibum, Siwon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lamat-lamat. Semoga saja, pakaian Kibum match dengan pakaiannya, sehingga tidak terlihat seperti salah kostum. Perlahan, Siwon mengetuk pintu kayu rumah Kibum.

Dan namja itu terperanjat ketika ternyata yeojachingunya itu sendiri yang membuka pintunya. Kibum juga terperanjat melihat Siwon, karena ia pikir Siwon main-main saat mengatakan akan menjemputnya.

"A-annyeong, Bummie ~ " sahut Siwon gugup. Demi Tuhan, demi Tuhan, dan demi Tuhan, juga demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini.. Kibum.. MANIS sekali! Tubuhnya yang mungil dan putih dibalut sebuah dress berwarna putih yang terlingkar sebuah ikat pinggang kecil. Model pakaian itu manis dan cute, terlebih dengan model lengannya yang berenda.

Dress itu menutupi kaki Kibum hingga sebatas diatas lutut, namun tetap terlihat sopan. Kaki kecilnya dibalut dengan sebuah flat shoes putih yang terlihat nyaman. Masih ada ankle yang melingkar di pergelangan kaki Kibum.

Wajah Siwon memanas ketika melihat wajah Kibum. Pipi bulat kekasihnya itu merona malu-malu. Bola matanya berbinar senang saat pandangan mereka bertubrukan. Alisnya lentik dan panjang. Poninya jatuh menutupi dahi Kibum yang tidak begitu lebar. Rambut panjangnya Kibum hias dengan sebuah bando putih, menambah kesan manis tiada tiara.

"Annyeong, Siwonnie." jawab Kibum. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat kedatangan namjachingunya yang tampan. Ia.. Tiba-tiba saja merasa malu.. Entah kenapa!

"Kita pergi?" tanya Siwon seraya menggenggam tangan Kibum lembut. Kibum mengangguk.

**. . .**

"Uuummh ~ Segaar!" pekik Kibum senang seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya –mempersilahkan angin malam lewat dan menerpa wajahnya yang putih tanpa noda. Siwon menyeringai senang di belakangnya. Namja itu memeluk tubuh Kibum dengan gestur protektif. Dadanya menempel dengan punggung halus Kibum, membuat tubuh yeoja yang sedang dipeluknya serasa dialiri kehangatan.

"You want to fly to the moon right there?" goda Siwon. Kibum tertawa pelan –masih kedua tangan yang terentang.

"Yes, sir. And how can I?"

Siwon tersenyum ketika Kibum mau mengikuti permainan konyolnya. Tangannya yang tadi terlingkar di tubuh Kibum, sekarang ikut terentang. Kedua telapak tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Kibum. "You need to close your eyes first, lady."

Kibum tertawa kecil dan menutup matanya. Siwon menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Kibum untuk memastikan Kibum menutup matanya, membuat yeojachingunya tertawa geli. "Alright, then, feel the wind that blow on your face."

Kibum mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Uh-huh. Then?"

"In the third, I want you to open your eyes, slowly. Okay?" Siwon mencium pipi bulat Kibum. Menghirup aroma manis dan feminim seorang Kim Kibum yang sangat memabukkan. Kibum mengangguk lagi.

"One.. Two.. Three.. Open your eyes!"

Dan Kibum membuka matanya perlahan, seperti apa yang diperintahkan Siwon. Dan ia terperangah. Laut di hadapannya masih sama –tidak berubah. Namun.. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Hamparan air itu memantulkan sinar bulan yang putih. Aliran airnya yang tenang dan tanpa riak membuat Kibum tercengang. Laut Florida –seingatnya– tidak pernah setenang ini.

Dan yang lebih membuat Kibum terpesona, ia bisa melihat jauh ke dalam laut. Airnya benar-benar bersih, membuat rahasia apapun yang tersingkap di balik gelombang itu terlihat. Ia bisa melihat hamparan pasir putih. Ia bisa melihat beberapa rumah keong dan kerang yang tersembul dari karpet pasir. Mata Kibum bahkan menangkap sebuah kepiting kecil yang sedang berjalan menerjang arus –mencari makan malamnya, mungkin.

"Did you.. Do some magic in here, Jack?" tanya Kibum –menggoda Siwon dengan panggilan 'Jack', seorang laki-laki yang cukup terkenal dengan kisah cintanya di tragedi kapal Titanic.

"No, Rose." jawab Siwon seraya tertawa kecil. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kibum bertanya seperti itu, namun Siwon cukup senang mendengarnya. Ia lalu memutar tubuh Kibum sehingga berhadapan dengannya. Sang bulan yang bertengger di langit malam bisa mendengar detak jantung Siwon dan Kibum yang berdentum keras. Dan matahari malam itu tersenyum. Ia memancarkan sinarnya lebih kuat untuk menerangi sinar wajah kedua insan yang memiliki pantai seutuhnya –saat ini.

Siwon melumat bibir merah Kibum. Rasanya manis, dan terasa begitu kenyal sekaligus lembut disaat bersamaan. "Nghh.." Kibum mengerang tertahan ketika lidah Siwon menyeruak masuk, menyedot segala rasa yang ada di mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya, membelai langit-langit mulutnya, menghisap salivanya, dan mengajak lidah Kibum bergulat. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Kibum lantas mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Siwon dan Kibum terhanyut dalam ciuman manis itu. Mereka seolah semakin dan semakin mabuk saat lidah mereka saling terpagut. Dan mereka bersumpah, tidak membutuhkan yang lain kecuali cinta dan kehadiran masing-masing orang yang sedang diciumnya saat ini.

Bulan semakin tersenyum lebar melihat SiBum yang begitu mesra. Kepada sahabatnya, awan-awan hitam, ia meminta kepada mereka untuk menyingkir sejenak dan membiarkan dirinya menguasai langit. Hanya agar Siwon dan Kibum bisa melempar pandangan penuh cinta. Kepada sang angin malam, ia menyuruhnya untuk meniupkan angin yang samar-samar dan lembut. Dan kepada temannya yang lain, sang ombak, ia memintanya untuk berdebur pelan, memberi musik alam yang tidak akan pernah Siwon dan Kibum lupakan.

**. . .**

"Hei, aku punya ide bagus!" sahut Siwon seraya menggulung jeans birunya. Kibum mengerling bingung ketika Siwon yang sedang memeluknya tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan membungkuk. "Ide bagus? Apa itu?"

"Aku lihat kerang dan keong di pantai ini sangat banyak, jadi.. Bagaimana kalau kita berlomba mengumpulkannya?" tanya Siwon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kibum, Siwon langsung membungkuk dan meraih dua-tiga kerang yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia lalu menumpuk cangkang kosong itu di dekat kakinya. Kibum memekik.

"Kau mencuri start, Siwonnie! Kau curang!" sahut Kibum seraya memukul-mukul pelan bahu Siwon. Namja itu tertawa lalu mengangkat tangannya –seolah melindungi diri dari serbuan pukulan Kibum. "Ampun, Kibummie! Ampuuun!"

"Aku juga mau!" kata Kibum seraya menjauhi Siwon dan mulai memunguti kerang. Siwon sekali lagi tertawa melihat antusiasme Kibum.

Menit selanjutnya, mereka sibuk mengumpulkan kerang. Kibum sesekali memekik ketika menemukan kerang atau keong yang lucu atau manis. Sesekali, ia menoleh heran pada tumpukan rumah kerang Siwon yang tidak bertambah. "Wonnie, memangnya tidak ada kerang lagi di sebelah sana?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Siwon tersenyum seraya mengibaskan tangannya. "Ada kok, jangan pikirkan aku, Kibummie. Kau tidak mau sampai kalah kan?" goda Siwon.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Kibum. Gemas karena tidak menemukan kerang lain yang lebih lucu, Kibum akhirnya menenggelamkan kakinya ke dalam laut –mencoba mencari lebih jauh ke sana. Dan akhirnya ia tiba di susunan karang yang tidak begitu dalam. Sebuah kerang cantik tersembul di antara karang yang tertutup pasir. Kibum membungkuk dan meraihnya.

Seolah lupa dengan persaingannya, tanpa melihat ke arah Siwon, Kibum melambai dan memekik kecil. "Wonnie, kemarilah! Ada satu kerang yang sangat bagus!" Kibum terperangah ketika ia meraba kerang itu. Strukturnya halus dan tidak menyakiti jari. Lembut.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Siwon tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kibum. Ini dia..

Kibum perlahan membuka kerang itu –yang ternyata sangat mudah dibuka– dan memekik. Sebuah cincin perak dengan hiasan bunga clover juga berlian di tengahnya berkilau ketika berjumpa dengan sinar bulan. "Indah sekali.." desis Kibum tidak percaya.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa Siwon sudah berlutut di sampingnya. Kibum menoleh ketika jarinya digenggam dan dicium oleh Siwon. "Would you be.. My forever sweetheart, Kibummie?"

Kibum memekik bahagia. Tanpa ragu, ia mengangguk cepat. Matanya terpejam dan meneteskan air mata bahagia. Tidak pernah disangkanya.. Ya Tuhan! Siwon..

Siwon tersenyum lega. Kebahagiaan membanjiri dadanya. Kempis seperti balon yang dibuka karetnya. Betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Rasanya terbang ke langit tanpa sayap pun ia bisa.. Siwon berdiri dan mengambil cincin itu dari kerang, lalu dipasangkannya perlahan ke jari manis di tangan kiri Kibum. Kemudian dikecupnya pelan dahi kekasihnya.

Sekarang mereka 'resmi' menjadi sepasang kekasih. Berkat benda ini.

Siwon tersenyum. Bola mata Kibum berbinar bahagia. Semua yang ingin dikatakan Kibum sudah Siwon baca semuanya dari kelereng mata itu. Betapa Kibum mencintai Siwon. Betapa Kibum mencintai Siwon –tulus. Betapa.. Betapa bahagianya Kibum mempunyai seorang Choi Siwon. Dan senyumnya.. Senyumnya terlihat tulus dan sempurna. Senyum yang paling indah selama ia mengenal Kibum.

Dan mungkin.. Begitu pula dengan Siwon..

"Kibummie.. Saranghae.." sahut Siwon seraya merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kibum dan mengecup bibirnya lama. Melumatnya lembut. Berbagi cinta melalui pagutan itu.

"Nado saranghae, Siwonnie.." balas Kibum ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Ia memeluk tubuh Siwon erat. Tanda ia menyayangi Siwon. Tanda ia hanya mencintai Siwon.

.

.

.

"Here you go! Middlenight snack!" sahut Siwon seraya membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua buah waffle coklat dan dua gelas jus jeruk. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Kibum.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?" tanya Siwon heran melihat Kibum sibuk sendiri saat ia menyiapkan snack tengah malamnya. Kibum menarik tangannya tiba-tiba, sehingga tubuhnya tercondong ke arah samping badan Kibum.

Siwon terkejut. Kibum ternyata mengambil kerang yang tadi ia dan Siwon kumpulkan, lalu ia menatanya di atas pasir, sehingga membentuk tulisan Hangul 'Saranghae Choi Siwon'. Wajah Siwon menghangat, ia tersenyum tidak percaya. "Bagus?" tanya Kibum malu-malu. Tanpa basa-basi, Siwon langsung melumat bibir Kibum selama beberapa saat. "Tentu saja bagus."

Dan wajah Kibum merona merah. Kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Siwon tertawa.

"Hei, aku bikin wafel. Cobalah!" sahut Siwon semangat sambil menyodorkan sepotong wafel dengan krim caramel plus selai coklat di dalamnya. Saat Kibum mengangguk dan menggigit potongan wafel yang disodorkan Siwon, sesuatu yang tidak disangkanya terjadi.

Siwon memutar kepalanya dan mengigit waffle dari arah berlawanan, sehingga ketika waffle itu habis, bibir Siwon dan Kibum menempel.

Setelah memastikan wafflenya sudah ia kunyah dengan baik dan tertelan dengan sempurna, Kibum mencubit-cubit lengan Siwon manja. "Iiiiih, Siwooniiiie!"

Siwon tertawa-tawa. Cubitan Kibum sama sekali tidak berasa sakit di tangan besarnya. Malah rasanya aneh. "Mau lagi?" godanya. Kibum mencubit pipi Siwon manja. "Aaaah, sakit Kibummie!" rajuk Siwon.

"E-eh, sakit?" tanya Kibum panik. Rasanya ia tidak mencubit begitu keras..

"Iya!" sahut Siwon seraya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Maaf ~ " sahut Kibum tulus sambil mengusap-usap pipi Siwon yang tegas. "Masih sakit!" rajuk Siwon lagi.

"He? Kalau gitu gimana supaya enggak sakiit?"

"Cium lagi!" Dan dengan itu, Siwon mendekatkan pipinya ke bibir Kibum dan mendapatkan satu ciuman lagi. Ia terkekeh ketika Kibum memukul-mukul dadanya pelan.

Merasakan angin malam yang mulai mendingin, Kibum sedikit memeluk dirinya sendiri. Siwon yang melihatnya otomatis memeluk Kibum –mencegahnya kedinginan dan menyalurkan kehangatan dari tangan besarnya.

"Siwonnie.."

"Hmm?" Siwon mencium pipi mochi Kibum.

"Terima kasih.. Aku.. Menyukai cincin ini.." sahut Kibum manis seraya mengelus-elus cincin di jarinya.

"Sama-sama, sayang. Kau mau tahu sesuatu?"

"Eum?"

"Aku.. Sebenarnya tidak tahu ukuran jarimu, Kibummie.. Tapi, cincin ini selalu aku simpan. Aku menemukannya di sebuah toko perhiasan ketika masih remaja dulu. Aku bermaksud memilikinya, makanya aku menabung hampir selama 5 tahun untuk membelinya. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kepada siapa seharusnya cincin ini aku berikan.."

Kibum terperangah. Yang benar saja? Cincin ini muat di jarinya! Pas sekali! Namun ia menunggu kelanjutan cerita Siwon, yang sekarang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah mencari keindahan dan kecantikan Kibum dari kelereng itu.

"Tapi aku percaya Tuhan akan menunjukanku wanita yang tepat. Dan terbukti! Cincin ini pas sekali di jari indahmu, Kibummie.. Aku yakin, kaulah orangnya, Bummie.. Aku percaya takdir, bagaimana denganmu?"

Kibum mengangguk lembut seraya mengelus rambut Siwon yang sekarang sedang berbaring di pahanya. "Aku percaya, Siwonnie."

Siwon tersenyum. "Kau tahu arti dari bunga clover 4 lembar sendiri?"

"Eum?"

"Ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan, konon katanya, kalau kita menemukan daun clover yang daunnya berjumlah 4 lembar, kita akan beruntung. Itu hanya mitos, sehingga banyak yang bilang itu adalah hampir mustahil. Tapi.. Mimpi akan menjadi kenyataan kalau kita percaya kan?"

Kibum mengangguk lembut. Ia tersenyum tulus tepat ke wajah Siwon. "Maka itu.." Siwon meraih tangan kiri Kibum dan mengelus cincin itu dan berkata. "Ayo kita buat suatu permintaan. Daun clover ini akan menjaganya, dan aku yakin, suatu saat mimpi itu akan terkabul."

Kibum mengangguk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Siwon memejamkan mata dan mencium tangan Kibum lama, lalu ia bergumam. "Aku berharap.. Aku dapat mencintai Kibum selamanya, membagi semua kebahagiaanku bersamanya, dan hidup abadi di dalam hatinya.."

Kibum tersenyum, lalu ia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium tangan Siwon seraya bergumam. "Aku berharap.. Aku bisa mencintai Siwon selamanya, mencurahkan semua kasih sayang dan cintaku untuknya, dan.. Hidup bersamanya.."

Siwon kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Kibum dan menciumnya lembut. Di dalam hati, ia mengulang doanya.

Kibum menunduk dan mencium bibir Siwon. Ia terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Hmfh, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menyerahkan keberuntungannya ke daun berjumlah empat helai itu. Kibum tersenyum. Dan paha Kibum menjadi bantal paling empuk, paling hangat, dan paling penuh cinta daripada bantal manapun yang pernah Siwon pakai untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

**. . .**

"Terima kasih, Siwonnie.."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih untuk mencintaiku.."

Chu ~

"Dan terima kasih sudah mau menjadi malaikatku, seutuhnya, Kibummie.."

.

.

.

Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Siwon semenjak ia bangun tidur. Wajahnya berseri-seri mengingat apa yang ia lakukan untuk Kibum semalam. Wajah Kibum yang tersenyum senang benar-benar cantik. Haaaah, kalau begitu, Siwon harus lebih banyak memanjakan Kibum supaya senyum maut itu tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Kibum!

Namun, seringainya berubah ketika mendapati bar yang sepi saat ia menuruni tangga. Ini sudah siang, namun jendela bar masih tertutup. Bar bahkan gelap karena pintu masuk yang tidak dibuka. Siwon semakin bingung ketika menemukan Kyuhyun –adiknya, yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah tampannya. Siwon menebak, dongsaengnya itu pasti sedang menangis –karena wajahnya yang memerah. Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah namjachingunya, mengelus-elus bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa bar belum dibuka?" tanya Siwon dengan nada heran seraya menuruni tangga.

Benar dugaan Siwon. Kyuhyun menangis karena ia menjawab dengan suara serak. "Hyung.. Appa.. Serangan jantung.."

"MWO?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

Nina Pertiwi : Salam kenal ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Shippo Baby YunJae : FF ini menarik? Waaa, gamsahamnidaa ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

puthri mala99 : SIBUM IS REAL! YEAY! XD *jiwa shipper kumat* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

ShofiyNurlatiefSA : Cerita ini ada 8 chapter, dan 8-8-nya di review olehmu, gomawooooo ~ ^^ Waduh, mianhae untuk yang itu – Yang kidal Hyo, bukan Kibum, hihi.. Kenapa selalu ambil setting di Amerika? Waah, Hyo udah jatuh cinta full sama negara itu, hihi ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

ChoiNiA17407 : Annyeong ~ ^^ Suka sama tulisan Hyo? Waaah, gomawo! ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

leenahanwoo : Judulnya I Swear This Time I Mean It, dinyanyiin sama Mayday Parade, itu lagu akustik yang menurut Hyo sweeeet banget :3 Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

dindaR : Florida bagian.. Aduh, Hyo lupa, mianhae, hehe ^^' Kamu bisa googling kok, dimana 'Sandbar Naple' itu di Florida bagian mana ^^ Itu lagu I Swear This Time I Mean It dari Mayday Parade ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

bumie 407 : Nee, gwaenchana ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Kim Dan Bi : Oh ya? Tapi aku gak yakin kalau chapter ini masih terasa hehe ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

cucunyaHaeHyuk : Sweet kan? Huum, semoga chapter ini juga manis, hehe ~ ^^' Pinter? Pinter apanya? O.o Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Myeolchi's wife : Always fall in love with my stories? ^^ Gomawooo ~ Pasti ada lah! Pada dasarnya, kalau kita tulus mencintai pasangan kita, kita pasti terima mereka apa adanya kok ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

kikihanni : Teteh Kibum? XD *ngakak gegulingan* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

AngelFishy : Annyeong ~ ^^ Wah, Hyo gak pernah nimpa ff dengan ff yang baru, hanya saja untuk FF ini idenya lagi seret, mianhae XD Nikahin? Okeee, sip! ^^b Panggil Hyo aja ya ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

rikha-chan : SiBum moment emang always sweet! ^^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Anggik : Mungkin Hyo jelasin disini aja kali ya? Hehehe, mianhae. Seperti yang Hyo bilang, enggak ada unsur supernatural di ff ini. Siwon pingsan karena sebetulnya tubuhnya masih hangover, ditambah perut yang belum diisi, belum lagi karena dia bangun malam-malam, terus langsung keluar dan ketemu udara dingin ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Lee HyoJoon : Gwaenchana, HyoJoon-ah :P Baru punya pacar aja pamer? Hahahaha, iya betul itu ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

sweet haehyuk : Mwoya? Kibum kakak chingu? (O.o)v Demen to the max? ahahaha, gomaawoo ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

winda1004 : Ini udah lanjut yaa ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

bumhanyuk : Gak mau Kibum mati? ^^ Panggil Hyo aja ~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Sibum Shipper : Romantis? ^^v Hueee, mianhae, gomawo koreksinya, soalnya kemarin itu Hyo ngetik dengan mata 5 watt, mianhaeeee ~ Tapi udah Hyo perbaiki kok TT^TT Oh ya? Masa sih? *malu-malu Kibum* #plak! Jadi seneng lihat review chingu, hehe ;3 Iya, Hyo belum lama disini, 6 bulan aja belum ada, hihi.. Aduh, Hyo aja ^^' Iya, sengaja ada yang Hyo bold, kan itu persis keadaan SiBum ^^ Makin menarik dan romantis? Whoooa, makasih, padahal abal begitu, ehehehe ~~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

desysaranghaesuju : Panggil Hyo aja ^^ Umm, mengenai apa Siwon akan berhenti minum apa enggak.. Itu spoiler, chingu, mianhae ^^' Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Jung Ryuhee : Makin suka? ^^v Umm, kalau Hyo bilang kira-kira sampe 20-an, kamu masih mau baca? TT^TT Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

UthyDianRyeosomnia : Huahahaha, Hyo ngakak baca review chingu XD Eih, kok udah nangis duluan aja? O.o *nyodorin tisu* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Choikyuhae : Ngiler? O.o *sodorin baju Siwon* #plak! Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

wonniebummie : Okeeeey, ini sudah lanjuuut ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

RistaMbum : Jangankan chingu, Hyo juga pengen nyium pipi bulet Kibum oppa, wah, salah satu cita-cita Hyo tuh ^^v Panggil Hyo aja ~ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Ticia : Hyo juga ngiri ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Princess kyumin : Nyehehe, siapa tahu kan :P Rata-rata reader bilang sih, pengennya Kibum enggak mati, tapi ada kok, yang pengen Kibum mati *tunjuk diri sendiri* Hahha, setuju sama chingu, yang perlu diwaspadain itu bukan ceritanya, tapi authornya XD Gapapa, Hyo malah seneeeeng banget kalau reviewnya panjang ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Myblackfairy : Enggak mau SiBum pisah? Gimana kalo eon pisahin aja, dongsaeng? *smirk* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Ichigobumchan : Kibum jangan dibuat meninggal? ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Sibumxoxo : Hehehe, gwaenchana, sebenernya enggak kenapa-kenapa sih, kalau review ada yang pendek, cuma.. Ada yang ganjil aja.. Mianhae ya, jangan ngerasa gak enak sama Hyo ^^' Panggil Hyo aja ~ Mianhae, Hyo gak punya twitter, punyanya FB TT^TT Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

farchanie01 : Hahaha ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

bluesky : Paling manis? ^^b Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Kiri Devil : Aaaaa ~ I like Yui, Orange Range, Ruppina, Folder 5, Bon-Bon Blanco, Maki Otsuki, and SNOW ^^ Love you too ;* Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Anon : Annyeong ~ ^^ Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

Love Sibumppa : Hehehe, okeeee ~ ^^v Gamsahamnida! Mind to review again? ^^

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Pertama-tama, Hyo ingin mengucapkan permintaan maaf kalau fanfic ini updatenya lama banget, soalnya idenya mandek! Part selanjutnya sih udah ada bayangan, cuma pas tangan Hyo melayang (?) di atas keyboard laptop, Hyo gak tahu kalimat seperti apa yang harus Hyo tulis ~ TT^TT Writer block yang menyebalkan!**

**Mianhamnida m(_ _)m *berdiri terus bow sampai kejedot***

**Ini pelampiasannya (?) Semoga chapter ini gak terlalu pendek yaaa ~ Dan mianhae kalau SiBum-nya kurang dapet feelnya TT^TT**

**Oh ya, sekalian Hyo mau vote disini Emang sih, fanfic ini genrenya Hurt/Comfort, tapi Hyo ingin tahu sekali lagi.. Kalian maunya Kibum mati atau tidak? ^^v**

**Soalnya di otak Hyo udah kebayang adegan matinya Kibum-eonni, muehehehe ~ *digoreng SiBum* Gara-gara Hyo paling demen bikin angst, Hyo sampe dibilang sadis lho, karena paling seneng nyiksa cast-nya, hahahaha ~ *evil laugh* #plak!**

**Oh ya, there's something weird about GaemGyu. Ada yang nyadar? ^^v**

**Okelah. Itu A/N kayaknya kepanjangan..**

**Lanjut?**

**Selesai?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self and GOD. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**- Choi Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul ; KangTeuk (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)  
>Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC, OC, AU. So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 : Where'd You Go? **

**Columbia, New York.**

"Hosh.. Hosh.. U-umma, bagaimana keadaan appa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya tersengal-sengal. Keringat menetes deras dari dahinya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya yang bertubuh tinggi –Siwon. Kedua namja itu terengah-engah ketika sampai di rumah sakit tempat appa mereka dirawat.

Sang umma –Heechul segera mendongak ketika mengetahui anaknya sudah tiba. Matanya merah dan sembab. Ada kantong mata dibawah mata bulatnya. Pasti Heechul menangis seharian. "Appa baik-baik saja.. Tapi dia belum sadar.." jawabnya dengan suara serak. Ia menghapus kedua air mata yang masih mengalir dari pipinya ketika ditatap dengan paras khawatir oleh Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya, lalu mengintip dari jendela kamar rawat inap ayahnya. Dan ia terperanjat. "Loh, appa sudah sadar kok.."

Heechul terlonjak. "Y-yang benar, Kyu?" Yeoja paruh baya itu lalu menggeser –atau lebih tepatnya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga anak terakhirnya itu terantuk dinding. Kyuhyun meringis. "Hannie!" Dan dengan itu, Heechul menghambur masuk.

Kyuhyun mengumpat ketika pintu magnet itu tertutup sempurna. Siwon tertawa prihatin.

"Ayo masuk, Kyu." sahut Siwon pelan seraya menggamit tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolak dengan menyentak tangannya, membuat Siwon mengernyit heran. "Waeyo?"

"A-ani, nanti saja kita masuk setelah umma."

Siwon menghela nafas. "Oh, ayolah, jangan bilang kau masih kesal dengan appa."

Kyuhyun melotot tajam pada Siwon. "Aku tidak pernah kesal ataupun marah sama appa! Aku marah dan kesal justru pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa melawan kehendaknya!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung kalau begitu?" tanya Siwon. Ia berusaha menarik Kyuhyun masuk, namun Kyuhyun menolak.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya! Appa sudah senang melihatku seperti ini!"

"Kau tahu? Justru appa tidak bahagia melihatmu seperti ini! Kau membuang-buang waktu! Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat mengatakannya sebelum kau menunggu lebih lama dan membuat appa kecewa!"

Kyuhyun melotot dan lagi-lagi menolak saat Siwon berusaha menariknya masuk. "Dengar, hyung, aku –"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Heechul memunculkan kepalanya dan berkata. "Boys? Appa ingin bicara dengan kalian." Lalu Heechul masuk lagi.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Siwon. "Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh di dalam, hyung. Awas ya!" ancamnya. Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu masuk mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Appa.." sahut Siwon pelan seraya memeluk Hangeng yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Hangeng terkekeh. "Apa kabar, Siwon?"

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Hangeng. "I'm fine, Daddy. Do you feel better right now?" tanya Siwon.

Hangeng tertawa. "Yeah, absolutely. Where's Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun muncul dari balik punggung Siwon dan memeluk ayahnya –yang terbalut pakaian khas rumah sakit, kaku. Ia canggung. Hangeng tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun lalu duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Hangeng. Heechul duduk di tepi yang lain seraya mengupaskan jeruk untuk Hangeng. Kyuhyun menunduk diam dan memain-mainkan ujung jaket birunya, sementara Siwon berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

"Appa, bagaimana kau bisa terkena serangan?" tanya Siwon heran. Appanya ini tidak pernah lupa minum obat. Tapi kok..

Hangeng tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen dari selang yang tertancap di kedua hidungnya. "Well, aku lupa minum obat kemarin, dan.. Ya begitulah. Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku heran kenapa kalian bisa ada disini tidak sampai sehari setelah ibumu mengabarkan keadaanku?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Kali ini, ia yang menjawab seraya mencibir ke Siwon. "Hyung ngebut gila-gilaan. Tidak usah ditanya ngerinya."

Siwon cemberut. "Hei, aku ini pengemudi professional! Buktinya, kita sampai kurang dari 24 jam kan?"

Kyuhyun merengut dan menjawab sarkatis. "Oh ya, pembalap professional. Saking professionalnya, sampai melanggar belasan rambu lalu lintas dan hampir membunuhku. Terima kasih banyak, hyung, aku sangat sayang padamu!"

"Hah? Hei, aku tidak pernah melanggar lalu lintas, itu –"

"Hyung buta dan tuli ya? Jelas-jelas aku mendengar dan melihat ada polisi lalu lintas yang mengikuti kita dari belakang! Pokoknya kalau mobilku ditilang, hyung yang harus menebusnya!"

"Enak saja, gajiku kecil tahu!"

"He? Kecil? Kalau begitu, ambil dari tabungan –"

"STOOP!"

Teriakan Heechul yang menggelegar mendiamkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdebat tidak penting. Matanya melotot garang pada kedua anak lelakinya. "Appa kalian sedang sakit, kalian malah ribut? Umma pusing dengarnya!"

Hangeng tertawa dan mengelus rambut Heechul pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Chullie. Justru aneh kalau mereka tidak bertengkar."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun serempak berteriak gemas. "Yah! Appa!"

Hangeng menyeringai, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan jeruk dari Heechul. Kyuhyun memutar-mutar bola matanya melihat orangtuanya pamer kemesraan. Begitu pula dengan Siwon.

"Emm.. Kyuhyun.." panggil Hangeng.

"Ya, appa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apa masih suka mabuk-mabukkan?"

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sekilas, lalu menjawab. "Tidak. Bahkan sudah hampir dua minggu ini hyung tidak meneguk minuman keras."

Heechul melotot tidak percaya –namun di mata Siwon, sang umma justru sedang melotot horror. Namja itu lantas mendengus. "MWOYA? Sudah berhenti total? Ah, tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Impossible!"

Siwon menggeram gemas. Ibunya ini! Sebenarnya Heechul mau Siwon berhenti mabuk-mabukkan atau tidak sih? Kok reaksinya begitu? Bukannya senang, malah heran. Ih!

Hangeng mengerjap takjub. "Yang benar, Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan mengeluarkan seringai setan andalannya. Saatnya mengerjai Siwon. "Ya. Kurasa kecantikan seorang gadis sudah membuat hyung buta akan nikmatnya minuman keras."

Siwon melotot tidak percaya, lalu memukul kepala Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Hei!"

Heechul bertanya heboh. "Benarkah? Apa dia cantik?"

Belum sempat Siwon menyangkal, Kyuhyun sudah mendahuluinya. "Tentu saja cantik! Kulitnya seputih susu, bibirnya merah ranum, rambutnya sehitam arang! Wow!"

Hangeng tertawa. Yah, apapun lah, entah benar kalau Siwon menyukai seorang yeoja di Florida atau tidak, yang penting tujuan utamanya tercapai. Siwon sudah tidak mabuk-mabukkan lagi. Terlihat dari matanya yang berbinar –berbeda dengan mata yang biasanya menyalang karena habis mabuk. Ucapannya terdengar lugas dan terkontrol, berbeda sekali dengan Siwon yang biasanya meracau dengan nada aneh sehabis menegak alkohol.

Sang ayah lalu berdeham untuk mendiamkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang ribut sendiri. Kedua anaknya lantas menoleh.

"Kurasa.. Kau sudah bisa pulang ke rumah dan melanjutkan kuliahmu, Siwon." sahut Hangeng langsung. Siwon memucat.

Apa? Pulang ke rumah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum? Astaga, tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Siwon sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan Kibum! Ia tidak bisa jauh dari malaikatnya, atau Siwon akan menegak berbotol-botol Wine lagi!

"T-tapi, appa –"

Melihat kakaknya yang memucat, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membantunya. Tidak tega juga melihat kakaknya seperti ini. Ia tahu, sedalam cinta Siwon pada Kibum, hingga rela bersusah payah menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Kibum. Kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang mau repot untuk makhluk bernama 'yeoja'. Walau tampan, Siwon tidak mudah terpikat oleh perempuan. Dan kalau ada yeoja yang mampu menaklukan Siwon, pasti yeoja itu sempurana –di mata Siwon dan lebih berharga dari apapun.

"Waaah, tidak bisa begitu dong, appa! Karena ada hyung, bar yang kukelola dengan Sungmin bisa ramai! Wajah Siwon hyung yang tidak terlalu menarik itu tampaknya menjadi jimat tersendiri untuk bar-ku. Jangan dong, appa.." rengek Kyuhyun. Huh. Coba saja lihat. Saking sayangnya Kyuhyun pada kakak laki-lakinya, ia rela merendahkan dirinya untuk memuji sang kakak yang ia yakini tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya.

Siwon tersenyum terkulum –berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun.

Hangeng menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin kau menelantarkan kuliahmu."

"Kumohon, appa.." mohon Siwon dengan wajah memelas.

Heechul menghela nafas. Seraya menyuapi jeruk di piringnya, Heechul membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri Hangeng. Hangeng melotot mendengarnya. Belum sempat Hangeng melontarkan protes, Heechul kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hangeng. Oh, semoga saja ibunya mau membantu Siwon. Namja tinggi itu meremas tangannya gugup.

Hangeng mendengus, lalu menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Oke, kau boleh bekerja di bar Kyuhyun selama dua hari."

Siwon melotot. Apa? Dua hari? Ayahnya sudah gila ya? "Empat hari!" tawar Siwon. Oh, ayolah. Ia benar-benar bisa tidak waras kalau tidak bertemu Kibum.

"Lima hari!" sahut Kyuhyun –membantu kakaknya. Mereka bersahut-sahutan, seolah sedang menawar sebuah harga barang di pelelangan. Siapa yang mengajukan angka tertinggi yang mendapat hadiahnya.

"Enam hari." kata Hangeng tenang.

Gemas, Kyuhyun berteriak lantang. "SEMINGGU!"

Suasana hening sejenak. Siwon melotot heran pada Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu menyeringai salah tingkah dan tanpa dosa seraya menunduk.

"Deal!" sahut Hangeng dan Heechul keras. Dan satu keluarga itu serempak tertawa kencang. Kelegaaan dan kebahagiaan menyusup ke relung hati mereka. Ah. Mereka berempat sungguh merindukan momen-momen seperti ini. Begitu hangat.

**. . .**

"Kau mau langsung pulang, Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul seraya mengemut permen soda di dalam mulutnya. Hangeng dan Kyuhyun masih ada didalam ruang rawat. Hangeng bilang, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya bisa berharap semoga ayahnya bisa menangkap keanehan dalam diri Kyuhyun dan membebaskannya.

"Mm-hmm. Boleh, umma?" tanya Siwon seraya menatap wajah cantik ibunya. Gurat kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah Heechul.

"Boleh umma jujur?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Tentu, umma."

Heechul menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. "Sejujurnya, umma tidak mau kau pulang secepat ini. Kau tidak kangen dengan rumah? Minho saja rindu padamu.."

Siwon tersentak. Oh iya, Minho.. Tapi.. Kalau ia tidak pulang sekarang, pasti Kibum nanti bingung. Haaah, Siwon jadi menyesal tidak memberitahu Kibum sebelum ia pergi. Lagipula, nomor handphone Kibum saja Siwon tidak tahu. Bodohnya ia.

"Well, mungkin aku akan pulang 2 hari lagi saja.." sahut Siwon lirih. Heechul berjengit mendengarnya. Bahagia, Heechul menarik pundak Siwon mendekat dan mencium pipi Siwon. Siwon terperangah dan mengelap pipinya. "Iiih, umma!" sahut Siwon kesal.

Heechul tertawa. Dasar, anak lelakinya ini. Dari dulu tidak pernah mau dicium. Padahal ciuman itu kan tanda kasih sayang Heechul pada Siwon. Memang ego laki-laki itu tinggi ya?

**. . .**

"Welcome home hyuuuuuuuuuuung!" teriak Minho seraya menghambur ke pelukan Siwon. PSP yang baru saja ia mainkan ia letakkan begitu saja di depan TV.

Siwon terkekeh melihat Minho. Namun matanya mengerjap bingung pada seorang yeoja cantik –imut, sebenarnya– yang berdiri dan tersenyum sopan pada Siwon.

"Thank you, Minho. And who is this sweet girl?" tanya Siwon seraya melepaskan pelukan Minho cepat dan berkedip menggoda yeoja itu. Minho mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal melihat yeojachingunya merona.

"This is my girlfriend, hyung! Introduce my cousin, Taem, Siwon hyung." sahut Minho seraya merangkul pacarnya.

"Taemin." sahut Lee Taemin seraya menyodorkan tangannya dengan muka bersemu merah. Siwon menjabat tangan kecil itu dengan sigap. "Choi Siwon." Dan ia memamerkan deretan gigi rapi dan putihnya seraya menggelitik tangan Taemin. Yeoja itu semakin merona.

Minho memutar bola matanya kesal. Aura playboy terpancar kuat dari tubuh sepupunya itu. Sepertinya sudah suratan takdir bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga bermarga Choi berwajah tampan dan berdompet tebal dengan bakat mempermainkan hati wanita.

Well, Minho juga sih..

.

.

.

Kibum menyusuri karpet pasir di bawah kakinya seraya menggenggam erat tali kekang Ichiro –anjing putihnya yang merajuk karena sudah beberapa hari tidak diajak bermain dan jalan-jalan oleh majikan cantiknya.

Gadis itu tetap cantik –seperti biasa. Kali ini, Kibum memakai tanktop putih dibalut dengan jaket jeans sepinggang. Sementara pinggul ramping hingga mata kakinya dibalut dengan celana jeans pipa. Kakinya tetap setia terbungkus flat shoes putih.

Raut wajahnya berbinar. Kulitnya yang putih bersih tanpa noda seolah memancarkan sinar yang tidak kalah kuat dengan bintang dan bulan di awan sana. Rambutnya yang sehitam arang dibelai lembut oleh sang angin malam. Kepalanya sesekali mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama musik dari headset putih di kedua telinganya. Senyumnya tersungging lebar, membuat siapapun terpesona melihatnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, Ichiro ~ " sahut Kibum pelan seraya membuka pengait tali kekang di leher Ichiro. Anjing putih itu menjilati tangan Kibum pelan sebagai tanda terima kasih, lalu ia berlari melesat ke arah ombak yang menantang egonya sebagai binatang. Dengan penuh semangat, Ichiro menggonggongi air malang tersebut.

Kibum tertawa. Wajahnya semakin cantik ketika diterpa sinar putih bulan.

Seraya sesekali bersiul kecil, Kibum melihat ke bar KyuMin, menantikan sesosok namja tinggi, tegap, dan tampan bernama Choi Siwon keluar dari sana.

**. . .**

Berkali-kali Kibum menoleh ke arah bar pantai KyuMin, namun bar itu kosong dan gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Siwon akan muncul dari dalamnya. Oh Tuhan, dimana Siwon? Kibum merindukannya.

Kibum yang sedang duduk lalu menekuk lutut dan menariknya mendekat ke dagunya. Bosan, Kibum menulis-nulis nama Siwon di atas pasir dengan telunjuk kanannya. Ichiro menggonggongi Kibum dari jauh. Kibum mendongak dan tertawa melihat Ichiro menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang.

"Ichiro, Siwon kemana ya?" tanya Kibum lirih.

Ia tidak mau menghampiri bar KyuMin. Selain karena tidak mau menganggu, Kibum juga tidak ingin menemui orang lain. Ia hanya mau menemui Siwon. Hanya Siwon.

Kibum menghela nafas. Ia lalu ikut bernyanyi saat lagu Adele sampai ke reff-nya.

**Never mind I'll find, someone like you ~**

**I wish nothing but the best, for you ~**

**. . .**

Ketika matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk laut, Kibum berdiri dan menarik tali kekang Ichiro. Dengan raut kecewa sekaligus sedih, disaksikan bulan yang juga pergi menghilang, Kibum beranjak dari tempat itu. Ichiro mengikuti dengan raut bingung dibelakangnya. Debur ombak memelan, menyampaikan salam perpisahannya dengan Kibum.

Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa matanya menghangat hanya karena Siwon tidak ada di sisinya malam ini. Hei, ayolah. Kibum memang terbiasa sendiri kan? Dan jalan-jalan sendirian di malam hari di pantai kosong itu sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Kibum.

Jadi, kenapa Kibum merasa seolah ada yang hilang?

**TBC**

**Review Reply :**

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Mianhae ya, kalau chapter ini lamaaaaa banget updatenya ^^' *bow***

**No review reply on this chap, tapi chapter depan Hyo janji ada ^^'**

**Oke. Kayaknya gak ada yang nangkep keanehan di diri Kyuhyun ya? Simple aja. Masa iya, seorang sarjana matematika kerja di bar, sama sekali enggak kerja di tempat yang ada kaitannya dengan mata kuliahnya? Kira-kira kenapa tuh? Hayooo, muehehe ~**

**Haaaaa, mungkin 5 sampai 6 chapter lagi ff ini end. Ada yang cepet-cepet nungguin ff ini tamat? ^^ Atau ada yang mau tamatnya sekarang? Kekeke, ngomong aja lewat review ya ~**

***Hyo***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self and GOD. And 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**- Choi Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul ; KangTeuk (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC, OC, AU. So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10 : They Meet Again.**

**01.17 AM, Columbia.**

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Siwon seraya masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Ia lumayan heran menemukan pintu kamar adiknya sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan gelap yang sedikit terang karena sinar dari layar TV. Segera ia masuk dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun –yang sedang melamun di atas tempat tidur.

"Ah, hyung. Aku tidak bisa tidur." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon diam-diam meliriknya. Wajah Kyuhyun rileks dan tampak tenang. Walau bibir Kyuhyun tidak menyunggingkan senyum apapun, namun dari matanya yang berbinar senang walau tampak sedikit sayu karena mengantuk, Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang bahagia.

Sang kakak terkekeh, lalu menyeruput kopi hangat di cangkir yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Lalu, apa kata appa?" tanya Siwon. Dan perkiraannya tentang Kyuhyun tidak meleset. Kyuhyun menyeringai salah tingkah, lalu ia menunduk dan mengelus lehernya. "Well.. Kata appa sih, boleh, hehehe.." sahut Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyeringai lebar mendengar jawaban adiknya. Melihat ekspresi yang terpatri di wajah Kyuhyun, entah kenapa Siwon juga ikut merasa senang. Haha, mereka memang kakak-adik yang cukup akrab. Meski sering bertengkar, nyatanya setiap dari mereka pasti lebih mengutamakan kebahagiaan sang saudara daripada kebahagiaan sendiri.

Kyuhyun meninju lengan Siwon pelan setelah menoleh dan melihat Siwon yang tersenyum mencurigakan. "Ini pasti ulah hyung, kan? Mengaku saja!" kekeh Kyuhyun. Siwon menyeringai semakin lebar. "Ya, aku memang sedikit ikut campur. Tapi, kalau aku tidak turun tangan, kau pasti tidak akan mendapatkan 'ini', kan?"

Kyuhyun melotot. "'Kalau aku tidak turun tangan'? Ya ampun, hyung, itu terdengar lumayan menyakitkan di telingaku. Memangnya aku pecandu narkotika fatal, apa?"

Siwon tertawa. "Well, memang begitu kenyataannya. Paling tidak, kau tidak menjadi pecandu minuman keras sepertiku."

Tawa kedua kakak beradik itu pecah menjadi tawa yang lebih kencang. Namun, mereka segera mengeremnya karena tidak ingin Minho dan kedua orangtua mereka terbangun.

"Terima kasih banyak, hyung. Kalau hyung tidak membantu, mungkin aku selamanya seperti ini. Benar-benar tidak berguna." sahut Kyuhyun tulus –sangat tulus. Matanya berbinar penuh terima kasih pada Siwon, membuat kakak satu-satunya tersebut merangkul pundaknya erat. Sinar bahagia di wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sedikit terciprat ke arah Siwon. Entah kenapa, namun sang hyung merasa hatinya juga dilingkupi perasaan senang yang tidak berujung melihat adiknya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan Minnie?" tanya Siwon heran.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Ya! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya 'Minnie', hyung!" Siwon tertawa melihat adiknya yang sangat posesif. Well, wajar sih, mengingat hanya Sungmin yang selama ini berada di samping Kyuhyun. Otomatis hal itu membuat Sungmin sangat istimewa di hati Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin akan aku nikahi setelah aku lulus." Siwon tersedak dan hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diteguknya saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sang adik hanya menyeringai melihat sang kakak yang setengah mati berusaha bernafas normal.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! M-memangnya.. Uhuk! Appa mengizinkan?" tanya Siwon terbatuk-batuk. Dengan kencang, ia memukul dadanya agar batuknya berhenti. Berhasil. Namun jawaban Kyuhyun yang selanjutnya membuat setetes kopi yang masih ada di pangkal tenggorokan Siwon jatuh dan hampir salah masuk.

"Tentu. Umma-appa sudah bertemu Sungmin, dan mereka menyukainya. Sekarang tinggal aku yang berusaha merebut hati kedua orangtua Minnie, dan melamarnya. Setelah satu tahun menikah, aku akan mulai memberikan banyak anak untuk Sungmin."

Uh. Kepala Siwon seketika pening mendengarnya. Kalau begitu sih, enak di Kyuhyun, tidak enak di Sungmin kan? Memangnya mudah membawa sesuatu yang berat selama 9 bulan dan setengah mati melahirkannya?

Namun sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Siwon tersedak.

Siwon iri.

Terutama karena Siwon tidak bisa seperti Kyuhyun.

Tidak bisa melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih serius bersama Kibum –lebih terutama karena hubungan mereka yang memang baru mencapai dua minggu. Akankah Siwon dan Kibum ditertawai karena menikah? Apalagi dengan keadaan Kibum yang.. Berbeda.. Sanggupkah mereka berdua?

Tapi.. Hei, cinta tidak mengenal waktu kan? Kalau kau mengenal seseorang dan percaya bahwa dialah cinta sejatimu, maka sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk tidak terus bersama dengannya.

Siwon hampir tersedak lagi. Namun bukan karena sedih ataupun iri maupun kesal. Ia tersedak karena mendapat ide yang sangat brilian.

Namja sulung itu menyeringai seraya menjilat bibirnya. Well, ia juga bisa seperti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**3 days later.**

"Kibummie, kau tidak tidur?" tanya sang umma heran saat mendapati anaknya masih berbaring telungkup di atas tempat tidur dengan layar laptop yang menyala di depannya. Kibum tidak menyahut maupun menoleh saat Leeteuk masuk dan berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kim Jungsoo menghela nafas mendapati Kibum yang sedang melamun. Dagu kecilnya ditopang oleh kedua telapak tangan halusnya, sementara matanya menerawang jauh ke layar laptop yang ditaruh di atas sebuah bantal.

"Kibummie.." panggil Leeteuk lembut. Tangannya yang kecil nan ramping ia ulurkan untuk mengelus surai hitam lembut anak perempuannya. Kibum menoleh saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh rambut hitamnya dan tergagap menemukan ibunya yang sudah duduk persis disampingnya. "W-wae, umma?"

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Leeteuk seraya melirik layar laptop Kibum yang perlahan meredup.

"Ah, a-aku sedang kuliah, umma.." sahut Kibum gugup. Well, ia memang menjalani kuliah di internet, karena keadaan tubuhnya tidak memungkinkannya untuk berjalan di dunia dengan bebas. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mendengar saat Leeteuk masuk dan duduk di sampingnya. 'Bodoh!' rutuk Kibum. Bukan, Leeteuk bukannya tidak tahu kalau Kibum kuliah lewat dunia maya, hanya saja, Leeteuk pasti mempertanyakan alasan kenapa Kibum mau-maunya terlalu rajin kuliah, padahal pagi ini sama sekali tidak ada jadwal.

Huf. Tahu begitu, lebih baik Kibum pura-pura melihat-lihat foto di laptopnya tadi.

"Kenapa kau kuliah? Kurasa tidak ada jadwal hari Senin, Kibummie.." sahut Leeteuk heran.

Tuh kan.

"Ah, aku hanya iseng membuka mata kuliah kok, umma. Aku akan tidur sekarang." jawab Kibum seraya mematikan laptop. Leeteuk tersenyum dan buru-buru meraih laptop tipis Kibum dan menaruhnya di nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur anaknya.

Sejujurnya, Leeteuk sedikit miris setiap melihat kesehariaan Kibum. Yeoja paruh baya itu melirik sinar matahari yang berhasil menerobos masuk melalui celah tirai jendela kamar Kibum. Kemudian matanya melirik keseluruhan kamar anaknya yang bernuansa remang-remang. Ya ampun, Kibum benar-benar seperti vampire –hampir tidak ada bedanya. Saat orang lain bangun untuk memulai harinya, Kibum justru 'mengakhiri' harinya saat matahari terbit. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan orang normal. Sungguh mengenaskan.

"Umma?" tanya Kibum bingung saat Leeteuk memandang semu jejeran buku di rak bukunya yang besar. Gadis cantik itu sudah menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur. Dengan kelopak mata yang sayu, ia siap menyambut alam mimpi.

Leeteuk tergagap. "A-ah, nee. Tidurlah, Kibummie. Have a nice dream." sahut Leeteuk seraya menebar senyuman malaikatnya. Setelah mencium kening Kibum, Leeteuk keluar kamar dan menutup pintu perlahan –tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan Kibum. Ia membekap mulutnya saat menuruni tangga. Air mata –entah bagaimana– sudah terkumpul di kelopak mata. Genangannya mengaburkan pandangan Leeteuk. Sungguh, ia tidak sanggup untuk tidak menangis saat melihat Kibum.

Ia ternyata tidak bisa membesarkan anaknya secara normal, sehat, dan bahagia. Hati Leeteuk sakit mengingatnya. Tidak becus. Ibu macam apa dia?

'Tukar kehidupanku dengan kehidupannya, Tuhan..' mohon Leeteuk dalam hati saat air matanya meluncur turun ke pipinya. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

**. . .**

TOK TOK.

Ketukan pelan dari pintu rumah pasangan Kangin-Leeteuk terdengar.

Leeteuk terlonjak kecil dan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kangin dari pundaknya. Pasti selalu seperti ini. Leeteuk yang akan menangis meraung-raung karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan Kibum –tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum– di lengan suaminya; kalau kebetulan sang suami ada di rumah. Dan Kangin akan memeluk Leeteuk dalam diam. Ia sendiri takut air matanya juga akan jatuh saat saling melontarkan perasaan mereka berdua tentang anak tunggal mereka.

"Biar kubuka.." sahut Leeteuk dalam isakan kecilnya. Kangin hanya menghela nafas seraya mengekor sang istri.

Dan ketika Leeteuk membuka pintu, terpampang sesosok namja-yeoja paruh baya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengerjap bingung saat menyadari bahwa sepasang suami istri di depannya –sepertinya– sama-sama orang Asia. Terlihat dari kedua bola mata mereka berdua yang hitam dan bentuk mata yang tidak terlalu besar –cenderung bulat dan kecil.

"Emm, can I help you?" tanya Kangin –mengambil alih. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa sedikit keheranan menemukan laki-laki dan perempuan paruh baya berdiri dengan pakaian setengah resmi di depan pintunya. Apa mereka penagih hutang? Memangnya Kangin pernah berhutang? Seingatnya tidak..

"Kim Youngwoon ahjussi dan Park Jungsoo ahjumma?"

Leeteuk terperanjat saat sesosok namja muda yang tinggi dan tampan menyeruak dari balik ahjussi dan ahjumma di hadapannya. Ya ampun, alis tebal itu.. Rahang tegas itu.. Bibir tipis itu..

"Choi Siwon?" sahut Leeteuk lirih. Dan ia tidak salah.

Siwon tersenyum lebar dan sedikit menundukkan kepala. "Ternyata ahjumma masih mengenal saya. Glad to hear that." kekeh Siwon sopan. Tak lama, ia sedikit mundur dan berkata. "Ah, kenalkan ahjumma, ahjussi, ini kedua orangtuaku, Choi Hangeng dan Choi Heechul. Easy, they also speak Korea." canda Siwon.

Setelah perkenalan singkat, Kangin yang merasa tidak enak membiarkan tamunya mengobrol di depan pintu rumah, buru-buru membuka pintu di belakangnya lebih lebar. "Ayo, lebih baik kita masuk. Saya sungguh tidak sopan." sahut Kangin –meski sebetulnya ia tidak mau mempersilahkan orang yang tidak ia kenal masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun ia lebih tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang tidak tahu tata krama.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Siwonnie?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir ranum Leeteuk setelah para ahjumma dan ahjussi di ruang tamu rumah KangTeuk saling mengobrol banyak. Perbincangan mereka yang membosankan membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya berkali-kali dan menahan kuapnya. Orangtua sungguh senang membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

Dan namja tampan itu sedikit berdecak kesal ketika Leeteuk melemparkan pertanyaan serupa pada Heechul yang langsung dijawab dengan 'Tanyakan saja pada Siwon'.

Sial.

Siwon menelan ludah gugup dan meremas kedua tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar riuh. Ini dia. Oh, ayolah, kau tidak boleh gugup dan mengucapkannya dengan suara yang bergetar, Siwon! Ayo, kau pasti bisa!

Siwon berdeham, menarik nafas lamat-lamat dan membuangnya perlahan. Lalu ia menatap calon mertuanya lekat-lekat dan berucap mantap. "Saya ingin.. Melamar Kibum."

"Hah?"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

**Florida, 01.21 AM**

Kibum menghela nafas saat melangkah ke teras. Langkahnya serasa berat. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan kamarnya. Terlebih, entah bagaimana, ia tahu bahwa Siwon pasti tidak hadir lagi di pantai –seperti kemarin. Pikiran itu membuat hati Kibum diselimuti rasa kecewa.

Namun, Kibum sadar kalau ia tidak bisa meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya –sang matahari malam yang selalu bertengger di hamparan hitam luas. Bulan. Benda bulat yang selalu memendarkan warna putih seputih kulit pucat Kibum nun jauh di atas sana. Sudah tiga hari berlalu, dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang kala Kibum tidak melihatnya.

Dan rasa kecewa yeoja itu semakin bertambah besar saat ia menyadari bahwa Ichiro –sang anjing kesayangan sedang tidur meringkuk di kandangnya yang berbentuk rumah kecil. Pucuk moncongnya yang sedikit identik dengan moncong serigala terjulur keluar. Kibum cemberut dan mendengus.

Kalau begini, malam ini Ichiro tidak bisa menemaninya. Jika dibangunkan, sudah tentu anjing itu akan mengamuk karena merasa terganggu. Huh.

Dengan berat hati, Kibum menaruh tali kekang Ichiro di atas meja di terasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pagar.

**. . .**

Pasir masih setia menggelitiki telapak kaki mulusnya kala Kibum melepas flat shoes. Angin malam masih bertiup sama dingin dan kencangnya dengan saat terakhir Kibum pergi ke pantai. Dan bulan, masih setia bertengger dengan perkasanya di mega malam. Dengan cahaya yang terang, berdiri kokoh, bulat sempurna dengan iringan awan hitam yang bergerak di sekelilingnya.

Indah. Tapi, entah kenapa, Kibum tidak menikmatinya sendirian. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau Kibum menikmati semua ini dengan seseorang yang berarti –tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Dengan Siwon, misalnya.

"Hhh.." hela Kibum kecewa saat tidak menemukan namjachingunya. Sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa kecewa. Padahal, ia biasa melewati seluruh harinya dengan kesendirian kan? Lalu, kenapa harus ada yang berbeda?

Oh, entahlah. Sepertinya Siwon –namja tinggi dan tampan itu berhasil mencuri sepotong hati Kibum. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Siwon adalah cinta pertama Kibum. Laki-laki pertama yang membuat jantungnya berhasil berdegup kencang kala mereka saling bertatap-tatapan. Namja yang selalu berhasil membuat semburat merah malu menjalari pipinya. Namja yang membuat hidup Kibum lengkap.

Setelah menelan gumpalan besar kekecewaan jauh ke dalam tenggorokannya, Kibum mendongak dan melihat ke arah rembulan. Rasanya Kibum sudah gila karena terlalu lama tidak melihat wajah tampan Siwon.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Kibum memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, sebaris melodi indah keluar dari bibir merah Kibum dan memesona siapapun yang mendengarnya.

I Swear This Time I Mean It. Lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Siwon untuk Kibum. Sebait lagu indah yang sangat manis. Menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada sang kekasih.

Membuat Siwon yang mendengarnya dari balik balkon rumah pantai KyuMin terperangah.

.

.

.

Kalau mau dibilang, sebenarnya Siwon tidak ingin menemui Kibum. Yah, ia memang tidak bertemu Kibum selama 3 hari lebih. Dan banyak yang bisa terjadi pada saat itu. Bisa saja Kibum menganggap Siwon sebagai seorang playboy yang senang membuat hati wanita melayang, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bisa saja Kibum malah sudah melupakan Siwon.

Siapa yang tahu kalau Kibum justru merindukan kehadiran sosok namja tinggi tersebut?

Well, sampai malam ini. Ketika Kibum sampai di pantai, sendirian, dengan raut menahan sedih, lalu memutar kepalanya untuk mencari sesuatu. Siwon cukup yakin kalau Kibum mencarinya. Terlihat dari mata Kibum yang menatap rumah pantai KyuMin lekat-lekat. Untung tubuh Siwon tersembunyi oleh gelapnya suasana bar yang tutup selama seminggu ini.

Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang saat Kibum menghela nafas dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah laut, lalu mendongak menatap bulan. Gadis itu, malaikatnya, selalu.. Selalu tampil cantik, walau tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihatnya.

Kibum memakai dress berwarna cream lembut. Pakaian manis itu menutupi tubuh mulusnya hingga sebatas lutut, sementara dari lutut hingga ke mata kakinya Kibum balut dengan celana pipa putih. Memamerkan tubuhnya yang ramping dan sempurna. Di lingkar pundak Kibum tersampir syal putih tipis lembut yang menyapa lengan atas yeoja tersebut. Kaki Kibum memang tidak terbalut apapun, namun Siwon tahu kalau Kibum selalu memakai flat shoes kesayangannya –tidak pernah berubah.

Dan Kibum.. Astaga, Siwon rasanya benar-benar merasa berada di surga melihat kecantikan Kibum. Gadis itu tetap terlihat cantik meski raut kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai bebas melambai tertiup angin. Beberapa helainya menyapu halus permukaan pipi Kibum yang chubby dan lembut.

Malaikat.

Malaikat.

Angel from heaven.

Kata-kata itu bergaung di otak Siwon. Sungguh, kapan sih, ia tidak pernah tidak terpana melihat pesona Kibum yang terpancar begitu kuat? Di mata Siwon, ada sinar yang seolah berpendar terang di sekeliling tubuh Kibum. Malah, ada sepasang sayap semu di belakang punggung Kibum. Berlebihan memang, namun tetap saja itu yang terlintas di benak Siwon saat melihat kekasihnya yang begitu anggun.

Siwon mematung selama sedetik saat mendengar Kibum bernyanyi. Siapa yang tahu –sekali lagi– kalau Kibum mempunyai suara yang begitu maut? Seperti nyanyian dari surga. Menyusup dari kedua daun telinganya dan masuk ke relung hatinya. Begitu lembut dan hangat.

Oh Tuhan.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Siwon segera menyambar handycam yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas meja dan menyalakannya. Well, niat awal Siwon memang ingin merekam segala tindakan Kibum dan apa yang yeoja itu perbuat. Supaya Siwon bisa terus melihat pesona keindahan Tuhan yang tidak pernah habis maupun surut dari dalam hati yeojachingunya, kapanpun ia mau.

**Your lullaby for all the time..**

**Hoping that my voice could get it right ~**

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa begitu ringan setelah mendengar Kibum bernyanyi. Di dalam layar handycam, Kibum terlihat sangat sempurna. Wajahnya yang cantik dan bulat berekspresi banyak, meskipun tatapannya terpaku pada bulan. Dan meski Siwon merekam semua gerak Kibum dari samping –untung saja Kibum tidak terlalu sering melihat ke arah bar pantai yang berpotensi memergoki kegiatan Siwon–, wajah Kibum menampilkan mimik tegas. Kadang tersenyum geli saat lirik sampai pada bagian yang manis, kadang tersenyum getir saat lagu yang ia nyanyikan tiba pada bagian yang sedikit sendu. Sementara suaranya yang kuat dan jernih memantul di atas laut dan diteruskan oleh gemerisik pohon kelapa.

Sungguh, Siwon seperti sedang merekam sebuah video untuk klip musik. Dan hebatnya, tanpa alat canggih apapun di sekelilingnya.

Siwon menahan nafas dan memandang Kibum tanpa berkedip saat yeoja itu memandang bulan lekat-lekat dan berkata. "Where's Siwonnie..? I miss him a lot.."

Jantung Siwon hampir saja meledak saking bahagianya mendengar ucapan Kibum. Dengan super hati-hati, Siwon mematikan handycam dan kembali menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu ia menjauh dari balkon dan menuruni tangga. Semua ia lakukan dengan menahan nafas dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Pasir sedikit menimbulkan suara gemerisik saat Siwon menyuruknya. Ups. Siwon langsung berhenti melangkah. Jantungnya berdebar keras seperti detik-detik menuju ledakan bom. Untung saja, suara deburan ombak yang menyapa tepi pantai meredam suaranya. Dan untungnya lagi, Kibum seolah terpaku pada sang rembulan dan sedang berada di alamnya sendiri. Maka, Siwon melanjutkan berjalan mengendap dengan langkah kucingnya.

Selangkah lagi, dan..

Grep.

"Kibummie.. Miss you too.." bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum. Kedua tangan kekarnya melingkar di pinggang ramping Kibum dan mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang. Bisa ia rasakan tubuh kekasihnya yang menegang kaget.

"S-Siwon?" sahut Kibum heran seraya menoleh dan –

CHU ~~

Ciuman kecil itu terjadi. Bibir merah Kibum dan bibir tipis Siwon bersatu lembut. Detik kehidupan serasa berhenti saat itu juga. Kibum meremas tangan Siwon yang terletak di perutnya lalu memiringkan kepalanya –mencari kenyamanan saat berciuman dengan Siwon.

Ya Tuhan.

Sungguh, Siwon dan Kibum benar-benar saling merindukan satu sama lain. Dan mereka saling mencurahkan kerinduan mereka lewat ciuman ringan-namun-lama. Benar-benar menikmati sensasi saat bibir mereka bersatu. Tidak puas, Siwon akhirnya memutar tubuh kekasihnya dan melumat bibir bawah Kibum. Lidahnya menyusup masuk dan bermain di dalam rongga mulut Kibum, membuat sang kekasih mengerang tertahan dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Siwon untuk membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan panas.

Sesungguhnya, untuk Siwon dan Kibum, 3 hari 3 malam terasa seperti 3 tahun.

**. . .**

"Lepaskan aku, Siwonnie!" pekik Kibum ketika Siwon justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka. Siwon terkekeh seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum kuat-kuat.

"Aniya. Begini kan hangat ~ "

"Iiiih, Siwooon –Kyaaa!" jerit Kibum ketika Siwon justru mengangkat badannya dan memutar-mutarnya di udara. Siwon terkekeh saat rambut Kibum berkibar dan menyapu wajahnya.

Tak lama, ia menurunkan badan Kibum ketika mendapat ide yang lebih bagus. Siwon mencium bibir Kibum sekilas, lalu berkata. "Sebentar ya, Bummie." sahutnya singkat seraya berlari ke arah bar KyuMin.

Kibum mengerjap bingung ketika Siwon kembali dengan membawa kamera SLR yang berukuran lumayan besar. "Untuk apa itu, Siwonnie?"

Siwon menyeringai. "Aku mau mengabadikanmu."

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak perlu berpose apapun. Cukup lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, Bummie ~ "

Kibum kembali mengerjap bingung. Namun melihat Siwon yang siap membidiknya lewat lensa kamera –terlebih Kibum tidak ingin terlihat jelek ketika difoto– cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari.

**Jpret.**

Foto pertama yang Siwon ambil dari Kibum. Dimana yeoja itu sedang berlari kecil dengan lirikan mata dari balik bahu putihnya yang terekspos jelas. Cantik sekali. Siwon tersenyum puas.

**Jpret.**

Satu foto lagi. Sekarang syal Kibum lepas dari bahunya dan diterbangkan oleh angin ke atas. Kibum mati-matian menangkapnya sementara dressnya juga ikut ditiup angin. Dengan latar gelap khas malam dan cahaya cerah dari sang rembulan, foto Kibum yang diabadikan lensa kamera Siwon lebih terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang berusaha menangkap sampiran bajunya yang lepas.

**Jpret.**

Tangan jenius Siwon kembali mengabadikan sebuah peristiwa lewat benda kesayangannya. Kali ini ketika Kibum sedang tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Rambut hitamnya ditiup angin dan memperlihatkan bahu dan lehernya yang putih tidak ternoda. Astaga, sungguh, malaikat Siwon sangaaaaat cantik! Dan Siwon menyukainya. Mencintainya. Dialah yang paling sempurna di mata Siwon. Kibum yang paling indah di seluruh dunia.

Dan malam itu mereka berdua habiskan hanya dengan mengabadikan momen-momen mereka, tanpa banyak bicara.

**. . .**

"Oh, astaga.."

Siwon menoleh saat mendengar helaan nafas kecewa dari Kibum. Yeoja itu tengah menunduk kecewa sambil mendengus. Mengerti kalau waktunya untuk bermain sudah tidak banyak, Siwon seraya mencium pipi bulat Kibum, membuat yeoja itu bersemu malu. Siwon tertawa.

"Kau harus pulang, eh?"

Kibum menghela nafas kecewa seraya mengangguk. Siwon tersenyum. "Siap-siap ya –"

"He?"

" – aku akan menggendongmu sampai dirumah."

Hup ~

"Kyaaaa!" pekik Kibum kaget ketika Siwon menggendongnya dengan gaya pengantin. Reflek, yeoja itu melingkarkan tangan mulusnya di sekeliling leher Siwon –membuat sang namja tertawa senang dan segera berlari cepat.

Rambut mereka berdua berantakan karena menerjang angin. Pakaian mereka berdua kusut karena terlalu hiperaktif. Keringat mulai muncul di pelipis mereka berdua karena capek. Tapi mereka tidak peduli akan itu semua. Mereka hanya mendengar satu melodi indah di telinga mereka berdua –suara tawa bahagia Siwon dan Kibum yang saling bersahutan.

.

.

.

**04.56 AM.**

"Selamat malam, ahjussi, ahjumma!" sahut Siwon riang saat ia masuk ke rumah KangTeuk. Kangin yang memakai kemeja biru muda –siap pergi ke kantor dan Leeteuk yang sedang duduk bersandar pada suaminya ikut menoleh dan melongo hebat. Cangkir berisi teh hangat yang dipegang KangTeuk diabaikan oleh sang pemilik.

Bagaimana tidak? Pasangan suami istri itu lumayan heran mendapati Siwon yang sedang menggendong anak tunggal mereka dengan begitu perkasanya. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu tegap Siwon. Ia tidak sanggup menatap wajah orangtuanya. Kedua lengan putihnya ia lingkarkan ke sekeliling leher namjachingunya. Muka putih nan chubby-nya memerah –malu.

Siwon tertawa dan berlari menaiki tangga –tidak mempedulikan KangTeuk yang terperangah melihat ada seorang namja gila yang menerobos rumah mereka pagi hari ini dan langsung masuk tanpa salam apapun. Terlebih dengan menggendong Kibum –anak mereka satu-satunya.

Kibum memekik ketika tubuhnya sedikit tergoncang dan goyang ketika Siwon dengan sembrononya menaiki tangga sambil tertawa-tawa –membuat Kangin salah sangka dan langsung berteriak. "HEI! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM TERHADAP ANAKKUUU! SIWOOON!"

Leeteuk terkekeh melihat kemurkaan suaminya. Ia percaya kalau Siwon tidak akan melakukan tindak asusila pada Kibum, maka itu, ia langsung memeluk pinggang suaminya dan menenangkan Kangin.

**. . .**

Siwon menghela nafas melihat betapa tidak menyenangkannya kamar Kibum. Well, kamar itu dingin dan sejuk berkat pendingin ruangan, sekilas terlihat nyaman, apalagi dengan karpet bulu putih yang terbentang diseluruh penjuru kamar dan bantal-bantal besar dan empuk yang ada di depan tempat tidur Kibum.

Siwon hanya tidak suka dengan betapa gelapnya kamar Kibum. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan tidur dengan suasana remang-remang seperti ini. Bayangan abu-abu itu sungguh membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Namja itu menggeleng dalam hati. Ia tidak sanggup memikirkan semenderita apa dirinya kalau ia ada di posisi Kibum. Terkena penyakit anti vampire, tidak bisa berjalan di bawah sinar matahari, belum lagi resiko terkena kanker kulit. Sesuatu yang semu benar-benar mengukung dirinya. Lebih baik ia dikurung oleh teralis daripada harus terjerat takdir yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Hup ~ " sahut Siwon saat ia menurunkan tubuh putrinya di atas tempat tidur. Kibum tertawa kecil saat kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Siwon tersenyum seraya menatap mata yeojachingunya lekat-lekat. Kibum balas tersenyum saat menyadari tangan Siwon belum beranjak dari bagian belakang lehernya. Nafas hangat Siwon sampai ke wajahnya.

Kibum memejamkan mata pasrah saat Siwon melumat bibir bawahnya pelan. Menjilat bibir semerah apelnya dengan penuh perasaan. Hangat, lembut, dan tidak menuntut. Just a short-kiss.

"Yeojachinguku ini cantik sekali ~ " gombal Siwon seraya mengelus rambut sehitam arang Kibum lembut. Dan, oh. Meskipun kamar remang-remang agak gelap, Siwon bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah muda menjalari pipi Kibum. Kekasihnya itu tertawa gugup dan mendengus kecil.

"Yeah, dan namjachinguku ini tampan sekali ~ " balas Kibum menggoda. Jemari lentiknya ia ulurkan untuk mengelus rahang Siwon yang begitu tampan dan tegas. Siwon benar-benar tampan, seperti Dewa Apollo –terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa apakah Dewa Yunani itu benar-benar ada. Dadanya disusupi perasaan hangat yang luar biasa saat Siwon memandangnya penuh cinta.

"Sweet dream, my princess ~ " sahut Siwon seraya menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata Kibum lembut. Membuat Kibum merasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh karena diperlakukan sedemikian halus oleh sang kekasih. Yeoja itu lantas tersenyum.

Siwon mencium bibir Kibum untuk yang terakhir kali dan mengelus pipi bulat kekasihnya. Uh, lembut, sangat lembut. Seperti kapas. "Good –"

"Good morning, hahaha!" potong Kibum geli. Ia tahu Siwon ingin mengucapkan selamat malam, namun ini sudah pagi. Yeoja cantik itu lalu menutup mata dan menyamankan punggungnya, bersiap terjun ke dunia fantasi.

Siwon tersenyum lembut.

**. . .**

"Kibum sudah tidur?"

Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum sopan saat Kangin bertanya. Kedua kakinya yang panjang melangkah turun dari tangga perlahan –tidak ingin membuat keributan. "Sudah. Ia cepat sekali terlelap." kekeh Siwon.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Kangin tajam. Sejujurnya, ia lihat ketika Siwon 'mengantar' Kibum tidur. Ahjussi itu hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika melihat Siwon memerangkap tubuh Kibum di bawahnya. Pikirannya melayang ke sesuatu yang mengerikan –anaknya tengah diperkosa.

Oh, astaga.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya memberinya ciuman selamat tidur, ahjussi."

Kangin mendengus kencang. Siapa ayah yang tidak khawatir kalau anak perempuan satu-satunya sedang berduaan dengan laki-laki?

Leeteuk terkekeh dan merapikan dasi Kangin. "Semua sudah siap besok, Siwonnie?"

Siwon menyeringai dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Nee, si-eomeoni, si-abeoji."

KangTeuk terkekeh.

.

.

.

**Review Reply :**

**dindaR :** Itu lagunya Mayday Parade ^^ Ini udah lanjut ya ~ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Riani-Chan000 :** Annyeong ^^ Ini udah lanjut ~ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Seo Shin Young :** Hahaha, betul itu ^^b Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**kikihanni :** Tau tuh, Siwon pabbo! #plak! Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Jeng Kyura :** Hai ~ ^^v Lho, itu mau nemenin Kibum atau mau kamping? :o #plak! Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Suci :** Oh ya? ^^ Wah, terimakasih banyak ~ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Kiri Devil :** Ya ampun, Hyo fans berat Orange Range =A=' hiks ~ Hmm, punya anak gak ya? #plak! Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**PrincesOnew1412 :** Hai ^^v Males komen? Waaah, jangan gitu dong ~ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Cha :** Hahaha, semua akan terjawab ya ~ ^^ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**RistaMbum :** Gemes? XD Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**ChoiNia17407 :** Hahahaha, biar diboyong ke NY ya? ^^b Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Sung Hye Ah :** Oh ya? Wahaha, terimakasih banyak ~ ^^ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Love Sibumppa :** Hahaha, Hyo udah ikut ya, beberapa udah dipublish ^^ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Key's Girlfriend** : Jangan dimatiin? ^^' Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**shin ah gi :** Cantik? Benarkah? ^^b Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Ticia :** Mwo? Siwonnie disitu sama chingu? Pantes aja, ckckck.. Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Shippo Baby YunJae :** Hehehe ^^v Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Choikyuhae :** Chap kemarin banyak typo? ^^' Kibum mati kalo udah tua? XDD Kayak di pasar? Muehehehe XD Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Lee Shurri :** Nee, tapi di chapter ini udah ketemu kok ^^v Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Shofiy Nurlatief Siti Afifah :** End begitu saja? Wah, tidak akan selesai 'begitu saja' tentunya ^^ Btw, Hyo mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak sama chingu ^^ Setiap chingu baca fanfic Hyo, pasti dari awal hingga chap. yang terakhir update selalu di-review. Hyo jadi semangat! Gamsahamnidaaa ~ *bow* Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**winda1004 :** Oke ^^

**farchanie01** : Iya, dia sarjana Matematika ^^ Hyungnya mahasiswa abadi, keke ~ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Ichigobumchan :** Hahaha, tau tuh Siwon XD Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**yolyol :** Iya, berdompet tebal. Wah, chingu sama kaya aku, mata duitan $_$ Mengendus sesuatu yang menyedihkan? XDDD Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**SiwonKibummie :** Iya, istrimu kesepian, muehehe ~ XDDD Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Wonniebummie :** Pendek? Masa sih? :D Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**AngelFishy :** Hyo aja, jangan Hyo-ssi ^^ Wah, enggak nyambung ya XDD Nikahin mereka? Okeeee :D Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Lee HyoJoon :** Hahaha, dasar dongsaeng gila XDD Om kudaaaaa, cepet pulang #plak! Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Sibumxoxo :** Kibum kan punyanya Hyo, jadi gak mungkin kesepian ~ #plak! Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Lil'cute Bear :** Mwo? Err, emang iya sih ^^' Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Myblackfairy** : Hehehehe ^^b Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Nina Snow :** Hehehehe, gomawo ~ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Desysaranghaesuju :** Iya nih ^-^ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Princess kyumin :** Mwo? Jangan nangis chingu ~ ^-^ Sedih? Emang lagu yang dinyanyiin Kibum sedih ya? Enggak ah o.o #plak! Hahaha, semoga ini udah panjang ya ^^'b Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**rikha-chan : **Panjangin lagi? Waduh, entar saking panjangnya gak ada yang mau baca dong ^^' Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**iruma-chan :** Hihihi, gak ada yang bilang cerita ini angst ya ^^ Gomawo. Mind to review again? **:D**

**UthyDianRyeosomnia :** Nyaaa? ^^' Saya juga sweatdrop =='v Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**bluesky :** Kibum kayaknya gak bisa sembuh, chingu ^^' Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**zakurafrezee :** Hueee, jangan nangis chingu ^^' Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Zae-Hime :** Harus happy end? ^^' Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**bumhanyuk :** Iya, nanti tamatnya, hehe ^^ Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

sweet haehyuk : Akur? XDDDD Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Naminara :** Tenang, Siwon tetap milik Kibum ^^b Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**cucunyaHaeHyuk :** Oh ya? XDD Wah, nama anaknya Choi Hyun Hyo? Bagus juga tuh ^^v #plak! Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Myeolchi's wife :** Siwonnya sama aku, hehehe ^^v #plak! Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Caxiebum :** Hahaha, aku maulah dicium Kuda, kalo Kudanya Siwon, muehehehe ~ ^^v Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**Dianay :** Muehehehe ~ :D Gomawo. Mind to review again? :D

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**Astaga, fanfic ini udah lumutan saking lamanya ditinggal. Semoga aja kotak review yang selalu terbuka itu masih selalu berisi masukan yang berguna untuk fanfic ini ^^**

**Jeongmal mianhae m(_ _)m**

**Oke.**

**Chap depan, Kibum ketemu sama calon mertuanya ^^ Dan juga, ada percakapan antara Siwon-Hangeng-Heechul dan KangTeuk. Ada yang mau tahu? ^^**

**Beberapa chap lagi, fanfic ini selesai.**

**Dan Hyo mau menegaskan sedikit. Semakin banyak Silent Reader, semakin lama fanfic ini update.**

**Jadi, budayakan review, nee? ^^**

***Hyo***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Super Junior belongs to their self and GOD. And 'Goodbye Days' belong to YUI. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Cast : - Choi Siwon**

**- Kim Kibum**

**- Choi Kyuhyun**

**- Lee Sungmin**

**Pair : SiBum ; KyuMin ; HanChul ; KangTeuk (pair lain mungkin menyusul ^^)**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC, OC, AU. So, if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 11 : A Thousand Years**

Kibum menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat ia merasa kedinginan. AC di dalam kamar berhembus terlalu kencang rupanya. Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, Kibum meraba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Uh, dimana remote itu?

Menyerah karena tidak menemukan benda tersebut, Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dan mengucek kedua matanya. Huh, rasanya tidak enak sekali. Yeoja itu lantas meregangkan tubuhnya dan merasakan suara 'kretek-kretek' kencang keluar dari pinggangnya. Uh.

Menit berikutnya, Kibum sudah selesai membilas wajah putihnya dengan sabun cuci muka khusus di kamar mandinya. Segar rasanya. Tak lama, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya seraya mengaplikasikan sebuah bedak khusus untuk penderita XP sepertinya di muka cantiknya. Rasanya sedikit perih. Huh.

Merasa bosan di dalam kamar, Kibum akhirnya keluar dari kamar mewahnya. Ia sedikit mengintip ke arah tangga untuk melihat apakah cuaca sedang cerah dan matahari bersinar kuat –yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa turun ke bawah. Wah, mendung. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya.

Dengan hati-hati, Kibum turun menuruni tangga. Hawa dingin khas cuaca yang sedang tidak begitu baik menerjang kulitnya. Seketika, Kibum merasa rileks.

Ia mengerjap menemukan sesosok namja-yeoja paruh baya yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamunya. Mereka berdua tersenyum ketika melihat Kibum. Leeteuk tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur. "Kibummie, sudah bangun?"

Kibum mengangguk seraya membalas senyuman namja-yeoja itu dengan seulas senyum maut.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ah, kenalkan, Kibummie, mereka sahabat Siwon, namjachingumu. Hangeng dan Heechul."

Kibum mengangguk lagi.

Merasa aneh karena nama mereka berdua sama dengan nama orangtua Siwon? Well, tidak ada yang aneh. Mereka berdua memang orangtua Siwon. Mereka ingin mengetahui dan mengenal Kibum lebih dalam tanpa menyebutkan identitas mereka sebagai ayah-ibu pacarnya. Kalau Kibum sudah tahu, pasti Kibum akan bertindak sopan untuk merebut hati Hangeng dan Heechul. Dan mereka berdua tidak mau kalau kesopanan itu palsu.

"Aahahaha, halo Kibum. Aku Kim Heechul, kau bisa memanggilku Heechul meskipun aku beberapa tahun lebih tua darimu." sahut Heechul ramah. Ia menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Kibum untuk duduk disitu. Kibum menurut. Ia akhirnya duduk di antara Hangeng dan Heechul.

"Ah, aku Hangeng. Panggil aku Han oppa saja." sahut Hangeng ramah. Kibum tersenyum sopan.

"Hei, ku dengar kau itu pacarnya Siwon ya? Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Heechul langsung.

Kibum tersenyum gugup seraya memutar-mutar rambutnya. Haruskah ia menjawab? Memang sih, orang-orang ini sahabat Siwon, tapi kan.. "Yaaah, dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan.."

"Kau mencintainya?" tembak Hangeng langsung.

Kibum mengerjap. Namun detik berikutnya, ia menerawang jauh. Mengingat-ingat wajah Siwon yang tampan dan sifatnya yang sangat baik. Terlebih, jantungnya yang berdebar keras setiap menatap mata penuh ekspresinya. "Ya." jawab Kibum. Singkat, tegas, namun dengan senyum lembut.

Hangeng dan Heechul saling lirik tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum. Pandangan mereka pun penuh arti. Mereka berdua tersenyum lembut seraya menganggukan kepala.

"Pernah terpikir untuk menikah dengannya, Kibum?" tanya Heechul lagi. Ia buat sikapnya se-bersahabat mungkin agar Kibum tidak curiga. Nada ramah, gestur tubuh terbuka, wajah penuh senyum. Begitu pula dengan Hangeng.

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku.. Aku tidak bisa memberikannya kebahagian kalau aku menikah dengan Siwon.." sahutnya lirih –sedih.

Hangeng mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kibum tidak menjawab. Namun Hangeng dan Heechul tahu, mungkin apa yang dipikirkan Kibum sama dengan apa yang dibicarakan orangtuanya kemarin pagi. Heechul menggangguk mengerti, lalu lanjut menginterogasi Kibum. "Hei, bagaimana gaya Siwon saat sedang pacaran? Apa dia orang yang agresif?" goda Heechul.

Muka Kibum bersemu terang.

**. . .**

"Kau sedang apa, Kibummie?" tanya Leeteuk heran saat Kibum sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur. Bolak-balik dari kulkas dan oven. Kelihatan repot sekali.

"Ah, aku sedang membuat cake, umma. Mianhae, nanti ku bereskan kok." sahut Kibum seraya mengocok sebuah krim dengan mixer di tangannya.

Leeteuk mengernyit heran. "Untuk siapa? Umma dan appa sedang tidak berulangtahun kok." guraunya. Kibum menunduk salah tingkah dan tertawa gugup. Ia langsung sibuk berkutat dengan adonan tepungnya –kelihatan sekali untuk menyembunyikan sikapnya yang mungkin terlihat konyol.

"Emm.. Hehehe, ini untuk Siwon, umma, hehe.."

Mata Leeteuk membola mendengarnya. Lalu ia terkikik geli. Well, anaknya sudah besar ternyata. Sungguh, rasanya baru kemarin Leeteuk melahirkan Kibum dan menimangnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja anak perempuannya sudah besar, membuat cake untuk kekasihnya, dan dilamar orang.

"Mau umma bantu?" tawar Leeteuk. Rasanya tidak tega melihat dapurnya yang seperti terkena invensi alien. Berantakan dan hancur. Terutama lelehan coklatnya.

Kibum menggeleng. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh umma-nya keluar dari dapur dan berkata. "Aku hanya ingin Siwon merasakan cintaku dalam kue ini."

Leeteuk tertawa mendengar jawaban Kibum yang terdengar begitu puitis.

.

.

.

"Whoa ~ " Kibum mengerjap bingung menemukan Siwon yang sudah duduk di bibir pantai dengan dua buah gelas tinggi di atas nampan di sisi kirinya. Namja tinggi tersebut menyelonjorkan kakinya –membuat bulir pasir halus menyapa betis dan tumitnya. Matanya yang setajam elang mendongak menatap awan hitam, sementara kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kibum menyeringai senang seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuju sang kekasih.

"Siwonnie!"

Chu ~

Siwon tersentak kecil –kaget ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh pipinya. Dan ketika ia menoleh ke kanan, terpampanglah sesosok yeoja yang kecantikannya bak malaikat sedang menebar senyuman mautnya.

Namja Choi itu menyeringai senang melihat sang kekasih yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Heyo, Kibummie!" Sedetik kemudian, Siwon menyambar bibir ranum Kibum dan melumatnya selama semenit.

Jantung Siwon dan Kibum berdebar hebat saat pandangan mata mereka saling bertubrukan. Kelereng mata namja dan yeoja itu sungguh indah. Berhasil membuat siapapun terhanyut melihatnya.

Siwon berdeham dan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Sesungguhnya, ia takut kalau semburat malu berwarna pink lembut menjalar di pipi tegasnya –seperti Kibum. Akan sangat memalukan kalau ia tersipu malu seperti yeoja. Namja itu melirik yeoja cantik di sebelahnya. Kibum tetap cantik.

Kekasihnya itu mengenakan celana jeans biru hingga sebatas mata kaki. Kakinya –tumben sekali– terbalut flat shoes putih lembut. Gelang kaki dengan gemerincing lembut masih setia melingkar di pergelangan kaki Kibum. Tubuh ramping nan halus yeoja itu dibalut jaket putih polos yang ia tutup hingga sebatas dada, memperlihatkan dada dan leher jenjangnya yang sangat menggoda. Pergelangan tangannya yang kecil dihias sebuah arloji mungil cantik.

"Aku buat cake! Mau coba?" tanya Kibum senang. Matanya menatap dua bola mata Siwon dengan binar yang terang –mengalahkan pendar bintang di langit. Siwon terkekeh saat Kibum tersenyum penuh harap padanya. "Boleh. Pasti enak." jawabnya singkat.

Kibum menebar senyum mautnya –membuat Siwon terlena selama sedetik. Namun detik selanjutnya, Kibum menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan cantik berisi cake coklat dengan cream putih yang sudah ia buat dan siapkan tadi pagi. Aroma coklat manis khas coklat merebak kuat –menggoda iman siapapun yang menciumnya. Begitu tidak tertahankan.

"Wow! Kelihatannya enak! Aku coba ya?" tanya Siwon seraya mengambil sendok kecil di dalam kotak tersebut dan memotong cake tersebut. Kibum mengangguk senang. Wajahnya berubah harap-harap-cemas saat Siwon menyuap potongan cake tersebut dan memejamkan matanya saat menikmati cake di dalam mulutnya. Respon positif adalah yang ingin didapatkan Kibum dari bibir Siwon.

"DAEBAK!" seru Siwon kencang setelah beberapa saat, membuat dada Kibum dibanjiri kelegaan yang luar biasa deras. Yeoja itu tertawa senang. Matanya menyipit dan melengkung membuat siluet bulan sabit karena bahagia. Siwon menyeringai. Ia tidak bohong. Rasa cake ini persis seperti rasa cake mahal, meski Siwon tahu itu bukan hasil beli karena rasa creamnya yang sedikit terlalu manis. Tapi enak secara keseluruhan. Sangat enak. Cake itu lembut dan langsung melumer di atas lidahnya.

Seraya mengunyah, Siwon meraih sebuah gelas tinggi dari sampingnya dan menyodorkan gelas itu pada Kibum. "Apa ini?" tanya Kibum heran saat jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat gelas itu. Matanya membulat bingung mendapati gula berwarna kuning setinggi setengah senti bertaburan di sekeliling mulut gelas. Cantik sih, terlebih ditambah hiasan lemon di pinggir gelas dengan es bening di dalam minuman tersebut. Hanya saja ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan bau sitrus yang.. Agak aneh.

"Cobalah. Orange on spark. Khusus kubuatkan untukmu." sahut Siwon seraya menyuap cake lagi. Gembul. Kibum tertawa.

"Oke. Tapi tidak ada alkohol kan?"

"Sedikit." Melihat Kibum yang langsung merengut dan melotot garang, Siwon buru-buru berdalih. "A-aku bohong. Tidak ada alkohol kok, hanya soda. Coba saja."

Kibum menyipitkan matanya, namun tidak urung ia meneguk minuman berwarna cerah itu. Dan rasa menyengat di lidahnya membuat yeoja itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Itu benar-benar soda yang bercampur dengan manisnya jeruk.

"Enak!" sahut Kibum girang. Matanya berbinar menatap bulir-bulir jeruk yang melayang dalam cairan berwarna orange segar tersebut. Dengan penuh kenikmatan, Kibum menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda –membuat Siwon melotot dan menelan ludah–, lalu menutup matanya dan mengerang nikmat merasakan segarnya jeruk yang seolah mengalir bersama darah di dalam tubuhnya.

Siwon melotot semakin lebar. Kalau tidak ingat statusnya sebagai namja baik-baik, Siwon sudah akan 'memakan' Kibum di pantai ini sekarang juga.

"Enak? Benarkah?" tanya Siwon senang. Tidak urung ia menghela nafas lega. Well, sebenarnya itu adalah minuman coba-coba rekaannya sendiri. Me-mix ini dan itu. Sepenglihatan Siwon, menjadi bartender seperti Kyuhyun seharusnya sih tidak terlalu sulit. Untunglah Kibum tidak keracunan.

Dasar gila.

**. . .**

"Kibummie.." panggil Siwon pada Kibum yang sedang bersandar pada dadanya. Kedua lengan yeoja cantik tersebut melingkar di leher Siwon, sementara kedua kakinya terjulur bebas melintang dari paha Siwon.

"Hm?" tanya Kibum seraya mendongak. Ia tersenyum hangat mendapati mata kekasihnya tengah meneliti wajahnya lembut. Yeoja itu selalu suka kalau Siwon tengah menatapnya penuh sayang. Rasanya seolah seperti sedang memberitahu Kibum, kalau Siwon mengaguminya.

"Aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu, Kibummie. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Siwon seraya mengelus rambut hitam Kibum dengan sangat lembut. Kibum mengelus pipi Siwon dan tersenyum –memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

Dada mereka berdua dibanjiri kehangatan yang luar biasa dari sang kekasih. Benar-benar memanja dan penuh cinta. Kalau bisa, Siwon dan Kibum tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat indah yang mereka sebut sepotong surga kecil mereka ini. Mereka ingin waktu berhenti, namun tetap dengan angin malam yang berhembus lembut dan air laut yang menyapa bibir pantai dengan deburannya yang terdengar sempurna. Belum dengan gemerisik daun kelapa.

Semuanya sempurna detik ini.

Kibum menjawab dengan sepenggal lagu.

**I have died, everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid, I have love you for a thousand years**

**I love you for a thousand more ~**

Siwon tertawa lembut dan mengecup pipi Kibum sekilas. Hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Kibum ikut tertawa, mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Siwon dan saling menempelkan pipi mereka.

Menyipitkan mata, Siwon memegang kepala Kibum dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengecup dahi Kibum seraya berkata. "Aku bahagia menemukanmu."

Siwon mengecup pucuk hidung Kibum. "Aku tahu aku disayang oleh Tuhan karena Ia mengirimmu sebagai malaikatku, Kibummie."

Lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kibum. "Kau benar-benar mengubah hidupku."

Lalu mengecup pipi kanan Kibum. "Setiap detik cintaku padamu bertambah."

Lalu mengecup pipi kiri Kibum. "Aku bisa gila kalau berada jauh darimu, seperti kemarin.."

Lalu mengecup dagu kecil Kibum. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Kibummie.."

Dan terakhir, Siwon melumat bibir Kibum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum."

.

.

.

"Siwonnie." panggil Kibum. Alisnya mengernyit menemukan sang kekasih yang sedang melamun.

"Siwonnie." panggilnya lagi. Yeoja itu memanyunkan bibirnya saat Siwon masih berada di alamnya sendiri. Tautan tangannya dengan sang kekasih ia goyang pelan untuk menyadarkan Siwon. Dan berhasil.

"A-ah, ya, Kibummie?" sahut Siwon gugup.

Kibum menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal namun terlihat sangat imut –membuat Siwon tersenyum lembut. Namja tegap itu mencium pipi kekasihnya sekilas untuk meminta maaf, dan sedetik kemudian pikirannya berkelana jauh ke ingatannya kemarin.

**(Siwon's flashback on)**

"Saya ingin.. Melamar Kibum."

"Hah?"

"Mwo?"

Ucapan kekagetan itu terlontar dari bibir Leeteuk dan Kangin mendengar ucapan Siwon yang to the point. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka.

"Kau.. Kau serius, Siwonnie?" tanya Leeteuk gagap.

Siwon mengangguk mantap. Kangin dan Leeteuk bisa melihat tidak ada sinar keraguan di kedua bola mata itu.

"Kenapa.. Kau mau menikahinya?" tanya Kangin.

"Karena saya mencintainya. Saya ingin dia selamanya ada di dalam hidup saya sebagai pendamping saya." jawab Siwon mantap.

"Tapi kenapa..? Kau tahu kan, Kibum itu berbeda.." sahut Leeteuk sedih. Yeoja paruh baya itu sedikit menunduk saat mengucapkannya.

Hangeng dan Heechul melongo shock. Berbeda..? Apanya? Siwon tidak pernah memberitahu kedua orangtuanya kalau Kibum 'berbeda' sama sekali!

"Apanya yang berbeda?" sahut Heechul seketika.

Siwon tergagap. Kangin dan Leeteuk melemparkan pandangan heran pada Heechul dan Hangeng. Anak mereka ingin melamar Kibum tapi sama sekali tidak tahu apa kekurangan terbesar Kibum?

Aneh.

Kangin dengan cepat menjawab. "Anak kami terserang penyakit XP. Xeroderma Pigmentosum, penyakit anti matahari turunan dari ibu istri saya. Kibum tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari sama sekali, atau resiko terkena kanker kulit mengintainya."

Heechul langsung melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Siwon –membuat sang anak tertunduk karena nyalinya yang menciut. Kalau tidak ingat tempat, rasanya ingin Heechul menyemburkan amarahnya pada Siwon sekarang juga. Hal sepenting itu, kenapa tidak diberitahu dari awal sih? Mana mau Heechul mempunyai menantu yang.. Err, penyakitan.

"Aku mencintainya, umma. Mianhae.. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Kibum. Dan aku percaya penyakit yang diderita Kibum bukan halangan untuk kami berdua mencapai kebahagiaan." lirih Siwon.

Heechul menghela nafas. Amarahnya menguap entah kemana. Melihat kesungguhan Siwon, hati keras Heechul luluh. Apa yang bisa Heechul katakan kalau sudah begini?

"Entahlah. Aku dan Kangin takut kau akan meninggalkan Kibum kalau Kibum ternyata tidak sanggup memberi apa yang seharusnya ia beri."

"Tidak akan! Saya bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukan itu!"

"Kau tahu, kemungkinan besar, Kibum juga akan meneruskan penyakitnya pada anak-anak kalian kalau kau punya anak, Siwonnie. Kau sanggup?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sungguh ingin menangis. Ia tidak pernah tahan kalau harus membicarakan anak semata wayangnya.

"Tapi Kibum gadis baik.. Saya tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Saya mencintai Kibum sepenuh hati saya." tukas Siwon tegas. Ia menelan ludah gugup. Ia bersumpah, ia bisa mendengar debar jantungnya yang menggila sekarang ini.

Kangin menghela nafas. "Kalau apa yang dibilang istriku itu benar, kalian tidak akan pernah hidup normal dan bebas. Kau sanggup dikekang semu seperti itu?"

"Saya sanggup, ahjussi. Dan bagi saya, cinta Kibum ke saya bukanlah sebuah kekangan. Hanya keadaan yang sedikit.. Err.. Tidak mendukung. Saya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu." sahut Siwon lugas –membuat kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Kibum terpana. Siwon selalu bisa menangkis segala pernyataan yang dilontarkan KangTeuk, membuat para ahjussi dan ahjumma yakin kalau Siwon benar-benar mencintai Kibum.

Kangin dan Leeteuk saling lirik. Dalam hati, diam-diam mereka berdua saling menghela nafas. Entah apakah mereka harus mempercayakan Kibum pada Siwon atau tidak. Detik selanjutnya, Kangin menyusupkan jemarinya ke jemari istrinya dan meremas tautan itu erat.

"Kau tahu, umur Kibum tidak ada yang tahu –"

Siwon serasa disambar oleh petir saat mendengarnya. Dadanya sakit sekali. Meskipun itu baru perkiraan Kangin, Siwon langsung memotongnya. "Saya berjanji akan membahagiakannya sepanjang sisa hidupnya dengan seluruh kemampuan saya. Kalau bisa, saya akan berusaha menyembuhkan penyakitnya dengan cara apapun. Tolong, ahjussi, jangan membicarakan tentang yang satu itu." lirih Siwon –perih dan tegas.

Kangin tersenyum meminta maaf, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Heechul tersenyum lembut, lalu melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Siwon yang duduk diapit olehnya dan suaminya.

Hangeng berdeham dan menatap KangTeuk. "Jadi..?"

Leeteuk tertawa pelan –terdengar miris di telinga Kibum. Mungkin sedih karena anak satu-satunya akan dibawa pergi. "Kau bisa menjaga Kibum? Menerima segala kekurangannya?"

Siwon mengangguk sangat mantap. "Saya bisa menjaga dan menerima kekurangan Kibum sepenuh hati. Ahjussi dan ahjumma bisa mempercayakan Kibum kepada saya. Saya janji tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya. Saya janji akan mencintainya seumur hidup. Saya bisa menjamin masa depannya."

Kangin dan Hangeng terkekeh.

Ucapan Siwon barusan meyakinkan hati kecil Kangin dan Leeteuk. Mungkin tidak salah kalau merelakan Kibum menjadi pendamping hidup Siwon. Mereka pasti akan menjadi keluarga bahagia –walau tidak bisa disebut sempurna. Lantas, KangTeuk mengangguk pelan seraya melemparkan senyum terbaik mereka pada Siwon.

"Apapan untuk kebahagiaan Kibum."

HanChul tertawa lepas.

**(Siwon's flashback off)**

Siwon tersenyum. Sedemikian susahnya meyakinkan kedua orangtua Kibum. Namun hasilnya tidak sia-sia. Dan besok; besok akan menjadi puncaknya.

"Kamu kenapa melamun sih?" protes Kibum. Siwon hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Dengan sangat perlahan, Siwon meraih jemari lembut Kibum dan menciumnya halus –seolah tangan Kibum adalah keramik mahal yang rapuh dan dapat pecah sewaktu-waktu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum."

Wajah Kibum memanas. Ia sungguh malu. Memang sih, Siwon sering menyatakan cinta, tapi.. Entah kenapa, sekarang rasanya berbeda. Siwon mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan tegas, seolah memberitahu siapapun kalau separuh hatinya sudah dicuri oleh yeoja cantik itu –Kibum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Siwon ~ "

Chu ~

'Dan besok, namamu akan menjadi Choi Kibum, bukan Kim Kibum lagi. Ah, nama itu sungguh terdengar indah.' batin Siwon senang.

.

.

.

**A/N : Annyeong ~ ^^**

**No review reply in this chap, tapi Hyo janji chap depan ada. Mianhae *bow***

'**Besok' Siwon melamar Kibum. Engng, Hyo tidak bisa bilang adegannya bakal romantis, yang jelas, acara lamaran SiBum tidak 'biasa-biasa saja' ^^**

**Jujur, Hyo tidak menyangka kalau ternyata banyak yang lebih suka FF Hyo yang GS dibanding Yaoi (O.O') Rata-rata shipper memilih BoysLove kan? Tapi, syukurlah ~ Apapun demi readers yang ikut senang baca tulisan Hyo :D**

**DAN, ALHAMDULILLAH, HYO LULUS Semoga bisa dapet univ. yang Hyo inginkan, amiiin, haha!**

**Waaaah, Hyo sungguh tidak menyangka. Lama tidak update, sekalinya update Fic ini justru review meledak **

**Terima kasih banyak! Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih Hyo, update kilat untuk semua yang bersedia review setelah membaca tulisan Hyo m(_ _)m**

**Tapi kalo semakin banyak silent reader, mau tidak mau updatenya lama lagi, hehe ~**

**Pokoknya, budayakan review, oke? ^^b**

***Hyo***


End file.
